


Avalanche

by One_Eyed_Manekineko



Series: Avalanches [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: (non), Accrochez vos ceintures, Au cas ou c'est la première fois que vous lisez une de mes fics, Basé en gros sur FF7, Body Horror, C'est moins un cross over qu'une collision cosmique des jeux, Ca non plus c'est pas nouveau, Ca va partir dans tous les sens, Cid est grossier, Continuité? Quelle continuité?, Et y'aura du gore aussi, F/M, Gen, Hojo est un trou du cul, Il va y avoir du sang de la chique et du molard, Ils en ont tous besoin, J'ai mes chouchous et je ne m'en cache pas, J'ai un humour pourri au fait, Je vais les BRISER en mille morceaux, Le canon va souffrir, M/M, Mais c'est parti en sucette après, Mais elle est aussi badass, Mais ça c'est pas nouveau, Reeve a besoin d'une aspirine, Shera est OOC, Tifa est morte désolée, Vincent a besoin d'un calin, Zack et Cloud sont jumeaux, je m'excuse d'avance, je vous préviens, mais ce sont des hérissons émotionnels
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Eyed_Manekineko/pseuds/One_Eyed_Manekineko
Summary: Celà fait dix ans qu'Hojo terrorise Gaïa depuis la techno-créature SIN, frappant les villes du monde entier grâce à son armée de Squames.A Midgar, l'unité d'élite Avalanche tente de lutter contre les incursions des mutants et des monstres dans leur ville, grâce à la présence des jumeaux Strife, évadés de SIN et de divers héros de la guerre.Vincent Valentine arrive à Avalanche, bien décidé à débusquer Hojo et lui faire payer ses crimes.Mais il devra d'abord survivre à ses nouveaux collègues.Et ça, c'est pas gagné.
Relationships: Cid Highwind & Shera, Cid Highwind & Vincent Valentine, Elmyra Gainsborough/Barret Wallace, Lucrecia Crescent/Vincent Valentine, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Series: Avalanches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141769
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci n’est pas une fic Fix-it ou cross-over.  
> Tout est remanié.  
> Vous trouverez dedans des personnages de FF5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 (et j’ai arrêté les FF à ce moment là, faute de console et de temps), mais aussi de Kingdoms Heart, Final Fantasy: Advent Children et des références culturelles foireuses (bon, alors par contre, FF7 remake, Crisis Core, Before Crisis et Dirge of Cerberus, j’ai laissé tomber, j’ai pas put jouer aux jeux et les résumés que j’ai put lire à leur sujet sont au mieux, confus). L’univers lui-même est basé principalement sur celui de FF7, mais avec des villes ou des évènements liés à d’autres jeux. Pareil avec la culture du monde, beaucoup de choses ont changé et la chrono originelle est ici inexistante.  
> La fic est sérieuse et traitera de thèmes sombres, borderline horrifique par moment, comme l’expérimentation humaine, le meurtre, des traumatismes divers et variés, un mog obèse en peluche, des relations amoureuses hétéro/homo/bi/autres et du sens de l’humour pourris de certains personnages (ils se reconnaitront).  
> La fiction tourne principalement autour de Vincent, Cid, Yuffie, Zack, Aérith et Cloud, avec des interventions d’autres personnages.  
> Par contre, Tifa est morte. Désolée.  
> Et enfin, j’ai commencé à écrire cette fic il y a dix ans et j’avais laissé tombé pendant longtemps avant de m’y remettre.  
> Bonne lecture?  
> Comment ça je ne sais pas vendre mes travaux?

**Prologue**

C’était étrange de voir à quel point le Manoir n’avait pas changé. Certes, le jardin était une jungle de ronces, les carreaux gris de crasse et certains murs n’auraient pu supporter le poids d’un humain, vermoulus comme ils l’étaient.  
Mais tout était encore à sa place.  
Rien n'avait bougé.  
Les habitants étaient trop effrayés pour approcher du manoir, au point d’avoir construit une palissade autour, pour empêcher les monstres de sortir. Monstres qui ne semblaient exister que dans l’esprit des autochtones. Les soldats avaient dû arracher des planches pour ouvrir un chemin et il avait fallu toute la diplomatie du scientifique qui les accompagnait pour que les villageois les laissent faire.  
“Rien de bon ne sortira d’ici, Professeur, marmonna le chef du village. Rien.”  
“Je ne vous demande qu’une heure. Une petite heure Monsieur” répéta le scientifique.  
”Professeur Falmis, interrompit un soldat”, un gilet pare-balle à la main. “Mettez ceci”  
“Est-ce vraiment…”  
“Le Président aurait ma peau si je vous ramenait avec un cheveu en moins”, rétorqua le jeune soldat avant de lui adresser un sourire amical. “Et ma mère me ferait bien pire si je mettais en danger le seul espoir contre Sin.”  
Le professeur protesta pour la forme, mais laissa son cadet l’aider à enfiler l’armure, avant d’insérer quelques matérias de protection dans les emplacements sur l’épaule.  
“Guérir, esuna et quitter. vous savez les utiliser ? “  
“Ma femme est mage native, elle m’a apprit”, répondit le scientifique en effleurant une des billes verte sur son épaule.  
Les billes s’illuminèrent légèrement à son contact pendant qu’il les identifiait. Il était impossible de marquer une matéria, mais la pratique permettait de les différencier, même si c’était plus facile avec une que l’on utilisait plus fréquemment.  
“Nous allons entrer, restez à mes côtés, professeur” déclara le jeune soldat avant de remettre son casque et armer son fusil d’assaut.  
Le professeur sortit fébrilement les vieux plans qu’il avait réussi à retrouver après une longue fouille dans les archives de la Shinra et suivit la troupe à travers le jardin embroussaillé.  
“Bien, nous allons enfoncer la porte, restez en arrière, Professeur”... commença l’officier.  
“La clef est cachée sous le pot de fleurs de gauche” intervint le professeur Falmis. “Nous gardions toujours un double au cas où et…”  
Il s’aperçut des regards amusés des soldats sur lui et acheva son explication dans un balbutiement.  
“Enfin. Voilà.”  
Un des soldats récupéra la clef cachée et il ne fallut qu’un bon coup d’épaule pour débloquer la porte une fois celle ci déverrouillée.  
L’intérieur avait aussi peu changé que l’extérieur. Il y avait une épaisse couche de poussière, évidemment, et une forte odeur de pourriture dans l’air, mais les meubles étaient toujours à leur place, les tableaux aux murs et à part une vitre cassée, rien n’avait changé. La petite troupe de soldats prit position au centre de la pièce, entourant le scientifique.  
“Par où maintenant, Professeur ? “  
“L’escalier” commença le scientifique en orientant son plan avant de se diriger vers l’escalier. “Et ensuite…”  
“Professeur”, grommela un des soldats en lui coupant la route, “laissez nous passer devant.”  
“Ho, oui. Désolé”, s’excusa le vieil homme pendant que les soldats prenaient d’assaut l’escalier dans une formation parfaite.  
Le jeune homme assigné à la protection du scientifique lui fit signe d’approcher, tout en surveillant du coin de l’oeil un nid de chauve-souris, blotties dans un coin du salon, qui lui rendirent son regard peu amène.  
“A quoi sont nourries les bestioles ici ? Elles font la taille d’un chat !”  
“A la mako” répondit distraitement Falmis, plongé dans son plan.  
“Vous plaisantez ? “  
“Si seulement” soupira le scientifique en suivant le reste des soldats.  
“Professeur, c’est bien ici ? Confirmez la destination” demanda l’officier, la main sur une porte.  
“Oui... on passe cette pièce et on arrive dans une seconde plus grande, avec une cheminée.”  
Les soldats eurent vite fait d’envahir les pièces successives et à part quelques chauves souris qui s’enfuirent en piaillant, ils ne rencontrèrent pas d’obstacle. Falmis se fraya un chemin jusqu’à la cheminée et tâtonna sur le montant.  
“Où est ce que c’était déjà ?” marmonna t-il. “Le cadre ? non... La pierre... la pierre qui dépasse…”  
“Celle ci ?” S’enquit son garde du corps en appuyant sur une pierre un peu déchaussée.  
Le fond de la cheminée s’ouvrit soudain avec un claquement sonore et tout le monde recula d’un pas pour éviter le nuage de poussière malodorant qui se répandit.  
“Vous avez de bien meilleurs yeux que moi, jeune homme.”  
“Pas comme si ça servait à quoi que ce soit dans ce trou” grommela un autre soldat en jetant un coup d’oeil dans l’ouverture.  
“Gibson, Dunghan, vous allez devant, ouvrez le chemin” ordonna l’officier.  
“Faites attention, la rampe doit être pourrie” objecta le professeur Falmis.  
“Prenez-ça professeur” ajouta son garde du corps en lui tendant une torche électrique.  
“Merci.”  
La descente fut très lente. Les planches avaient effectivement pourries, et un des soldats, plus lourd que ses compagnons, manqua de passer au travers de l’une d’elles. Ce fut avec un soulagement certain qu’ils touchèrent le fond du puits rocheux et reprirent leur formation autour du scientifique.  
“C’est noir comme le cul de Diablo”, grommela un des soldats en allumant une torche à son tour.  
“Nous avions installé l’électricité. Peut être que ça fonctionne encore…”  
“SQUAME ! A MIDI !” Lâcha soudain un des soldats en épaulant son arme.  
“Dwayne ! Protégez le professeur,” ordonna l’officier, “tir à vue !”  
“Pardon ?” s’étonna Falmis, avant d’être plaqué au sol par son garde du corps.  
“Restez à terre professeur ! “  
Le vieil homme obéit, plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles pendant que les soldats mitraillaient la créature qu’ils avaient aperçue. Le silence retomba, et au bout de longues minutes, l'officier fit signe de stopper et effleura l’épaule de leur protégé.  
“Il a fuit. Quoique ce fut. Gibson, en exploration, allez jusqu’à la porte et revenez ! “  
“Oui Capitaine !”  
“A... à quoi ressemblait-il ?” Demanda le professeur en remettant ses lunettes éjectées par sa chute.  
“C’était humanoïde, mais…”  
“Humanoïde ? Alexander, j’espère que vous n’avez pas tiré sur celui que nous venions chercher !” s’exclama le scientifique en se relevant, époussetant ses habits.  
“Je vous demande pardon ?”  
“Capitaine ! La voie est libre jusqu’au laboratoire ! “  
“Entourez le professeur, nous y allons ! “  
“Attendez attendez !” Protesta le vieil homme avant de ramasser son plan. “Nous n’y allons pas... Cherchez... Il doit y avoir la porte d’une crypte quelque part.”  
“Je l’ai, intervint Gibson, elle est juste ici.”  
Le professeur se précipita aussitôt, suivi de près par son garde du corps. La porte était là en effet, mais fermée par de lourdes chaînes et un énorme cadenas.  
“S’il est vraiment là, il n’a pas dû sortir…”  
”Qui venons nous chercher ici professeur ?” s'enquit le capitaine.  
“Un vieil ami” murmura le scientifique en secouant la chaîne.  
“Permettez” s’excusa Dwayne en poussant doucement le vieil homme de côté.  
Il retira son casque, malgré les réprimandes de son capitaine et fit quelque chose au cadenas que le scientifique ne vit pas bien, puis les chaînes retombèrent.  
“Comment…”  
“J’ai grandit dans le secteur 6, Professeur,” répondit le soldat en remettant son casque,” le crochetage est presque une matière officielle à l’école là bas.”  
Le capitaine attira le scientifique en arrière et poussa la porte, son arme en joue au cas où. Il balaya lentement l’intérieur de la pièce de l’éclat de sa lampe avant d’entrer, bloquant la porte contre le mur.  
“Je ne sais pas qui vous cherchiez professeur, mais vous arrivez trop tard.”  
Les soldats entrèrent un à un dans la crypte, observant les cercueils qui jonchaient le sol, certains ouverts, d’autres encore soigneusement cloués.  
“Je crois que ce type a été enterré vivant”, risqua un des soldats, penché par-dessus un cercueil contenant un squelette torturé.  
“Je l’ai !” S’exclama soudain le professeur Falmis. “Aidez-moi ! “  
Le scientifique était en train d ‘essayer de pousser un cercueil pour en dégager un autre, coincé dessous. Avec l’aide des soldats, la grande boîte fut vite dégagée et le couvercle forcé.  
“Je n’aime pas beaucoup profaner les tombes” maugréa Gibson en approchant une lampe.  
“Si j’ai raison, je ne pense pas que ça le dérangera” rétorqua le scientifique en prenant la lampe pour l’approcher du contenu. “Ah, c’est bien lui.”  
Les soldats eurent un mouvement de recul en voyant le cadavre dans le cercueil. Là où ils pensaient trouver un squelette, comme dans les cercueils laissés ouverts, ou au moins une momie, ils pouvaient voir un homme, intact bien qu’amaigris, vêtu d’une cape rouge et de vêtements sombres. Il gisait sur le flanc, ses cheveux noirs retombant sur son visage.  
“Comment ça se fait qu’il ne soit pas décomposé ?” S’étonna un des soldats.  
Le professeur Falmis dégagea la gorge de l’homme, posant ses doigts sur son cou avant de secouer la tête.  
“Non, Dwayne. Il est vivant.”  
\---  
L’air était frais. Frais et surtout, pur. ce fut la première sensation qu’il ressenti. Un air pur, au lieu de l’atmosphère humide et renfermée de la crypte.  
“Non, ce n’est pas la peine.”  
La pièce était sombre, mais la lumière filtrait par le seuil, découpant une lame blanche sur le mur près de son lit.  
“Je rentrerais tard. Va te coucher.”  
Il voyait une silhouette, debout dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, une main tenant le battant à demi fermé, l’autre portée à son oreille avec une espèce de... de talkie walkie miniature?  
“Oui. Je lui transmettrais ton bonjour chérie. Dès qu’il sera réveillé.”  
Il connaissait parfaitement cette voix. Malgré le temps, il s‘en souvenait très bien.  
“Pardon ? Il est réveillé ? Mais depuis quand…”  
L’homme poussa un peu plus le panneau de bois, jetant un regard vers le lit au fond de la pièce. La lumière se refléta sur ses lunettes et le malade eut un petit moment de recul par réflexe.  
“Je te rappelle chérie. A tout à l’heure” ajouta l’homme avant de raccrocher et ranger son téléphone dans sa poche. “Tout va bien. Tu es à l’abri ici.”  
Tout en parlant d’un ton aussi rassurant et calme que possible, l’homme ouvrit la porte en grand, laissant la lumière envahir la pièce. Le malade leva à demi la main, trop faible pour se protéger les yeux et plissa les paupières.  
“Du calme. C’est moi. Gast... Gast Falmis…”  
“Gast ? “  
Le malade se détendit et reposa la main, pendant que le Professeur approchait, repoussant la porte pour épargner les yeux de son patient.  
“Où suis-je ? “  
“White mage hospital. Celui des Monts Nibel,” répondit son ami en lui prenant le poignet, cherchant son pouls.  
“Où est Lucrezia ?”  
Le professeur eut un long soupir et reposa le bras de son patient, encore étonné de le trouver si frêle entre ses mains.  
“Il.. s’est passé beaucoup de choses.”  
Il se tut en voyant que son ami le dévisageait avec surprise, observant son visage à la lumière diffuse du couloir.  
“Gast... Que t'est-il arrivé ?”  
Le scientifique eut un petit rire las en se frottant le visage.  
“Beaucoup de choses... Beaucoup d’années…”  
Le malade garda le silence quelques secondes avant de reprendre, de son étrange voix grave et basse.  
“Combien ? “  
“Je ne crois pas que tu ais...”  
“Combien ?” Répéta le malade, plus fermement.  
“Trente ans.”  
Le malade accusa le coup, mieux que Gast ne l’aurait cru en tout cas.  
“Lucrezia... Est morte. N’est-ce pas ? “  
Le professeur acquiesça, les yeux baissés sur ses mains.  
“Je suis désolé.”  
“Et.. l’enfant ?”  
Cette fois, Gast poussa un très long soupir las et retira ses lunettes pour se masser l’arête du nez.  
“Écoute... Tu viens de te réveiller d’une longue stase, je ne pensais pas que c’était médicalement possible de s’en remettre si vite…”  
“Gast” commença son patient en essayant de s’asseoir.  
“Et” reprit le médecin en le retenant d’une pression légère qui le plaqua pourtant au lit, “il vaut mieux que tu reprennes des forces avant d’affronter ce qui s’est passé pendant ce temps.”  
Le professeur vérifia la poche transparente pendue au-dessus du malade avant d’abaisser à nouveau le regard sur son ami.  
Il se souvenait d’un jeune homme athlétique et dynamique, qui grimpait les chemin de Nibelheim avec agilité, le voir aussi maigre et affaibli lui faisait de la peine.  
“Fais-moi confiance.”  
“Je n’ai pas vraiment le choix.”  
“Je repasserai demain,” promis le scientifique. “Ha. Ifalna te transmet le bonjour.”  
"Ifalna ?”  
“Ma femme” expliqua le scientifique avec un petit sourire embarrassé.  
“Je... ne la connais pas.”  
“Mais elle te connaît. Crois-moi. Repose-toi.”  
Le scientifique eut un dernier sourire rassurant pour son ami et se tourna à nouveau vers la porte. Au moment où il allait la refermer, le malade le rappela.  
“Gast ?”  
Le professeur stoppa son geste.  
“Oui ?”  
Un silence, comme si le malade avait changé d’avis, et puis, d’une voix plus faible.  
“Pourrais-tu... Laisser.. la porte ouverte. Je te prie” ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.  
“Bien sur. Je donnerais des instructions pour que les infirmières ne ferment pas.”  
“Merci Gast. Bonne nuit.”  
“Bonne nuit Vincent.”  
\---  
“C’est un garçon.”  
Gast tendit une vieille photo à son patient. Quelques jours avaient passés seulement, mais Vincent arrivait désormais à s’asseoir seul, bien que toujours affaibli et incapable d’avaler de la nourriture solide, il ne pouvait se passer de la perfusion de solution nutritive fixée à son bras. Vincent prit la photo et la détailla un petit moment en silence.  
“Elle voulait un fils…” murmura-t-il.  
“Il s'appelle Séphiroth”, continua Gast en fouillant le dossier qu’il avait amené avec lui, sortant d’autres photos.  
Vincent prit délicatement une autre photo, prenant garde à ne pas l'abîmer. La première qu’il avait vu était une simple photo de bébé, à peine né, enveloppé dans une serviette éponge, encore rouge et fripé de sa naissance. La seconde le montrait à trois ans, un petit garçon aux courts cheveux gris pâle, vêtu d’une blouse de patient. Vincent jeta un regard inquisitif à Gast.  
“Vous faisiez des expériences sur lui ?”  
Le scientifique hocha la tête.  
“Pendant quelques années. J’ai quitté le projet quand il avait six ans.”  
“Tu… tu as…”  
“Non! Non, rien de ce qu’il a fait subir à Lucrezia” coupa rapidement Gast. “Je n’ai fait qu’observer sa croissance. Noter ses progrès, ses capacités… Le simple fait de le voir grandir était.. un miracle de la science et…”  
Vincent hocha la tête et regarda à nouveau la photo, jusqu'à ce que Gast la lui prenne en douceur.  
“Et Hojo ? “  
Gast soupira en secouant la tête.  
“Tu es bien un Turk toi, tu vas toujours droit au but.”  
“C’est plus efficace” répondit Vincent, “surtout quand je sais qu’on me cache quelque chose.”  
Le scientifique jeta un regard las à son ami et rouvrit le dossier, l’étalant sur ses genoux. Il aurait du se douter que Vincent ne se laisserait pas être ménagé.  
“... Il y a une quinzaine d'années. La guerre a éclaté entre Wutai et la Shinra…”  
“Wutai et Midgar tu veux dire ? “  
“C’est la même chose maintenant. La Shinra a pris le contrôle de Midgar. Son importance est devenue mondiale. Pendant cette guerre,” continua Gast en sortant une coupure de presse, “Séphiroth a été nommé général en chef.”  
“Il avait quinze ans”, objecta Vincent en se penchant sur la coupure de presse.  
“Il n’avait pas quinze ans, et des pouvoirs qui dépassent l’imagination” continua Gast en s’appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise. “Je l’ai vu invoquer des Gardiens quand il n’avait pas dix ans, c’est un mage natif et en plus il... Il maîtrise l’épée à la perfection…”  
Le scientifique eut un geste impuissant.  
“Mais ce n’était qu’un enfant” répéta Vincent.  
“Vincent, il a gagné la guerre. En deux mois, il a retourné toute la situation. Quasiment à lui tout seul.”  
Le brun fixa longuement son ami, jusqu’à ce que le scientifique lui fasse signe de lire l’article.  
“Trois ans plus tard, Hojo était accusé de meurtres, et diverses autres crimes à côté desquels les Turks auraient fait figure d’enfants de cœur.”  
Vincent jeta un regard au scientifique qui le lui rendit, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres.  
“Sans vouloir critiquer ta conscience professionnelle, Vincent, tu as toujours eu plus de morale que tous tes collègues réunis.”  
Vincent secoua la tête d’un air las et prit l’article que lui tendait Gast.  
“La Shinra coupe les vivres à Hojo et il disparaît, du jour au lendemain, avec Sephiroth, ainsi que le contenu entier de son laboratoire.”  
“L’article dit qu’il a disparu en mission” objecta Vincent en désignant les gros titres.  
“Et la Shinra serait prête à avouer qu’ils ont égaré l’homme le plus puissant du monde ? La “Voix de Ramuh” appartient à la Shinra, ils l’ont racheté il y a vingt ans.”  
“Dommage” maugréa Vincent en rendant l’article à Gast “pour une fois qu’un journal disait la vérité…”  
“Je t’offrirais un abonnement au “Chocobo enchaîné 1”, promis Gast.  
Pendant que Vincent se demandait quel était le rapport, le scientifique se rembrunit et posa quelques photos sur les genoux de son ami.  
"Le 16 octobre de l’année 2965, Wutai est ravagé par un typhon meurtrier. Il y a de nombreux morts et disparus. Le pays est plongé dans le chaos le plus total. La moitié de la famille impériale est décimée et la Shinra envoie rapidement des troupes pour assurer le ravitaillement en nourriture, médicaments et eau potable, ainsi que le contrôle des informations.”  
“De quel genre d’informations ?” Demanda Vincent, soudain intrigué et trop familier avec ce genre de manœuvre.  
“Ce n’était pas un typhon.”  
Cette fois, Gast ne sortit pas une coupure de presse, mais une plaque métallique qu’il posa sur les genoux de Vincent avant de l’ouvrir.  
“Qu’est-ce que c’est? “  
“Un ordinateur portable” répondit distraitement Gast tout en allumant la machine.  
“Ils en font des portables, maintenant ?”  
“Si tu savais. Regarde.”  
Une vidéo apparut sur l’écran, l’image sombre et tremblante, visiblement prise de nuit. Vincent crut reconnaître le port de Wutai, bien qu’il ne l’ai pas vu depuis des années. Des bateaux de pêche étaient secoués dans tous les sens par d’énormes vagues, mais malgré la pluie battante, il n’y avait pas le vent caractéristique d’un typhon. Des exclamations en wutan se faisaient entendre autour du cinéaste amateur et Vincent vit des wutans s’enfuir en courant vers lui.  
“Que se passe t-il ? “  
Gast lui fit signe d’attendre, un doigt sur le clavier.  
Un des navires se souleva soudain, dans un craquement assourdissant. au lieu de retomber après le passage de la vague, il bascula, cul par-dessus tête, avant de s'abattre sur la jetée de pierre.  
Quelque chose bougea encore, repoussant un autre bateau et Gast appuya aussitôt sur une touche, figeant la vidéo sur la créature.  
Vincent se redressa, le regard rivé sur la gigantesque nageoire qui envahissait tout l’écran.  
“Nous l'appelons Sin, déclara Gast, d’un ton mortellement sérieux.  
Vincent inspira longuement en se redressant. Au vu de la taille de sa nageoire, la créature devait être presque aussi haute que le phare de Wutai.  
“J’ignore encore exactement ce qu’elle est. Quelques années plus tard, nous avons réussi à la faire battre en retraite d’une autre ville, et j’ai put analyser un morceau de nageoire qu’on lui avait arraché…”  
“Avec quoi ? “  
“Un canon à mako” répondit sérieusement le scientifique. “C’est la seule chose qui puisse l’égratigner.”  
Il remit la vidéo en marche et Vincent vit le phare être renversé d’un coup d’épaule de Sin, puis la créature se hisser à demi hors de l’eau.  
“C’est lui qui a détruit Wutai ? “  
“Non. Ce sont eux.”  
Sur l’écran, le dos de Sin sembla soudain s’animer, comme un frisson qui remonterait le long de son corps, et ses écailles se détachèrent en grappe, prenant leur vol en vrombissant. L’une d’entre elles vint s’abattre à quelques mètres du cinéaste qui sembla soudain réaliser à quel danger il s’exposait. La caméra tomba au sol alors qu’il s’enfuyait en hurlant. L’angle de vue réduit n'empêcha pas Vincent de voir l’écaille s’ouvrir en deux, et des pattes insectoïdes en sortir, soutenant une créature à vue de nez aussi haute qu’un chocobo adulte. Gast arrêta de nouveau la vidéo et rabattit l’écran.  
“Ce sont les squames. Des créatures qui vivent en symbiose avec Sin. Il en existe plusieurs types, ceux-là sont les moissonneurs.”  
“Les moissonneurs ? “  
“Oui. Ils récupèrent tout ce qu’ils peuvent. De la nourriture, des générateurs, des animaux... des humains.”  
Vincent inspira profondément et Gast posa aussitôt la main sur son épaule.  
“Ça va ? “  
“Oui. Je pense. Ça.. a un rapport avec Hojo ? “  
“C’est lui qui l’a créé.”  
Gast rouvrit son dossier et tendit plusieurs pages de rapport à Vincent. Une vieille photo montrait Hojo posant devant un long cylindre de verre empli d’un liquide verdâtre et dans lequel flottait une espèce d’embryon géant recroquevillé sur lui-même, et pourtant déjà plus grand qu’Hojo.  
“Projet S.I.N. . Il est passé d’une créature de deux mètres de long à ça en moins de deux ans. Ses cellules sont saturées de mako, je ne sais même pas comment il fait pour ne pas être empoisonné par son propre sang. Quelqu’un à la Shinra a reconnu Sin et j’ai été rappelé d’urgence à Midgar pour essayer de débusquer Hojo.”  
“Rappelé ?”  
“J’avais démissionné pour épouser Ifalna.”  
Vincent haussa un sourcil, étonné que le scientifique ait fait un tel sacrifice pour l’amour d’une femme. Sans avoir été aussi radical qu’Hojo dans sa conception de la science, Gast avait tendance à ne rien remarquer de ce qui se passait autour de lui quand il était plongé dans ses expériences.  
“Tu as réussi à le retrouver ?"  
Gast soupira et secoua la tête.  
“En 2968, Terra est détruite. Suivie par Winhill l’année suivante. A la même période, la majorité des clans des lions cosmos est décimé par des squames. En 2970... Sin est découvert au large de Junon. La Shinra bat le rappel de toutes ses forces armées. C’est là que Sin est gravement blessé... Mais il arrive à fuir. Pendant trois ans, on ne trouve plus un signe de vie de sa part.”  
“Mais il est revenu…”  
“En 73. Il attaque Besaid. Il est repoussé grâce aux canons à mako construits pour protéger la ville. En 2974, il attaque Alexandria. La ville est toujours debout, mais c’est uniquement grâce aux invocateurs. Après la bataille, les forces Alexandrine et Shinra ratissent les côtes pour exterminer les squames restant. Et là, ils tombent sur deux survivants.”  
Gast sortit deux photos et les tendit à Vincent. Deux jeunes hommes en tenue militaire se trouvaient dessus, essayant tous deux de ne pas sourire à l’appareil photo. C’étaient à peine des adolescents, l’un aussi brun que l’autre était blond.  
“Isack et Cloud Strife. Ils avaient seize ans là dessus. Quelques mois plus tard, ils étaient envoyés à Winhill. Ils y ont disparu lors de l’attaque de Sin. Et pourtant on les retrouve tous les deux à Alexandria cinq ans plus tard. “  
“Que s’est il passé ? “  
“Ils se sont enfuis de Sin. “  
“Enfuis de…”  
“Sin... sin est à la fois un monstre géant, un hôte pour les squames et une espèce de.. de nef vivante. Isack Strife nous a décrit l’intérieur autant qu’il le pouvait. Il n’a pas vu grand-chose, ils étaient enfermés et Hojo leur a fait subir des expériences, mais c’est grâce à leur témoignage qu’on en sait autant sur Sin. “  
Vincent réfléchit quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur la photo des deux adolescents.  
“2974... c‘était l’année dernière…” Commença t-il après un rapide calcul mental.  
“Oui.”  
“Et... Hojo court toujours.”  
“Oui” soupira Gast. “Depuis la défaite d’Alexandria, il se fait plus discret. Il sait que nous avons maintenant de quoi repousser Sin, alors il a changé de tactique. Il envoie les squames par petits groupes vers les villes. Ils sont moins dangereux qu’une attaque frontale de Sin, mais ils se glissent partout. Et certains.. ont un visage humain. Ils sont parfois impossibles à discerner d’une autre personne.”  
“Que veut- il ?"  
“Si je le savais…” répondit Gast en levant les mains d’un geste impuissant. “Ça fait des années que nous ne pouvons rien faire d’autre que subir ses assauts. Parfois, nous arrivons à le prendre de court. Avec les canons à mako... Ou en démantelant ses laboratoires secrets. Dans l’un d‘eux, j’ai retrouvé des notes concernant un certain V. Valentine. J’ai pu remonter la piste jusqu’au Manoir de Nibelheim et j’ai... Je t’ai trouvé là-bas. Je... je suis désolé Vincent. Je ne pensais pas... Je n’imaginais pas ce qu’il... qu’il t’ait…”  
Gast inspira longuement avant de reprendre, essayant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix.  
“Je ne pensais pas qu’il aurait falsifié ton acte de décès... J’aurais dû vérifier… Je savais que vous ne vous aimiez pas, mais pas.. pas au point qu’il..."  
Vincent se tourna, tendant la main droite pour la poser sur l’épaule de son ami.  
“Ce n’est pas ta faute. Hojo est le seul coupable.”  
Il serra légèrement avant de se rasseoir correctement.  
“Et je lui ferai payer.”  
Gast eut un petit sourire avant de se lever, vérifiant que Vincent n’avait pas dérangé sa perfusion en bougeant.  
“Pour le moment, tu ne peux rien faire, tu es encore trop affaibli. Ordre du médecin, garde le lit.”  
“Qu’est-ce que je peux faire contre lui ?” Demanda soudain Vincent.  
Gast hésita un petit moment avant de soupirer.  
“Il y a une unité spéciale qui s’occupe de chasser les squames et protéger Midgar. On l’appelle Avalanche. Les Strife en font partie. Je peux m’arranger pour que tu y sois intégré dès que tu seras remis.”  
“Et ça me permettrait de trouver Hojo ?” Demanda le brun en massant la peau autour de l’aiguille.  
“En tout cas, les Strife ont le même objectif que toi 2 . Ne touche pas à ça.”  
Gast repoussa la main de Vincent pour inspecter l’aiguille, ignorant la façon dont la main de Vincent s’était crispé à son contact.  
“Ils ont leurs chances ?”  
"Ifalna dit que oui…”  
“Qu’en sait-elle ? “  
“Elle... “  
Gast remonta ses lunettes rondes du bout des doigts, cherchant comment finir sa phrase sans passer pour un lunatique.  
“C’est une mage native. Elle voit des choses…”  
“Ça ne me semble pas très scientifique comme preuve.”  
“Au point où j’en suis Vincent... Je suis prêt à accepter n’importe quoi pour être débarrassé d’Hojo... Je suis censé trouver des armes contre les squames, et débusquer Hojo, mais je ne suis pas un détective, et la Shinra ne me laisse pas fourrer mon nez dans leurs vieux dossiers, ils ont trop peur que je déterre des souvenirs peu reluisants…”  
“Pourquoi les aides-tu alors Gast ?” finit par demander Vincent.  
Le docteur eut un petit soupir résigné et désigna la pochette sur les genoux de son ami.  
“Parce que les gouvernements se sont effondrés. Parce que les rois sont morts. Parce que la seule autorité organisée qui empêche notre monde de tomber dans le chaos est Shinra. Ce sont eux qui s'occupent de la nourriture, de l'armement, de défendre les gens. Ce sont des pourris, mais c'est notre seul espoir de survie. Sans eux, je n'aurais eu aucun espoir de comprendre ce qu'est Sin et les squames, ni de créer des armes utiles contre eux. Si seulement ils pouvaient être moins... bornés…”  
“Et tu penses que je changerais quelque chose ? “  
“Tu es un Turk. Ce n’est pas toi qui m’a dit que remuer les affaires sordides, c’était ton rayon ?”  
Gast fut récompensé par un des rares sourires en coin de Vincent.  
“Si il le faut.”  
“Il le faudra... Mais pour le moment, le plus urgent est de te reposer. Je repasserai plus tard.”  
Gast se leva et reprit son ordinateur et le dossier avant de sembler se remémorer quelque chose. Il fouilla alternativement toutes ses poches avant de parvenir à trouver ce qu’il cherchait. Une carte plastifiée longue comme sa paume et munie d'une photo et d'un code barre.  
“Voilà” déclara le docteur en la lui tendant.  
“Qu’est-ce que c’est ?” Demanda le brun en tendant la main.  
“Ta nouvelle identité officielle, je l’ai faite faire le plus rapidement possible au cas où."  
“Où as tu eu ça ? “  
“Travailler pour les pourris à parfois du bon, surtout en matière de faux papiers. Bienvenue à Midgar... Monsieur Valentine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 On a les références qu'on a... J'avais mentionné mon sens de l'humour pourri?  
> 2 Trouver Hojo et l'éclater contre un mur.


	2. Seventh Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La convalescence est finie, quoiqu'en dise Gast. Il est désormais temps pour Vincent d'affronter Midgar, les monstres et ses nouveaux collègues.  
> Vincent a été Turk pendant presque dix ans.  
> Il devrait survivre.  
> \---  
> Tags spécifique à ce chapitre:  
> Elmyra est une maman, Barret est un papa, Cid est une grande gueule, Cloud est un zombi, Zack est hyperactif, Aérith est adorable, Wedge est un punching ball pour les squames, Biggs finira cardiaque, Yuffie est une sale gosse mais c’est leur sale gosse, Red est une peluche, Sith aussi au sens propre du terme, Cait est un chat, non, je veux dire un vrai chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple : Pour commencer, on a un adorable Zack+Aerith, le reste viendra, promis  
> Attention: Il va y avoir de la réinterprétation sévère de FF7, même sans tenir compte du Remake. Les évènement sont modifiés, changés ou absents, les rapports entre les personnages sont plus ou moins différents, donc: Ca va changer.  
> (en plus ça fait plus de 10 ans que j'ai pas joué au jeu.)  
> Il y aura des petites notes fréquentes sur pourquoi j’ai choisi telle ou telle information plutôt qu’une autre, n’hésitez pas à les consulter! 1

**Chapitre 1: Seventh Heaven**

Midgar avait-elle été neuve un jour ? La ville avait toujours paru aussi grise et polluée à Vincent. Peut-être était-elle simplement moins neuve .. Mais à ses yeux, Midgar n'avait pas changé.  
Même s' il s'attendait plus ou moins à une telle décrépitude, c'était presque déprimant.  
_C'était_ vraiment déprimant.  
Peut-être que c'était la pluie qui influait son humeur. Elle ruisselait du sol des plates-formes supérieures, pas même en averse, comme là-haut, mais pareille à des ruisselets sales, le long des piliers de soutien.  
Tout ce qui entrait dans cette ville était souillé, déformé… On n'en sortait pas indemne, on était infecté à vie par Midgar, comme les SOLDATS intoxiqués au Mako.  
Vincent enfouit son visage dans le large col de son manteau rouge quand il arriva au secteur 7. Une brusque bourrasque de vent le gifla, accompagnant une petite pluie froide et piquante, semblable à des dizaines de glaçons microscopiques. Un peu surpris par la présence de la pluie, il leva les yeux vers le ciel et contempla la large ouverture dans la plaque supérieure, dernier témoin en date des malheurs de Midgar. Tout le secteur 7 avait sauté quelques semaines plus tôt, provoquant des dizaines de morts. N'eut-ce été Avalanche et ses membres, il y en aurait eut beaucoup d’autres, autant chez les habitants des taudis que ceux de la surface  
Désormais, le secteur 7 n'était plus qu'une grande décharge, pire encore que dans les autres taudis. Le gros de la plaque avait été évacué par la Shinra, même si quelques pans restaient encore à démantibuler. Des pilleurs s'introduisaient dans les rares maisons encore entières, volant les maigres biens qui y étaient cachés, et les ferrailleurs se battaient pour prélever le plus possible de matériaux. Peut-être que la récupération était strictement réglementée, effort de guerre oblige, mais ici, dans les taudis, ces lois étaient presque oubliées. On aurait pu dire à un ferrailleur qu'il était hors la loi et s'entendre répondre, avec franchise, qu'il l'ignorait avant qu'on le lui signale.  
Vincent s'arracha à la contemplation du ciel gris entre les plaques métalliques et reprit son chemin. Il devait faire vite, on l'attendait au secteur 8. Baissant la tête, il avança dans la pluie froide et traversa rapidement le secteur en ruine. C'était vraiment désolant. Toutes ces ruines… Et pourtant, ça et là, installés sous des bâches et des abris de fortune, tous les habitants vivaient encore ici, trop attachés à leurs racines… Ou n'ayant simplement nulle part ailleurs où aller.  
Laissant le secteur 7 derrière lui, Vincent s'estima heureux, ou plutôt satisfait, faute d'un meilleur mot, de savoir qu'il avait toujours un endroit où vivre, même s'il n'y était pas le bienvenu.  
Il fit à nouveau une pause en arrivant en vue de sa destination, le temps de vérifier l’adresse, puis reprit sa route.  
Il s'arrêta presque immédiatement quand son pied buta doucement sur une chose molle. Intrigué malgré lui, il ramena doucement sa chaussure et pencha la tête sur la petite boule de poils sale et trempée, se demandant si c'était un rat mort ou autre bestiole des égouts de Midgar. L'animal bougea et miaula faiblement quand il le poussa de la pointe de sa botte.  
Un chaton.  
“Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?”  
L'animal tourna faiblement la tête vers la voix humaine, fixant son regard émeraude sur l'inconnu en rouge.  
“Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi ? “  
Le petit félin 2 miaula en guise de réponse et essaya de se relever sur ses pattes pataudes. Vincent secoua la tête et commença à repartir, déterminé à laisser le chaton derrière lui et l'oublier quand un second miaulement pitoyable le stoppa. Le petit animal s'était relevé et avançait d'un pas chancelant vers le refuge qu'offrait sa cape. Une fois à l'abri, il se secoua, s'y reprenant à plusieurs reprises et éclaboussant les bottes ferrées de son parapluie taille humaine puis commença la longue tâche de se nettoyer la fourrure.  
“Ne te gênes pas..”  
“Mraaaaaaa” répondit le félin.  
Le brun laissa échapper un sourire devant le spectacle du petit chat complètement trempé, sa fourrure pointant dans toutes les directions. Il leva les yeux au ciel, ou plutôt vers la plaque au-dessus de lui, puis repoussa sa cape et se pencha sur le petit animal.  
Une griffe dorée cueillit la bestiole sous le ventre, délicatement, et la ramena contre le torse de Vincent. Celui-ci referma son manteau sur son petit fardeau, laissant juste assez d'espace pour que l'animal respire, et reprit enfin son chemin vers un petit bâtiment, à peine visible par delà les toits des taudis de Midgar. Sous le manteau, le chaton flaira longuement la griffe de métal puis se pelotonna au creux du coude qui le tenait, touchant contre le lourd pistolet pendu au holster.

* * *

Seventh Heaven 3 était une des innombrables maisons des taudis, construites par la Shinra lors de la fondation de Midgar, pour assurer un toit sûr et solide aux habitants les plus défavorisés. Lesquels n’avaient pas mis longtemps à s’apercevoir qu’ils s’étaient fait avoir. Peu d’isolation, murs fins comme du papier de riz, eau courante et électricité mal assurée, ce n’était qu’un petit aperçu de ce qui attendaient les habitants. Mais débrouillards comme ils étaient, ceux-ci eurent vite fait de réparer et d'améliorer les maisons, s’entraidant comme ils pouvaient, répartissant les habitats aux familles les plus démunies, transformant d’autres en magasins indispensables pour vivre là.  
C’est ainsi que Seventh Heaven avait été d’abord une boutique, puis un bar, transformé en caserne de pompiers au début de la guerre contre Wutaï, avant d’être réquisitionné par la Shinra pour y loger une troupe d’élite dédiée à la lutte contre les squames.  
La bâtisse, un étage à peine, était montée sur pilotis comme pour s’élever au-dessus de la route boueuse. Un autre bâtiment préfabriqué avait été ajouté à la hâte à même le sol cette fois, une espèce d’abri conçu pour garer des véhicules. La porte était restée ouverte, et bien qu’il n’y avait que deux motos installées là, ainsi qu’une camionnette recouverte d’une bâche, il y avait assez de places pour d’autres véhicules, dont les roues avaient laissé des traces sombres sur le sol hâtivement bétonné. L’homme grimpa les quelques marches du porche, puis sonna à la porte d’entrée et attendit qu’on lui ouvre.  
Il était, fort heureusement, patient, car il se passa une minute avant qu’on ouvre la porte à la volée, sur une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, remonté en queue de cheval et équipée d’un micro attaché sur l’oreille.  
“On est fermé ! Revenez dans deux heures !” Lança-t-elle avant de lui refermer la porte au nez.  
L’homme s’autorisa quelques secondes à contempler la porte et la réponse qu’on lui avait faite, puis ouvrit de lui même et jeta un coup d’œil à l’intérieur.  
Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce, qui officiait apparemment à la fois comme salle à manger et salle de séjour. Il y avait une table de réfectoire sur la gauche, un canapé et une TV sur la droite, et, au fond, une ouverture faisait communiquer le séjour et la cuisine. Deux portes, de chaque côté de la pièce, menaient au reste de la maison.  
Personne dans la salle, la jeune fille avait apparemment disparu.  
Sans un bruit, l’homme avança jusqu’au milieu du salon, notant quelques indices sur les habitants des lieux.  
Un canapé couvert de poils rouges, sur lequel trônait une énorme peluche de mog obèse.  
Une grande gamelle d’eau et une autre, probablement pour la nourriture, posées hors du chemin pour ne pas gêner, toutes deux marquées d’un mot tracé au feutre : Redounet.  
Une bonne douzaine de chaises dépareillées, éparpillées autour de la table.  
Un vieux flipper dans un coin, une cible à fléchettes piquetée de shuriken Wutan.  
Un tas de magazines plus ou moins bien empilés, quelques numéros de Baston Mag et du Fanzine des Fanas des Flingues 4 ouvert sur la petite table basse devant le canapé.  
Des verres et tasses dessus, encore à moitié pleins.  
Un pull abandonné sur un dossier de chaise.  
Apparemment, les habitants étaient partis précipitamment.  
La porte de gauche s’ouvrit soudainement sur la jeune fille, une plaque de plastique à la main, et qui traversa la pièce sans ralentir, en hurlant presque dans son écouteur.  
“Quand je dis gauche, c’est gauche Zack, pas l’autre gauche ! Oui ! Je demande à Reeve ! Tenez le coup les renforts arrivent !”  
Elle remarqua l’homme en rouge et lui jeta un regard noir en désignant la porte.  
“Foutez le camp ou j’appelle les… heu, les Turks ! “  
“Je suis attendu,” la coupa l’inconnu d’un ton ferme.  
“Vous auriez rendez-vous avec Bahamut en personne que je m’en foutrais tout autant ! Sortez !”   
“Jessie !” Interrompit une voix de stentor venant de la porte de droite.  
“J’arrive chef en chef !” répondit la jeune fille en se précipitant vers la porte, faisant signe à l’inconnu de s’asseoir. “On a pas le temps maintenant, posez votre cul sur le canapé et n’en bougez plus !”   
Son interlocuteur attendit quelques secondes avant de la suivre dans la pièce suivante, arrivant dans un petit bureau exigu et mal éclairé. Un homme en costume noir, aux cheveux noir et au bouc soigneusement taillé semblait s’époumoner au téléphone.  
“Je me fiche de tes manœuvres d'entraînement, Heidegger ! Mes hommes ont besoin de renforts MAINTENANT ! “  
“Ça veut dire : ‘pas de renfort’ ?” S’enquit Jessie avec une grimace quand il raccrocha rageusement l’appareil.  
Son chef inspira longuement pour se calmer avant de reprendre la parole.  
“Contacte Tseng discrètement”, ordonna-t-il, “dit-lui qu’on a besoin d‘aide et qu’on le lui revaudra.”  
“Oui chef !” fit la jeune fille avant de se retourner et tomber nez à nez avec l’intrus en rouge.  
Elle poussa un hurlement qui fit sursauter son chef et essaya d'asséner un coup de poing à l’homme. Elle poussa un second hurlement quand une main griffue et dorée la saisit par le poignet, la maintenant à distance respectable.  
Derrière elle, son chef sortit un pistolet du tiroir de son bureau, prêt à le décharger entre les yeux de l’inconnu.  
Tous baissèrent les yeux quand le chaton dégringola au sol en miaulant, se retenant de toutes ses griffes à la cape rouge.  
“… Vous êtes ?” Finit par s’enquérir le brun sans baisser son arme.  
“Vincent Valentine”, répondit l’inconnu en ramassant le chaton ébouriffé par sa chute. “La nouvelle recrue.”  
“C’est VOUS les renforts ?” s’exclama Jessie.  
<A propos de renforts ! >hurla une voix dans son écouteur, si fort qu’elle l’arracha en grimaçant < il nous en faut, là, tout de suite, MAINTENANT ! >

* * *

Barret poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le jeune blond cessa de s’acharner contre l'énorme squame qu’ils avaient acculé dans le bureau désert. Cloud était imbattable avec une épée entre les mains, mais la rage qu’il mettait à achever les squames et à s’assurer qu’ils ne se relèveraient pas était inquiétante.  
Salutaire, mais inquiétante.  
“C’est bon Cloud. C’est bon. Ça suffit. Yuffie, dis-nous si ça va ? “  
“Ça va, je vais bien”, répondit une jeune voix de derrière le bureau renversé. “Je peux sortir ? Cloud est calmé ?“  
“Reste où tu es, je t'envoie Aérith", ordonna le colosse avant de faire signe à la guérisseuse de passer.  
Il s’interposa entre le cadavre du squame et Aérith pendant que la jeune femme se faufilait dans le bureau au secours de leur benjamine. Cloud n’était même pas essoufflé, remarqua-t-il en approchant d’un pas prudent.  
“Cloud ? Recule.”  
Le blond lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux sur le squame.  
“Cloud”, reprit Barret, “c’est un ordre. Rejoins Red, surveillez le couloir.”  
Cette fois le blond secoua la tête comme s’il se réveillait et dévisagea Barret d’un air surpris.  
“Cloud” répéta Barret.  
“Ha. Oui. J’y vais”, répondit enfin le blond avant de nettoyer son arme sur un lambeau de rideau.  
Il sortit du bureau rapidement, laissant Barret avec les deux filles. Soulagé par le retour à la réalité du blond, le grand noir se rapprocha de leurs collègues et se pencha par dessus l’épaule d’Aérith.  
“Elle va bien ? “  
“Rien de cassé, ni de foulé,” diagnostiqua Aérith en se relevant, tendant la main à l’adolescente, “juste de beaux bleus et une belle chute.”  
Yuffie grommela en acceptant la main tendue et se frotta les reins en grimaçant. Elle se pencha sur les restes du squame avec une petite grimace de dégoût.  
“Shera va râler, elle le voulait vivant.”  
“Oui et bien Shera n’était pas là quand il t’a jeté contre le bureau façon poupée de chiffon.” rétorqua Barret en lui tapotant l’épaule du doigt. “Qu’est ce que je t’ai déjà dit sur le corps à corps avec un squame, bon sang ?”  
“J’avais une opportunité…”  
“Mes fesses ! Tu as eu du bol que Cloud soit là !”   
La petite brune fit la moue, vexée de se faire réprimander par le doyen de l’équipe. Pendant qu’elle boudait, Barret tapota l’écouteur fixé à son oreille.  
“Zack, on a fini le nettoyage.”  
Un vague bruit parasite se fit entendre et le colosse recommença, un peu plus inquiet.  
“Zack ? “  
Toujours le même son grésillant. Aérith fit de même avec son module et secoua la tête.  
“Je ne capte plus rien.”  
“Moi non plus !” s’exclama Yuffie après avoir ramassé le sien, tombé pendant l'échauffourée.  
Barret saisit aussitôt son PHS et appuya sur la touche d’appel d’urgence, contactant Seventh Heaven.  
<Reeve, Heidegger, si c’est toi, magne ton….>  
“C’est Barret”, coupa le cyborg, “on n’a plus de contact avec Zack.”  
Barret entendit un bruit de fond, puis Jessie demander à avoir le combiné.  
<Ici Jessie, l’équipe de Zack est deux étages plus bas, au parking ! Ils essayaient de désamorcer une bombe bio et un squame leur est tombé dessus ! >  
“Bien reçu. Yuffie, Aérith, on repart. Cloud ! Red ! Direction le sous sol !”  
<On a envoyé des renforts ! > Ajouta Jessie < Tseng et les Turks arrivent et le nouveau vient vous filer un coup de main ! >  
“Bien. Rassemblement, on rejoint l’équipe déminage.”  
“Qu’est ce qui se passe ?” S’enquit Aérith.  
“Devine: Ils sont attaqués.”

* * *

Zack, des deux frères Strife, avait toujours été le plus impulsif des deux. Celui qui part en avant sans réfléchir, qui écoute ses tripes plutôt que son cerveau et part dans des plans insensés qui ne fonctionnent habituellement que grâce à sa chance insolente.  
Aussi, quand la créature plus ou moins humanoïde et plus ou moins reptilienne leur tomba sur les endosses, Zack suivit sa tactique habituelle : foncer dans le tas.  
Tactique qui s’avéra payante, jusqu’au moment où il entendit les jurons sanglants du capitaine le rappeler d’un ton impérieux.  
“Je veux ton cul près du mien dans dix secondes, Zack ! ! !”  
Un rapide coup d’œil lui apprit que son collègue, abandonnant la bombe, tentait de faire reculer un second monstre, plus mince que le premier, et qui semblait avoir décidé que l’assistant grassouillet du démineur était à son goût. Il le traînait par la jambe, tentant de s’esquiver dans l’ombre du garage sous terrain où ils officiaient.  
Zack empala son adversaire sur le sol d’un grand coup d’épée, ajoutant un bon coup de pied sur la garde pour s’assurer que la créature ne se libérerait pas de sitôt, et se rua à mains nues sur l’autre monstre, hurlant un cri de guerre cosmo.  
“Tiens bon Wedge !” Hurla t-il à la victime de la créature, toujours ballottée comme un chiffon par l'animal.  
“Zack, crétin ! Ton frère va me massacrer si tu te fais tuer !” protesta le démineur blond, tentant d’épingler le squame pour l’empêcher de s’enfuir.  
“Occupe toi de la bombe !” Lança Zack profitant que la créature essaye d’échapper à la lance du démineur pour opérer un vigoureux et efficace placage au sol digne d’un blitzballer.  
Le souffle coupé par la charge brutale, la créature en lâcha sa proie, qui fut aussitôt traînée à distance par le blond et son second assistant. Malgré sa force largement supérieure à la normale admise, Zack s'aperçut qu’il n’irait pas loin sans arme, et dût se borner à s’agripper de toutes ses forces au cou du squame qui, pour se débarrasser du poids sur son dos, ruait et se roulait au sol.  
"Balancez-moi une arme ! Une matéria ! Un mog ! N’IMPORTE QUOI ! “  
Le démineur blond jura et lui envoya sa propre lance, puis s’apprêta à lancer un sort avant que son assistant ne l’interpelle.  
“Capitaine ! Wedge pisse le sang et la bombe s’est enclenchée ! “  
“BORDEL !” éructa le blond en lui jetant une matéria verte avant de retourner s’agenouiller près de la bombe.  
“Les mecs ! Envoyez la lance plus près ! Plus PRÈS ! “  
De son côté, Zack n’en menait pas large, luttant toujours pour maîtriser la créature. Il avait fini agrippé à son cou, presque à cheval sur le dos du squame. Il ne pouvait attraper la lance sans lâcher son adversaire, et s’il faisait cela, se retrouverait à portée de griffe du monstre.   
Étant Zack, il opta pour une autre solution, il raffermit sa prise sous une des pattes avant de la créature et tira de toutes ses forces.  
Un sinistre craquement retentit et le squame s’effondra en avant. Zack en profita pour faire une roulade, saisir la lourde lance de métal et l’abattre sur le crâne écailleux.  
La créature s’effondra comme une masse. Zack reprit son souffle, arracha la lance de l’os crânien et recula vers ses collègues. Qu’est ce que Barret avait dit, déjà ? Ah ouais, c’est pépère avec les démineurs, ils se font jamais attaquer. Ouais et son cul, c’était du chocobo.  
“Biggs, comment va Wedge ? “ demanda t-il en arrivant au niveau des deux assistants.  
“Besoin de soin.”  
“Appelle Aérith…”  
“J’ai essayé, on a plus le contact avec l’équipe 1…”  
Zack tapota le module accroché à son oreille et réalisa qu’il n’entendait effectivement plus les voix de Jesse et Barret. Depuis quand au juste? Il se souvenait avoir demandé de l’aide à Jesse et puis le squame était arrivé.  
“Appelle Jessie au PHS… Et j’ai peur de demander, mais c’est quoi ce bip bip ?” Ajouta le soldat brun en se tournant vers leur capitaine.  
“Ta gueule, je me concentre !” Rétorqua le blond, agenouillé au-dessus de la bombe.  
“Des squames !” Hurla Biggs, traînant son camarade plus près des deux autres.  
Zack se tourna dans la direction que montrait le brun et poussa un gros soupir. Deux autres lézards humanoïdes se déplaçaient en rampant, la gorge gonflée de venin. Génial. D'où venaient ceux-là ? L’équipe de Barret était censée nettoyer les squames du bâtiment.  
“Ho galère”, marmonna Zack, “Cid ? “  
“Je peux pas t’aider !” Râla le blond en s’acharnant sur la bombe. “C’est ton job ! “  
“Biggs ? “  
“Je peux pas lâcher Wedge en plein sort ! “  
“Pourquoi les plans galère c’est toujours pour moi ?” Marmonna le brun, assurant sa prise sur l’arme de son collègue.  
Malgré la mauvaise volonté dont il faisait preuve, Zack se débarrassa aisément de la première créature, enfonçant la longue pointe de métal dans sa gueule dès que celle-ci fut ouverte. Il ne put néanmoins extraire l’arme à temps pour esquiver le second squame et se retrouva à nouveau au corps à corps, à mains nues qui plus est. Le monstre le tenait plaqué au sol sous son poids, tentant de lui arracher la gorge à coup de dents et, coincé comme il l’était, Zack, n’arrivait pas à trouver assez d’élan pour le repousser d’un coup de pied. Il arrivait à peine à tenir les crocs impressionnants hors de portée de sa petite gorge fragile. Biggs tenta de venir à son secours, incantant, entre deux guérisons sur Wedge, un sort de feu qui sembla rebondir sur la carapace écailleuse.  
“J’ai déjà dit d’utiliser la foudre !” S’écria Zack en se débattant sous l’animal.  
“J’ai pas de sort de foudre !” Rétorqua le brun, cherchant frénétiquement une arme valable dans son périmètre.  
“CIIIIIID ! Fais quelque chose ! “  
“J’essaye déjà de nous empêcher d’exploser !” Rétorqua le démineur, suant à grosses gouttes au-dessus de l’engin explosif.  
Zack lui répondit d’une bordée de jurons dont Cid n’aurait pas été peu fier. Certes, il pouvait tenir encore un bon moment contre le squame, mais il suffirait qu’un autre se ramène et Biggs et Cid seraient sans défense.  
“Baisse la tête”, ordonna une voix inconnue et étrangement posée au milieu du raffut du combat.  
Zack leva les yeux, intrigué d’entendre une voix aussi calme. Il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir un pistolet de gros calibre se poser sur la joue de la chose, là où la peau plus fine palpitait de veines.  
Aussi, ne fut-il pas surpris quand il se retrouva, dix secondes plus tard, tartiné de substances plus ou moins rouges et vertes, et brillant légèrement de mako.  
“EOWWWWWWWW, berk berk berk ! ! !” Grommela t'il en se dégageant des restes du corps, “putain ces trucs peuvent pas crever décemment au moins ? “  
Tout en essayant de retirer de son uniforme et de sa chevelure le plus possible de cette mélasse formée par le sang et la cervelle et Ramuh savait quoi, Zack jeta un œil à ses compagnons.  
“Tout le monde desserre les fesses !” S’écria Cid en se redressant, exhibant victorieusement une petite boite, “la bombe est désamorcée ! “  
“Merci de cette annonce réconfortante”, ironisa Zack en secouant ses cheveux empoissés, “Biggs, Wedge ?”   
L’assistant brun s’était laissé tomber près de son camarade. Il n’était pas blessé, mais il avait apparemment eu la trouille de sa vie (enfin, la vingtième depuis qu’il travaillait avec Avalanche). Agenouillé au chevet de Wedge, un homme étrange s’occupait déjà du blessé.  
Zack plissa les yeux à l'apparence inhabituelle de l'arrivant, soudain sur ses gardes. Grand, mince, de longs cheveux noirs retenus par un bandeau aussi rouge que sa cape.  
Et une de ses mains était couverte d’une espèce d’armure carapace dorée, ornée de griffes impressionnantes.  
L'homme leva les yeux vers Zack et celui-ci se tendit brièvement devant l'éclat de ses yeux.  
Rouge sang.  
Woah, pas commun ça.  
“Qui êtes-vous ?” demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.  
“Monsieur Tuesti m'envoie”, répondit laconiquement l'homme avant de retirer sa main du cou de Wedge. “Il est vivant, mais il a besoin de soin.”  
Zack n'hésita pas. Il ne connaissait pas l’inconnu en rouge mais celui-ci venait probablement de lui sauver la vie et celle de ses équipiers.  
“Cid ! Envoie moi ton PHS !” Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le blond.  
Le blond s’exécuta, sortant un petit téléphone d’une poche intérieure qu’il jeta à Zack. Le brun l’attrapa, composant un numéro.  
“Allo ? Cloud ? Réponds! “  
<Zack ? > Retentit la voix bien aimée et légèrement contrariée de Strife second du nom.  
“On est en vie. On a eu chaud, mais Reeve a envoyé du renfort ! “  
<Tout va bien ? >  
“Non, Wedge est blessé, un squame l’a mordu à la jambe.”  
<Arrête l'hémorragie du mieux que tu peux ! > coupa une voix féminine dans l’écouteur <J'arrive de suite ! >  
“J'attends ton arrivée avec impatience Aérith”, rétorqua le brun avant de s'agenouiller près de Wedge.  
L'homme en rouge s'affairait déjà à compresser les blessures, usant de gestes précis et rapides. Zack l'aida tout en sortant quelques bandages que sa fiancée lui avait donnés, prévenante comme à son habitude et connaissant l'art consommé de son petit ami pour se faire amocher régulièrement.  
“Ça va aller Wedge, tu t'en sortiras,” promit-il tout en vérifiant son pouls et ses pupilles, “mais ne tourne pas de l'œil, ok ? “  
Le jeune homme allongé au sol hocha faiblement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien entendu.  
“Aérith arrive, tu vas pouvoir te faire chouchouter. Veinard, va. Je vais être jaloux si tu continues à la monopoliser comme ça à chaque mission.”  
“Comme si… toi tu av... Avais besoin de ça… Pour te faire chouchouter… Par Aérith”, plaisanta l'artificier avant de grimacer comme l'homme en rouge serrait un dernier pansement.  
“Ça suffira jusqu'à l'arrivée des soins”, déclara-t-il en se relevant, parcourant les environs du regard.  
“Bien, on se regroupe, ordonna l’homme blond. Tout le monde dos à Wedge, on protège le blessé et…”  
“Je suis l…” commença une voix féminine, brutalement coupée.  
Zack tourna la tête vers la voix connue et vit une jeune fille aux yeux verts, muette de stupeur, louchant presque sur le pistolet que brandissait l'homme en rouge sous son nez.  
“C'est bon, elle fait partie de l'équipe”, expliqua t-il en déviant délicatement le bras du tireur.  
Ce type avait l’air beaucoup trop nerveux pour qu’on lui confie une arme à feu, jugeait-t-il. D’un autre côté, on avait donné à Zack une épée presque aussi grande que lui 5. Venez à Avalanche, vous aurez des potes psychos, des gros guns et pleins d’occasions de les utiliser. L’homme en rouge fixa encore une fois la jeune femme avant de ramener son arme à lui. Il s'excusa d'un hochement de tête et s'écarta, désignant le blessé au sol. Alors que la fille aux yeux vert se dirigeait vers Wedge, d'autres personnes entrèrent à leur tour, dont un jeune homme, un peu plus petit que Zack, mais dont les cheveux blonds étaient tout autant artistiquement décoiffés, démontrant que seul les gènes pouvaient être responsables d'une telle coupe de cheveux. Le blond vérifia rapidement l'état de santé de Zack, s'assurant que le sang et les organes qui le couvraient n'étaient pas les siens pendant que le brun faisait de même, essuyant le sang sur les mèches de son cadet. Un colosse à la peau sombre approcha à son tour, coulant un regard méfiant à l’homme en rouge avant de donner un petit coup sur l’épaule de Zack pour attirer son attention.  
“Rapport”, demanda-t-il d’un ton autoritaire.  
“Les squames sont morts, c'étaient des mutants de type reptilien, quasi humanoïde. Force et intelligence bêta, résistance alpha, vitesse gamma. Wedge a été blessé et Reeve nous a envoyé un colis surprise”, ajouta t'il en montrant le brun. “J'ai eu du bol, sinon j'y passais…”  
“Merci pour votre aide monsieur…” commença Barret, attendant le nom qu'il devait lui donner.  
“Valentine, répondit son interlocuteur, Vincent Valentine.”  
En quelques minutes, le blessé fut évacué, emmené par la guérisseuse - Aérith, avaient dit les autres guerriers - et par le colosse à la peau noire qui semblait diriger une des équipes. Après une rapide délibération avec le capitaine de l’équipe des démineurs, il avait emmené la guérisseuse et son patient dans une vieille ambulance brinquebalante, repeinte en bleu électrique.  
Le Capitaine, un blond à la peau tannée, lança des ordres et ses hommes s’affairèrent aussitôt à emballer les corps des squames dans des sacs noirs, visiblement habitués à manœuvrer de lourds tas de chairs mutant. Un des frères Strife, le blond, cilla à peine quand un des squames se redressa brusquement et tenta de lui arracher la main à coup de crocs. Sans la moindre hésitation et d’un même ensemble, les deux frères abattirent leurs poings sur la créature, explosant le peu de chair encore entière.  
“Shera va nous tuer,” déclara joyeusement le brun en s’essuyant la main sur son uniforme.  
“Et Elmyra va te faire faire la lessive”, renchérit une toute jeune fille qui ramassait les morceaux de squame, une pince à la main.  
“M’en fous, je suis de corvée de toute façon”, rétorqua le brun en faisant mine de poser sa main sur ses cheveux.  
L’adolescente poussa un couinement offensé et s’esquiva rapidement, manquant de bousculer Vincent au passage. Il la suivit quelques secondes du regard, surpris de voir une aussi jeune fille au milieu d’un groupe de guerriers. Elle semblait d’ascendance Wutane et s’exprimait d’ailleurs avec un accent prononcé du nord de l’île. Malgré son jeune âge - seize ans ? Pas plus de dix-sept en tout cas - elle portait un uniforme d’Avalanche, comme ses collègues, quoiqu’un peu trop grand pour elle, et un immense fuma shuriken était fixé à l’attache dans son dos. Vincent se détourna en entendant un moteur approcher. Une camionnette peinte du même bleu que l’ambulance et les uniformes approchait à reculons des sacs à cadavres, guidée par l’un des assistants du démineur.  
“Encore un peu capitaine ! Encore... STOP !”  
Le conducteur mit le frein et arrêta le moteur avant de sortir de la camionnette tout en allumant une cigarette. Vincent reconnut le Capitaine et s’écarta de son chemin quand celui-ci contourna le véhicule d’un pas déterminé.  
“Quand est-ce qu’il arrive ce fourgon réfrigéré ?” Marmonna-t-il autour de son mégot, tout en ouvrant les portes arrière.  
“Monsieur Tuesti avait dit un mois,” déclara son assistant en l’aidant.  
“Un mois Shinra c’est un an pour les humbles humains que nous sommes”, répondit Zack d’un ton acerbe.  
Pendant que les trois hommes chargeaient les lourds sacs, le jeune blond était en train de rassembler le matériel de déminage, accompagné de l’immense félin roux qui ne l’avait pas quitté d’un pas depuis leur arrivée. Le fauve s’était allongé aux pieds du blond, attendant patiemment qu’il ait fini tout en surveillant les alentours d’un œil féroce.  
“Et voilà, direction la chambre froide !” lança Zack en refermant la porte dans un grand fracas qui fit sursauter Vincent.  
“Vous arriverez à faire entrer tout le monde dans une seule camionnette ?” demanda le Capitaine en ouvrant sa portière, jetant un petit regard en coin vers Vincent.  
“On tassera,” répondit Zack avant de tourner la tête et lancer un appel par-dessus son épaule. “RED ! Chaton !”  
Le fauve se redressa en fronçant les sourcils d’un air bizarrement humain, mais il trottina néanmoins vers la camionnette. Il se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, posant les pattes avant sur la porte en métal et murmura une incantation rapide.  
“Pourquoi un stop ? Tu peux pas le geler ?” Demanda Zack.  
Le fauve lui jeta un regard, las cette fois, et retomba sur ses pattes.  
“Je suis d’une tribu du feu Zack,” rétorqua til d’une voix caverneuse.  
“Yuff ! Tu pourras rajouter une couche ?” Demanda Zack en se tournant.  
“J’arrive!” répondit l’adolescente en les rejoignant en courant.  
Pendant que l’adolescente lançait un sort de glace, le Capitaine avait décroché son PHS et marmonnait au téléphone dans une autre langue que le commun. Il raccrocha après un rapide échange et se pencha par la fenêtre.  
“Bonne nouvelle les gars, Wedge s’en sortira. “  
La nouvelle fut accueillie avec bonheur et leur chef tapota l’épaule de son assistant qui semblait soulagé.  
“Aérith et Shera s’occupent de lui, mais il n’est plus en danger. Je vais rentrer amener ça rapidement à Shera. Vous, vous nettoyez le bordel avant que la Shinra viennent mettre le feu aux restes. Vous avez quinze minutes. Allez on se bouge!”  
“Chef, oui chef!” Lança Zack avec un salut militaire impeccable.  
Quand la camionnette eut quitté le parking souterrain, les derniers équipiers se rassemblèrent autour de Zack.  
“Yuffie, tu as ramassé tous les morceaux ?”  
“Il en reste encore.”  
“Bon dépêche-toi Sauterelle. Montre au nouveau comment on fait, je vais chercher le chariot. Cloud, tu surveilles le matos de Cid ?”  
Le blond hocha la tête et, toujours suivi du fauve, alla ramasser les outils du démineur. Vincent se retrouva face à l’adolescente qui lui tendit la main d’un air enjoué.  
“Yuffie Kisaragi”, se présenta-t-elle avant de s’incliner légèrement. “ _Hajimemashite_. 6”  
“ _Hajimemashite”_ , répondit Vincent en s’inclinant à son tour. “Vincent Valentine.”  
L’adolescente écarquilla les yeux de surprise d’entendre sa langue natale parlée aussi parfaitement, puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage.  
“Wow, enfin quelqu’un qui comprend un langage civilisé !” S’étonna-t-elle avant de lui faire signe de la suivre. “On doit ramasser les morceaux de squames disséminés un peu partout, ça ne fait pas très propre et on en a vu ressusciter au bout d’un moment.”  
Vincent hocha la tête en écoutant l’adolescente parler et, voyant ce qui ressemblait fort à un doigt arraché, se pencha pour le ramasser.  
L’adolescente s’interposa aussitôt, agitant sa pince avec de grands gestes.  
“Pas avec les mains nues !”  
Vincent interrompit son geste, la main tendue au-dessus du morceau de squame.  
“Première leçon monsieur le nouveau”, reprit la jeune fille, “quand on doit ramasser les bouts de squame c’est : Un : Une photo ! Biggs ! Y’a un peu de truc ici !”  
L’assistant démineur, occupé à photographier un autre morceau, approcha en roulant des yeux et mitrailla rapidement le petit bout avant de repartir vers un autre fragment de barbaque. La jeune fille se tourna à nouveau vers Vincent en lui montrant sa pince.  
“Ensuite on prend ces trucs là et on ramasse soigneusement le bidule. Ha, pour éviter les mauvaises surprises, il faut toujours poker, au cas où ça serait encore en vie.”  
“C’est un lambeau de chair”, objecta Vincent  
“Ne jamais sous estimer les OGM version Hojo”, déclara sagement l’adolescente en poussant soigneusement le fragment avant de le ramasser.  
Elle tendit ensuite un petit sac de plastique noir à Vincent, et attendit qu’il ait trouvé l’ouverture et le tienne ouvert pour y déposer son butin.  
“Ensuite, faut appuyer sur le fragment de matéria ici, ça va geler le contenu.”  
“Ingénieux”, admit Vincent en sentant la poche refroidir et se rigidifier entre ses mains.  
“Ça permet à Shera de le conserver en attendant qu’elle ait tout analysé”, expliqua l’adolescente avant de le reprendre, voyant son équipier brun approcher avec un chariot. “Zack ! Un doggy bag pour la quatre !”  
“Envoie Yuffie !”  
“Et c’est une formidable passe de l’ailier droit Kisaragi en direction de l’ailier gauche Strife !” Commença l’adolescente sur un ton de commentateur sportif avant de lancer le sac gelé à Zack qui le réceptionna aisément. “Oui ! Une passe extraordinaire suivie d’un BUUUUUUUUT !”  
Elle sentit le regard dubitatif de Vincent sur elle et arrêta de sautiller sur place avec un petit rire gêné.  
“Jouez pas avec ça”, intervint la voix de Cloud qui chargeait les outils.  
“J’ai fini !” Déclara Biggs, apportant d’autres sacs qu’il entassa sur le chariot.  
Une dernière inspection ne révéla aucun morceau oublié et les équipiers se préparèrent à repartir.  
“On rentre!” lança le brun en saisissant la poignée du chariot, le poussant avec enthousiasme.  
“Je te rappelle que Monsieur Tuesti ne veut pas que tu joues à Chocobo Racing avec le chariot,” intervint Red.  
La jeune fille, les quatre hommes et le fauve remontèrent la rampe d’accès et se retrouvèrent à l’extérieur, rejoignant les SOLDATS qui maintenaient un cordon de sécurité autour du bâtiment. Une seconde camionnette bleue électrique était garée près de l'entrée, mais une foule de journalistes étaient déjà amassés autour, guettant les derniers membres d'Avalanche.  
“Fouille-merde droit devant”, grimaça Zack. “Ça va être ton baptême du feu, mon gars”, ajouta-t-il à l’attention de Vincent.  
“Première consigne, interdit de les flinguer”, précisa Yuffie du coin des lèvres.  
“Biggs, met les pellicules à l’abri”, ordonna Zack, “Reeve va te tuer si tu te les fais encore piquer.”  
“Elles sont dans mon caleçon”, répondit le petit brun, fourrant son appareil photo sous le pull de son uniforme.  
“Red, derrière moi”, ordonna Cloud sans se tourner.  
“Oui, Cloud”, fit le fauve en emboîtant le pas au blond.  
“Ensuite, ne répond pas à leurs questions”, continua Yuffie, “trace vers la camionnette et ne leur dit rien.”  
“Impact moins cinq secondes”, grommela Zack en assurant sa prise sur son chariot.  
Un cri parmi les journalistes annonça leur arrivée et la foule se referma autour de la petite troupe, tendant micro, caméras et appareils photos à bout de bras. Vincent eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul instinctif, essayant d'échapper à la foule, mais Yuffie le retint par le bras, le poussant en avant, et il n’osa se dégager violemment, de peur de la blesser. Ils fendirent la foule sans ralentir, Cloud poussant les journalistes devant lui sans ménagements.  
“Montre pas ta peur, ils peuvent la sentir”, conseilla Yuffie sans le lâcher.  
“Monsieur Strife, nous voudrions votre version des faits!” demanda un homme quand Zack passa près de lui sans lui accorder un regard.  
“Pas de commentaire”, répondit Zack.  
“Est-ce vrai que les squames étaient d'un type encore non répertorié?”  
“Prenez-vous la responsabilité des dégâts occasionnés?”  
“Qui est cet homme monsieur Strife? Une nouvelle recrue d'Avalanche?”  
“Bonjour, auriez-vous quelques mots pour Midgard-FM?” Demanda une jeune femme en brandissant un micro sous le nez de Vincent.  
Lequel esquiva si habilement qu'elle faillit fourrer le micro à moumoute dans le nez d'un confrère.  
“Ho, joli, dix points”, marmonna Zack arrêté près de la camionnette, en attendant que Cloud ait ouvert la porte latérale.  
Les deux frères et Biggs commencèrent à charger la camionnette, Red, Yuffie et Vincent tentant de tenir les journalistes à distance respectueuse. Un cameraman approcha de Yuffie, accompagné d'un journaliste qui se plaça aussitôt près d’elle, dans l’angle de vue de la caméra.  
“Mademoiselle Kisaragi, pourriez-vous commenter les décisions de votre père concernant les relations diplomatiques avec Midgar?”  
Ce que marmonna Yuffie dans sa langue maternelle était loin d’être une réponse polie et argumentée. A côté d'elle, Red gronda quand un homme lui marcha sur la patte et il fit mine de lui mordre le mollet, ce qui agrandit le cercle de journalistes d’un bon mètre.  
“Tu vas te faire piétiner chaton!” Déclara Zack en passant près de lui, s’interposant pour empêcher la foule de s’approcher à nouveau, “tout le monde à bord !”  
“Red! Grimpe!” Ordonna Cloud en tenant la porte.  
Le fauve obéit aussitôt, suivit par Yuffie, puis Vincent, qui se glissa dans l'habitacle juste avant que Cloud referme la porte. Zack prit place devant le volant, Biggs à ses côtés, affairé à retirer les précieuses pellicules de ses sous-vêtements. Le brun dégagea les environs d'un vigoureux coup de klaxon, tout en faisant vrombir le moteur. Les journalistes se dispersèrent aussitôt, chose qu'ils faisaient bien obligeamment depuis la fois ou Zack n'avait pas hésité à démarrer malgré un de leurs collègues grimpé sur le capot pour prendre des photos exclusives d'Avalanche. Zack sortit du parking, klaxonna quelques hommes en costumes noirs qui descendaient de leur propre véhicule et échangea quelques insultes bon enfant avec un rouquin bien remonté qui brandissait son bâton électrique. Puis il s'engagea dans le Jormungand 7, le périphérique encerclant Midgar.  
“On sera à la maison dans un quart d'heure”, annonça-t-il avec un petit regard dans le rétro. “Ça va ta patte, Red?”  
Le fauve, assis sur le sol aux pieds de Cloud, grommela tout en se léchant la patte.  
“Rien de cassé. Un peu de glace et ça ira”, précisa-t-il après avoir craché quelques poils.  
Cloud équipa une matéria sans mot dire sur son bracelet, et se pencha, posant la main sur la patte enflée. Yuffie, qui regardait Vincent depuis qu'il s'était assis près d'elle, étouffa un petit rire.  
“C'est marrant, vous n'avez pas l'air surpris par Red.”  
Vincent haussa un sourcil intrigué.  
“Je veux dire, tout le monde croit que c'est une espèce de monstre apprivoisé, alors quand il se met à parler, les gens grimpent aux murs en hurlant.”  
“TU as grimpé au mur”, ricana Zack.  
“Parce que je croyais que c'était un chien!”  
“Je suis un félin”, rétorqua Red d'un ton vexé, la patte recouverte d'une légère couche de givre.  
“J'ai déjà rencontré des Lions de Cosmo”, expliqua Vincent, coupant court à la dispute qui s'annonçait.  
Le fauve jeta un regard surpris à l'homme en rouge et pencha légèrement la tête.  
“Vraiment?”  
“C'était il y a des années. J’escortais des scientifiques pour une réunion à Bougie Cosmo.  
Le fauve prit un air pensif, son œil unique se rétrécissant, avant qu’il se redresse.  
“Ho. Je suis très honoré de vous saluer au nom des miens, Monsieur. On me nomme Nanaki, petit fils de Bugenhagen, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Red.”  
“Vincent Valentine. Appelez-moi Vincent.”  
“Enchanté monsieur Valentine. Je suis Biggs”, se présenta l’assistant en se tournant à demi, tendant la main comme il pouvait.  
“Jasper Biggs”, précisa Yuffie en ricanant.  
“YUFFIE !” Protesta le jeune homme, alors que Zack s’esclaffait bruyamment. “Ho, toi Isack, tu peux te moquer !”  
“Hey ! Ce nom est tabou !”  
“Le mien aussi !”  
“Alors,” reprit Yuffie d’un ton enjoué, leva la voix pour couvrir la dispute à l’avant du véhicule,” le blond c'est Cloud Strife, et le hérisson brun, c'est son frère jumeau Zack Strife.”  
Malgré tout son flegme, Vincent s'autorisa un moment d'arrêt avant de dévisager soigneusement les deux frères.  
“Si, si,” reprit Yuffie en surprenant son regard,” ils sont jumeaux. Ça surprend tout le monde.”  
En réalité, Vincent n'était pas surpris des subtiles différences physiques entre les deux frères. Il savait qu'être jumeaux n'impliquait pas forcément une exacte ressemblance. Malgré leur couleur de cheveux, ils avaient à peu près la même forme de visage, Zack ayant le menton un peu plus carré que son cadet et une cicatrice en forme de croix sur la mâchoire, mais ils possédaient tous deux les mêmes yeux bleu lumineux. Mako ou pas, ils étaient frères, sans nul doute possible.  
Non, la seule chose qui semblait réellement surprenante était l'âge apparent de Cloud. Si Zack faisait la vingtaine sans concession, Cloud semblait à peine plus âgé que Yuffie, seule sa carrure le vieillissant un peu plus que l’adolescente.  
“On est arrivé!” annonça Zack en tournant une dernière fois.  
Il gara la camionnette dans le garage préfabriqué et descendit, ouvrant les portes à ses équipiers.  
“EEEELMYYYYYYYYYYYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA On est rentréééééééééééééééé !“ hurla Yuffie en se ruant vers la porte menant aux quartiers d'habitations.  
Elle croisa leur lieutenant au bras-fusil, maintenant remplacé par une prothèse cybernétique. Lequel s’écarta avant l’impact, jura à mi-voix et lança une dernière recommandation avant que l’adolescente ne disparaisse.  
“Ne court pas avec tes armes!” Lui cria-t-il, tout en venant aider à décharger les échantillons dans une caisse réfrigérée.  
“Comment va Wedge?” S'enquit aussitôt Biggs en descendant à son tour, retirant une dernière pellicule de ses sous vêtements  
“Aérith l'a soigné, il ronfle comme un marmot,” expliqua le grand guerrier avant de se tourner vers Vincent, tendant sa main de chair. “Désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté. Lieutenant Barret Wallace.”  
"Lieutenant."  
“Bienvenue au souk”, marmonna Barret en soulevant aisément la caisse, se dirigeant vers la seconde porte, au fond du garage. “Zack va te faire le tour du propriétaire.”  
“Moi? “  
“Toi. Biggs, le coursier est là pour les photos.”  
“Je m’en occupe !” lança le brun en disparaissant par une des portes.  
“Bon Vince”, commença Zack une fois la camionnette déchargée,” on va te faire le tour des lieux. Ici, c'est le garage. Les portes doivent rester fermées si personne n’y est. File-moi un coup de main.”  
Vincent hocha la tête et aida le jeune homme à refermer les grandes portes coulissantes qui grincèrent légèrement au passage. Zack lui montra ensuite le code de verrouillage et, s’assurant d’un coup d'œil que son frère suivait, l’emmena gravir les quelques marches qui menaient au reste du bâtiment.  
“A gauche, on a le reste des préfabriqués” indiqua-t-il en montrant une porte à battant près de l’ambulance. Là bas, il y a le bureau de Jessie, qui se charge de nos communications, l'infirmerie et le labo d’analyse.”  
Il passa une porte plus petite menant à une espèce de vestiaire muni de crochets aux murs auxquels étaient suspendus des pièces d’armures et d’uniformes. Zack se dirigea immédiatement vers un râtelier d’armes au fond, auquel avait été soudé différents supports d’armes, dont un customisé pour le bras fusil de Barret.  
“Pour des raisons de sécurité, on dépose tous nos armes sur ce râtelier. Les fringues sales, couvertes de sang et d’autres trucs visqueux doivent être retirées ici.”  
Alliant le geste à la parole, Zack posa sa buster sword dans l'emplacement réservé, imité par Cloud. Après un moment d'hésitation, Vincent ouvrit son manteau pour déboucler son holster et posa son arme à un emplacement libre. Cloud ne disait rien, se contentant de débarrasser Red de son arme, déséquipant les matérias avant de les trier dans des petits paniers de couleurs différentes. Le lion se laissait faire, sagement assis aux pieds du blond pendant que celui-ci retirait son propre armement. Zack continua tout en enlevant son pull, l’échangeant pour un tee shirt orné d’un logo de Blitzball.  
“Les deux portes là, ce sont les douches, éviers et sanitaires, deux de chaque, les livres et PHS sont interdits sur le trône. Qui finit le rouleau en met un neuf.”  
“Preums pour la douche!” Brailla Yuffie en passant en courant près des deux hommes pour s'engouffrer dans la porte désignée par Zack.  
“Cours pas!” lui lança Red.  
Le brun se tourna vers son frère qui s’était assis et caressait distraitement le dos du faune, le regard dans le vide.  
“Cloud, change-toi, tu es couvert de sang”, reprit Zack en tirant sur le col de son pull.  
Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et baissa le regard sur lui-même, semblant étonné de voir les tâches.  
“J’y ai été trop fort.”  
“Pull et pantalon, ok?”  
“Oui, Zack.”  
“Red, je te le confie? Essaye de le faire se débarbouiller aussi.”  
“Je m’en charge”, répondit le jeune fauve en se redressant fièrement.  
Zack lui ébouriffa la crinière en passant et Red protesta du traitement mais se concentra vite sur sa tâche d’aider Cloud, emmenant le pull taché pour le déposer dans un des tonneaux en plastique emplit de linge sale. Zack en profita pour entraîner Vincent après lui, l’emmenant dans un couloir étroit.  
“D'ici, on peut aller partout dans la baraque”, continua-t-il en désignant des portes. “Là, c'est pour aller dans le salon. L’escalier au bout mène aux chambres.”  
Vincent hocha la tête, suivant Zack par la porte du salon. A peine eut-il mis le pied à l'intérieur qu'une petite boule de poils noire et blanche, plus propre et plus dynamique qu'il ne l'avait laissé une heure avant, vint se frotter à ses pieds.  
“Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc?” S'enquit Zack en regardant le chaton faire des mamours à la cheville de Vincent.  
“Il m'a suivi ici”, admit Vincent, embarrassé.  
“Je l'ai lavé et Elmyra lui a donné à manger!” annonça une voix de jeune fille.  
Vincent referma la porte derrière lui et vit Jessie affalée sur le canapé, accompagnée de Biggs et d’une femme brune d'une trentaine d'années, vêtue d'une blouse blanche et qui désinfectait ses bras couverts de griffures.  
“Ce chat est un envoyé des démons”, grommela Jessie, grimaçant chaque fois que le coton touchait sa peau.  
“Mettre un chat dans l'eau aussi,” ricana Biggs en déposant un petit baiser affectueux sur l’arrière du crâne de Jessie.  
“Qui aurait cru qu'un animal si petit puisse faire autant de dégâts”, ajouta la femme brune en collant un dernier pansement sur le poignet de Jessie.  
“Merci”, fit Vincent en ramassant le chaton, qui vint se coller au creux de son bras en ronronnant.  
“Tu connais Biggs”, reprit Zack, “voici Jessie, qui s'occupe des communications et de bricoler les merdes technologiques que Shinra daigne nous expédier afin d'en faire quelque chose de potable.”  
“Quand ça marche”, ajouta Biggs avant de prendre un coup de pied de Jessie dans les tibias.  
“Nous nous sommes rencontrés”, déclara Vincent.  
“Désolée,” marmonna la brune, “Monsieur Tuesti n’a pas eu le temps de nous dire votre nom, l’alerte a sonné au moment où il nous annonçait que vous arriviez.”  
“Et la dame en blanc, c'est Shera. Elle s'occupe d'autopsier les squames qu'on ramène et de trouver des armes biologiques pour leur latter la gueule. Accessoirement, elle manie l’aiguille pour nous recoudre, l’attelle pour nous redresser et les baffes pour nous ranimer.”  
“Shera Mist Highwind”, précisa la femme en se levant, tendant la main, “enchanté monsieur Valentine.”  
“Moi de même madame”, répondit Vincent en lui serrant la main.  
Shera était de taille moyenne, aux cheveux bruns roux et portait des lunettes rondes qui lui glissaient perpétuellement sur le bout du nez. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en queue de cheval, et la coiffure lui rappela brièvement des souvenirs qu'il s'efforça d'ignorer.  
Il vit le regard de la brune sur son bras gauche et le cacha comme il put sous son manteau. Malgré ses lunettes, elle avait l’air du genre à ne rien laisser lui échapper, et la blouse lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs pour qu’il se détende autour d’elle.  
“Altération génétique de naissance”, expliqua-t-il brièvement avant d’être coupé par une nouvelle voix féminine.  
“Les sandwichs sont prêts!”  
“Hooo, Elmyra, je t’adore!” S'exclama Zack en se retournant.  
Vincent l'imita, tombant nez à nez avec une femme aux cheveux châtains, légèrement grisonnant, remonté en un gros chignon rond, et transportant fièrement un plein plateau de sandwichs bien garnis.  
“Mangez-bien tout, il faut reprendre des forces”, ajouta-t-elle, tendant le plateau à Vincent.  
“Elmyra est une mère pour nous”, déclara pompeusement Zack entre deux bouchées de sandwich au chocobo.  
“Il exagère, comme toujours”, corrigea la femme, “bienvenue à Seventh Heaven, monsieur Valentine.”  
“Merci…”  
“Exagérer, exagérer,” bougonna Zack,” elle s’occupe de la cuisine, du ménage, de la lessive, de l’intendance et de faire en sorte qu’on porte les chaussettes de la bonne paire et le pull à l'endroit.”  
“Si elle ne le faisait pas, Seventh Heaven serait une tanière puante en moins de deux jours,” renchérit Shera en prenant un sandwich avant de s'excuser, retournant à son laboratoire.  
“Elle fait aussi médiatrice des disputes, baby sitte de la fille de Barret, et est la petite amie presque officielle de ce dernier…” énuméra Zack sur ses doigts.  
“Zack!” protesta Elmyra en rougissant.  
Apparemment, c'était une blague courante à Seventh Heaven, puisque tous les soldats présents ricanèrent en chœur, sauf Cloud, qui entrait avec Red sur les talons, vêtu de propre. Zack lui fourra aussitôt un sandwich dans les mains, que Cloud entama distraitement pendant qu'Elmyra tendait un sandwich à Red qui le croqua tout rond.  
“Il faudra montrer sa chambre à Vincent,” déclara soudain Cloud de but en blanc.  
“Ha, ouais, Reeve a dit qu'il dormirait dans la chambre à Cid c'est ça?”  
Cloud hocha la tête en finissant son sandwich, Zack en profitant pour lui en mettre un second dans la main, garni de feuilles d'ochu.  
Vincent fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pour un soldat, qui plus est frère de Zack, Cloud était étonnement calme. Autant son jumeau semblait à deux doigts d’exploser d’un trop plein d ‘énergie et d’enthousiasme, autant Cloud avait l’air indifférent à son entourage. Le fauve ne le quittait pas d’une semelle, le poussant parfois de la tête pour le faire avancer quand le blond se plongeait dans ses pensées.   
“Mange Cloud”, ordonna Zack.  
“Hmm…”  
“J’ai mis des draps propres et une couverture sur le lit. Quand vous serez installé”, ajouta Elmyra en lui tendant un sandwich garni d’épaisses tranches de viande,”venez me retrouver à la cuisine, je vous fournirais votre uniforme.”  
“Heu.. oui,” réussit à balbutier Vincent avant d’être entraîné par Zack, la tornade humaine.  
Ils retournèrent dans le couloir et s’engouffrèrent vers l’escalier. Celui-ci était étroit et raide et Vincent lutta brièvement avec sa claustrophobie avant d’arriver à suivre Zack qui continuait à discourir dans le vide.  
“Un jour je vais me péter la gueule dans l’escalier, quelque chose de bien. Donc voilà nos chambres. C’est petit, mais la Shinra nous a promis une extension bientôt. Sois-dit en passant, ha ha ha je rigole. Quand les chocobos auront des dents, peut-être.”  
Il y avait des planches fissurées ou remplacées des deux côtés du couloir, l’une d’elle encore fracassée, comme si quelqu’un avait tenté de l’enfoncer à coup de poings. Vincent leva les yeux vers Zack en train d’escalader les marches étroites. Le soldat marchait en tenant les deux murs, poussant parfois un peu, faisant craquer les plus vieilles planches.  
Vincent sentit une nouvelle crise de claustrophobie l’étreindre et il se força à respirer calmement avant de suivre Zack.  
Poser les mains sur les murs aidait, se rendit-il compte en se prenant à imiter le comportement du jeune homme.  
“Alors”, reprit Zack en stoppant en haut des escaliers, montrant la première porte.” Ici, c’est la chambre des dames. Shera et Elmyra dorment là, interdit d’entrer, où Barret et Cid te cassent les jambes.”  
Il suivit le couloir sur la droite et désigna deux portes.  
“Ici, c’est la chambre de Barret et Marlène. Ah, une autre règle, on évite que la petite nous voit en sang, blessé ou à poil.”  
“Qui est Marlène ?” Demanda Vincent.  
“La fille de Barret, elle est à l’école là, tu la verras tout à l’heure. Là, c’est la chambre de notre fine fleur de la douceur et délicatesse Wutane, aussi connue sous le nom de Destructor Yuffie.”  
L’insulte qui émana de la porte démontra qu’à défaut de douceur et délicatesse, l’adolescente avait de bonnes oreilles, un vocabulaire étendu et finit sa douche.   
“Cette chambre là est la mienne et celle de Cloud. Frappe avant d’entrer.”  
Enfin, Zack montra la dernière porte, tout au bout du couloir.  
“Et voilà ton dortoir soldat,” annonça-t-il avant de tambouriner du poing sur la porte. “Cid ! Soit décent, on entre !”  
Après les faibles ampoules du couloir, la lumière plus crue de la chambre aveugla brièvement Vincent. Quand son regard s’ajusta à la luminosité, il vit un homme blond, qu’il reconnut comme le démineur d’Avalanche et capitaine de la seconde équipe, assis sur son lit, devant un moteur à moitié démonté.  
“Elmyra va te tuer si tu mets du cambouis sur ses draps tout propre” le prévint Zack en venant s’appuyer au bureau.  
“J’ai mis des journaux pour les protéger”, répondit le blond avant de lever les yeux vers ses visiteurs.  
Voyant Vincent suivre Zack, il retira sa cigarette de ses lèvres et l’écrasa sur le cendrier posé sur le bureau.  
Comme la plupart des chambres de Seventh Heaven, la chambre était double. Il y avait deux lits, poussés sur les côtés, deux petites armoires à leur pieds, une table et une chaise, coincées entre les couchages, et qui tenait lieu de bureau, table de chevet et réceptacle du bardas de Cid, consistant surtout en pièces de mécanique, revue d’aviations et une plaque de liège piquées de quelques photos de lui, Shera et d’autres personnes inconnues à Vincent.  
“Voici le Capitaine Cid Highwind, notre spécialiste en explosif, déminage et pilote d’à peu près tout ce qui possède des roues ou des ailes. Donne-lui une épave, un tournevis et en quelques heures, il te la fait rouler, voler, flotter ou les trois à la fois.”  
Vincent salua l’homme blond d’un signe de tête. C’était surtout son arme qui avait marqué le sniper, une longue lance, comme les Burméciens 8. A bien y réfléchir, le pilote devait sûrement avoir des origines dans cette ethnie, avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds. Sa peau était tannée par le soleil, mais Burmécia était connue pour son climat… Humide était une description largement en dessous de la réalité. Après tout, le surnom de Burmécia était « le Pays des Pluies Eternelles ». S’il pleuvait moins de deux cents jours par an, les habitants considéraient que c’était la sécheresse. Au moindre rayon de soleil, sa population brunissait aussitôt, leurs peaux prenant une belle couleur rouge écrevisse.  
Cid avait toutefois une peau bien bronzée, ce qui signifiait soit qu’il était métis, soit qu’il avait quitté Burmécia depuis de longues années.  
“Vincent Valentine”, se présenta Vincent.  
“Notre futur Sniper !”  
“Bienvenue”, déclara Cid en lui serrant énergiquement la main.  
Vincent hocha la tête et posa le chat par terre le temps de retirer son manteau. Le sac qu’il avait laissé en arrivant à Seventh Heaven la première fois avait été posé sur son lit, avec un change de drap, un nécessaire de toilette, et une serviette éponge. Le temps que Vincent se redresse, le chaton s’était hissé sur le lit de Cid, observant avec intérêt les mécanismes que l’homme bricolait. Quand il tendit la patte vers une pièce, Cid le saisit par la peau du cou et le hissa à la hauteur de ses yeux.  
“Ho, si c’est pas mignon… Un rat angora bicolore… Ça se mange ?” Demanda-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.  
“T’en fais pas, on le nourrit régulièrement,” déclara Zack en aparté à Vincent. “A propos, Elmyra a fait des sandwiches”, reprit Zack.  
“Ha, je crève de faim”, déclara Cid en se levant sans toutefois lâcher le châton. “Il vient d’où ce bestiau? C’est un autre protégé de Wedge?”  
“Il m’a suivi ici”, expliqua Vincent en suivant les deux hommes dans le couloir, “je ne pense pas le garder.”  
“Ho non ! Il est trop mignon !” S’exclama soudain une voix de jeune fille au fort accent wutan.  
Cid sursauta avec un juron et fit mine de mettre une tape à Yuffie qui esquiva avec aisance malgré l’étroitesse du couloir, et, lui subtilisant le chaton, évita les mains de Zack avec la même facilité, avant de disparaître dans l’escalier en courant, accompagnée des miaulements déchirants du chat.  
”Impressionnant”, admit Vincent.  
“Tu trouveras ça moins impressionnant quand c’est ton portefeuille ou ta matéria qu’elle fauchera”, déclara Cid d’un ton bougon.  
Quand les trois hommes eurent rejoint le reste de la maisonnée dans la salle de séjour, Yuffie brandissait le chaton sous le nez d’un Barret stoïque en train de mâcher son sandwich.  
-”Barreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet ! Regarde comme il est mignon dit s’il te plait on peut le garder hein quoi il sera toujours plus mignon que Sith dis s’il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! !”  
“Sith ?” Répéta Vincent une fois qu’il eut fait le tri dans la tirade accélérée de la wutane.  
Barret montra du pouce une masse blanche et rose placée sur le canapé et qui servait pour le moment d’oreiller à Red.  
“Lui… La mascotte d’Avalanche.”  
Vincent dévisagea le marshmallow géant.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
Compara avec tous les types de monstres qu’il connaissait avant de parvenir à une conclusion édifiante.  
“C’est un mog obèse en peluche.”  
“C’est une idée de Reeve, j’y suis pour rien,” expliqua Barret d’un air las.   
“Alors on peut le garder ?” Redemanda Yuffie.  
“Y’a pas marqué SPA sur la porte, Yuffie,” grommela Barret.  
“Mais.. regarde! Regarde, même Cloud le trouve mignon!”  
Yuffie brandit le chaton sous le nez de Cloud qui le fixa d’un air dubitatif. Vincent ne put s’empêcher de remarquer la façon dont Barret se crispa au geste brusque de l’adolescente, levant la main, prêt à l'attraper quand elle se tourna vers le blond. Le chaton miaula piteusement et Cloud soupira avant de charitablement le libérer de l’étreinte de Yuffie.  
Il reposa la petite boule de poils au sol laissant l’animal se secouer et remettre de l’ordre dans sa fourrure. Barret se détendit et grommela, jetant un regard à Yuffie.  
“... Bon. Mais demande d’abord à Reeve.”  
“YATTAAAAAAAAAAAA 9 !!!” Brama la jeune fille en faisant des petits bonds extatiques.  
“Yuffie, arrête de crier!” S’exclama Red.  
Vincent soupira quand le chaton se réfugia vers lui, effrayé par les cris de l’adolescente. Il se pencha néanmoins et reprit le petit animal, le laissant se blottir contre son torse.  
“Bon, on a un nouveau venu dans l’équipe alors… Comment on l’appelle ?” Demanda Aérith qui sirotait une tasse de thé.  
Elle salua poliment Vincent quand il s’approcha et lui proposa une chaise, poussant la sienne pour lui faire de la place.  
“Neko 10!” Suggéra immédiatement Yuffie, sans s’offusquer que personne ne relevait sa proposition.  
“Et bien.. Boule de poil ?” Proposa Aérith, non oubliez c’est trop long.  
“Miaoumiam ?” Suggéra Red après être venu renifler de son compère miniature, s’attirant des cris horrifiés des filles.  
Vincent entrevit néanmoins son clin d’œil taquin, montrant qu’il n’en pensait pas un mot. Si Red fixait le chaton avec insistance, c’était plus de la curiosité envers un futur compagnon de jeu que de la gourmandise.  
“C’est le chat de Viny, c’est à lui de décider,” déclara soudain Yuffie en se hissant sur le dossier du canapé.  
“Yuffie a l’habitude de donner des surnoms à tout le monde”, expliqua Zack à un Vincent stupéfait, “ne te formalise pas et laisse la dire…”  
“Tu peux parler, Sonic”, rétorqua Yuffie, “alors alors ? Tu as une idée de nom ?”  
Barret attrapa Yuffie par les épaules et la retira de son perchoir en fronçant les sourcils.  
“Si tu veux t’asseoir, c’est le fauteuil ou la chaise, pas le dossier!”  
Vincent haussa à nouveau les épaules, un peu désemparé de devoir participer à la conversation.  
“Chat ?” Suggéra-t-il, faute d’idée.  
“C’est trop banal !” Protesta la petite brune en faisant mine de s’asseoir sur l’accoudoir.  
“Yuffie…” gronda Barret d’un ton autoritaire.  
“Cait 11 alors,” déclara Vincent.  
Au prénom féminin, Zack réagit immédiatement et prit le chaton des mains de Vincent, le retournant sur le dos pour vérifier son sexe malgré les hurlements indignés de l’animal.  
“Kate ? C’est une femelle ?”  
“Cait”, corrigea Vincent avant de répéter plus lentement, “Ké-i-té. “  
“Cait”, testa pensivement Yuffie. "Ça me plait ! ! !”  
“Oui ça sonne bien…” Approuva Aérith.  
Yuffie enleva a nouveau le chaton et le déposa sur la tête de la peluche obèse.  
“Sith, voici Cait, Cait, voici Sith !” Présenta-t-elle joyeusement.  
Le chaton la fixa d’un air incrédule avant de commencer à malaxer le tissu molletonné du mog et se rouler en boule pour se rendormir.  
“Quelque chose me dit qu’on arrivera plus à le décoller de là”, s’esclaffa Zack.  
Jessie sortit du bureau de Reeve à ce moment, pianotant sur la tablette qui ne la quittait jamais. Elle stoppa près de Barret et lui glissa quelques mots avant de se tourner vers Cid qui avalait son troisième sandwich au chocobo grillé.  
“Le Boss veut vous parler à Barret et toi, vous êtes encore à la bourre pour vos rapports.”  
“J’y vais Jessie, merci.”  
Avant de refermer la porte, Barret adressa un dernier mot à Vincent.  
“Va voir Elmyra, elle te donnera un uniforme.”  
Cid fut le premier dans le bureau, sortant aussitôt un paquet de cigarette de sa poche. Le bureau de Reeve était minuscule, à peine assez large pour y caler son bureau, une armoire et plusieurs chaises. Barret dut attendre que Reeve soit retourné derrière le meuble pour entrer et fermer la porte. A peine le panneau repoussé que le directeur d’Avalanche eut un gros soupir et se massa le front d’un geste las de sa main de chair.  
“Mea culpa, séparer Cloud et Zack était une mauvaise idée,” admit-il aux deux autres hommes.  
“Sans rire?” Rétorqua Cid en se laissant tomber sur l’autre fauteuil. “Ceci dit, je ne vais pas me plaindre, j’étais plutôt content d’avoir Zack avec nous.”  
“Cloud a encore perdu le contrôle?” Demanda Reeve.  
“Il a transformé le squame en hachis,” grommela Barret en s’asseyant sur un des fauteuils du bureau, celui que Reeve lui réservait et surtout le seul qui ne craquait pas sous son poids "Ça a sauvé Yuffie, mais impossible de le calmer tant que le squame bougeait.”  
“On peut pas continuer comme ça,” grommela Cid avant d’allumer sa cigarette. “Cloud est trop instable.”  
“Qu’est ce que tu suggères?” Demanda Reeve en lui tendant un cendrier.  
Le blond soupira et accepta le récipient qu’il posa sur l’accoudoir de sa chaise.  
“Tant que Cloud ne sera pas plus... sensé, on peut pas l’éloigner de Zack. Si jamais il pète un cable, y’a que le hérisson qui lui fera entendre raison.”  
“Mais les mettre dans la même équipe va déséquilibrer les forces,” grommela Barret. “Et c’est pas le nouveau qui pourra jouer le rôle d’un preneur de baffe.”  
“C’est vrai,” admit Reeve en prenant un tas de feuilles sur son bureau, qu’il tendit à Barret. “Le dossier de Vincent Makoto Valentine.”  
“Makoto?” Répéta Cid. “C’est pas Wutan ça?”  
“Selon ses déclarations, il est métis, originaire de Wutai. Il a passé l’examen d’entrée des Turks et a obtenu des scores excellents pendant son test.”  
“Pourquoi on l’a jamais vu avant ?” Demanda Barret. “On aurait entendu Reno râler depuis la Tour Shinra si un Turk avait été muté à Avalanche.”  
Reeve hésita brièvement avant d’annoncer la raison à ses hommes.  
“Il a passé l’examen la semaine dernière et…”  
Cid leva les mains pour interrompre Reeve.  
“Ce type a réussi à intervenir dans un combat sans que je le sente approcher. D’accord, j’étais en train de désamorcer une bombe… Mais j’aurais dû l’entendre ou le voir passer du coin de l’œil. Il est plus silencieux que Tseng ou Rude, il n’est pas Turk depuis seulement une semaine.”  
“Il a la formation d’un Turk?” Demanda Barret en feuilletant le dossier.  
“Oui. Il se spécialise en tir et dégât magique. Son dossier précise aussi qu’il est bon en reconnaissance, espionnage et pistage.”  
“Je n’aime pas ça”, marmonna Barret en passant les feuillets à Cid, “ça sent le mouchard à plein nez.”  
“C’est aussi ce que je pense”, avoua Reeve en s’appuyant sur son dossier. “Mais c’est le Professeur Falmis qui l’a recommandé.”  
“Le père d’Aérith?” S’étonna Cid en tapotant sa cigarette au-dessus du cendrier. “Je croyais qu’il avait rien à voir avec les décisions de la Shinra?”  
“Gardez un œil sur lui. Je vais approfondir mes recherches, mais d’ici là, essayez de ne pas trop lui en dire sur les recherches de Shera.”  
“Compris.”  
“Pour ce qui est des équipes,” soupira Reeve.  
“On va fusionner les deux équipes en une seule”, déclara Barret. “Le temps que l’on puisse à nouveau faire confiance aux jumeaux séparément. “  
“Et si on doit se séparer comme aujourd’hui?” Demanda Cid.  
“Tu prendras Red avec toi. Vu le fiasco de tout à l’heure, il vaudrait mieux une deuxième personne au cas où. Yuffie peut être. En tout cas, pas le nouveau tant qu'il n'a pas fait ses preuves. “  
“Compris.”  
Barret jeta un coup d'œil à l’horloge du bureau avant de se lever.  
“Je vous laisse, je dois me changer avant d’aller chercher Marlène.”  
“Prends pas la Chocomobile”, lui conseilla Cid,” je révise le moteur.”  
“Encore? Mais qu’est ce que vous faites avec la Chocomobile?” Grommela Reeve.  
“On laisse Zack la conduire,” rétorqua Cid.

* * *

Quand Barret entra dans la cuisine, une heure plus tard, avec Marlène dans les bras, il trouva Elmyra aux fourneaux, comme d’habitude, mais devant sensiblement plus de casseroles qu’à l’usuel. Une énorme marmite sifflait sur le feu, tandis que la gouvernante faisait frire des légumes dans une grande poêle, juste à côté d’épaisses tranches de viande. Le four tournait aussi, dégageant un appétissant parfum de gâteau. Marlène eut un petit cri ravi et tendit les bras à Elmyra.  
“Bonjour ma chérie, as-tu passé une bonne journée? Attends quelques secondes.”  
La gouvernante remit un couvercle sur la marmite et prit la petite fille dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle avec un enthousiasme inhabituel. Barret fronça les sourcils. Elmyra adorait Marlène et la réciproque était tout aussi vraie, mais c’était rare quand Elmyra gardait Marlène aussi longtemps dans ses bras. Marlène avait beau être une petite fille, elle se faisait vite lourde pour les bras de la gouvernante.  
“Ça ne va pas Elmyra ?”  
“Mh?” Fit la brune avant de poser Marlène sur une chaise. “Non, tout va très bien, pourquoi?”  
Barret désigna les casseroles du pouce.  
“Tu as fait à manger pour vingt…”  
“Yuffie et Marlène sont en pleine croissance,” déclara Elmyra avant de retourner aux fourneaux. “Et Zack à un grand appétit… Et puis, Monsieur Valentine a besoin de manger.”  
“Comment ça ?” demanda Barret, sortant du pain et du chocolat pour le goûter de sa fille.  
Même si Elmyra faisait une cuisine irréprochable, il mettait un point d’honneur à toujours préparer les goûters de Marlène, et à passer autant de moments que possible avec elle. Même quand Aérith ou Elmyra prenaient en main les devoirs, il était toujours à côté, écoutant les maîtresses improvisées avec autant de sérieux que Marlène.  
“Quand j’ai pris les mesures pour ajuster son uniforme”, commença la brune avant de secouer la tête, jetant un petit regard à l’enfant.  
Pas devant Marlène. Entendu.  
Barret beurra soigneusement une tartine qu’il tendit à sa fille.  
“Tu en veux une ou deux?”  
“Deux Papa, s’il te plait!”  
“Mange lentement. Et ensuite, va chercher tes devoirs.”  
“Oui!” S’exclama la fillette avant de planter ses dents dans la tartine.  
Pendant que sa fille mangeait, Barret retourna dans la cuisine, près d’Elmyra, au moment où la gouvernante lui tendait un couvercle.  
“Il a un problème ?” Demanda Barret à voix basse en lui tenant l’ustensile le temps qu’elle ajoute des épices.  
Elmyra éteignit le feu sous les plaques et remua rageusement le contenu de la marmite avant de répondre.  
“Personne ne devrait être aussi maigre que ça,” murmura-t-elle d’un ton scandalisé.  
“A ce point là ?” reprit le grand noir.  
“J’ai dû nourrir les jumeaux quand ils sont arrivés”, déclara Elmyra avant de tendre une cuillère à Barret pour goûter, “j’ai remis Red sur pattes quand Cloud me l’a amené et aucun des trois n’était aussi … aussi décharné que monsieur Valentine. C’est assez salé ?”  
“C’est parfait. Peut-être est-il naturellement maigre…”  
“Non. Pas à ce point… Barret,” reprit Elmyra en s’essuyant les mains,” je sais que tu te méfies des nouveaux venus… mais s’il te plaît… sois gentil avec lui.”  
“Elmyra…”  
“S’il te plaît”, répéta la femme en posant sa main sur la prothèse. “Et puis… je pense qu’il… qu’il sentira un lien entre vous deux.”  
Barret baissa le regard sur la main posée sur son poignet de métal. Malgré son opération et la pose du membre bionique, il n’avait pas récupéré le sens du toucher sur son bras droit. Ca lui arrivait encore de briser des verres par mégarde, incapable de jauger correctement de la pression qu'il exercait avec ses doigts.  
“Il a une… une malformation au bras gauche”, expliqua Elmyra sans lâcher Barret. “Il m’a dit que c’était de naissance, et que ce n’était pas douloureux…”  
“Je ne comprends pas que Shinra nous envoie un gringalet mutant comme renfort…” marmonna Barret dans sa barbe.  
“Barret !” S’offusqua Elmyra en désignant Marlène qui finissait son goûter.  
Le grand noir soupira et hocha la tête.  
“Je ferais un effort, Elmyra. Mais si la Shinra l’a envoyé pour nous espionner, ce sera pas de pitié.”

* * *

Quand Vincent se retrouva le soir même à la table de Seventh Heaven, assis entre Aérith et Cloud, devant une énorme plâtrée, il se demanda comment refuser sans vexer la cuisinière qui s’affairait autour de la table. Barret, assis en face de lui, s’occupait d’une petite fille de cinq ou six ans, aux cheveux bruns et à la peau trop pâle pour appeler Barret papa, ce qu’elle faisait néanmoins. Pendant tout le repas, l’enfant lui jeta des regards curieux, mais moins effrayés que la plupart des enfants qui le voyaient pour la première fois. D’un autre côté, elle n’avait pas cillé quand Red l’avait saluée d’un grand coup de langue sur la joue, ni quand, juste avant le repas, Cid l’avait soulevée sans prévenir et fait sauter en l’air deux ou trois fois avant que Barret ne l’arrête.  
Alors que Vincent peinait à finir la première moitié de son assiette, la fillette sembla se décider à parler et se redressa bien sur sa chaise, levant son petit menton au-dessus de la table. Barret avait posé un annuaire sur la chaise avant de l’asseoir, mais ça suffisait à peine à mettre son visage au niveau de son assiette.  
“T’es qui Monsieur ?”  
“Marlène”, grommela Barret. “Il ne faut pas parler comme ça…”  
La petite hocha la tête et réfléchit avant de reprendre.  
“Bonjour Monsieur, qui êtes-vous ?”  
“Y’a du progrès” nota Zack.  
“Évidemment, je lui ai dit de ne pas parler comme toi”, rétorqua Barret en coupant la viande de sa fille.  
Pendant que les rires s’élevaient autour de la table, malgré les objections virulentes de Zack, la petite continua de fixer Vincent, attendant patiemment sa réponse.  
“Je suis Vincent Valentine.”  
“C’est Vincent ou Valentine ton prénom ?”  
“Vincent,” répondit-t-il.  
“Moi c’est Marlène Wallace. Mon prénom c’est Marlène.”  
Vincent garda le silence quelques secondes, mais la petite semblait attendre une réponse. Après quelques secondes à tenter de se remémorer ses rares conversations avec des enfants, Vincent finit par la lui donner.  
“Enchanté Marlène.”  
L’enfant eut un grand sourire et fit signe à son père de s’approcher pour lui parler à voix pas si basse que ça.  
“Il a l’air gentil.”  
“Marlène”, soupira Barret, “laisse Monsieur Valentine manger tranquillement.”  
“Je n’ai plus très faim…” Commença Vincent.  
La cuisinière vint d’office lui ajouter une nouvelle cuillère de légumes dans son assiette et le menaça gentiment d’un coup de cuillère vide.  
“Ta ta ta, on finit son assiette à Seventh Heaven.”  
“Tata Elmyra s’est trouvé une nouvelle victime à engraisser,” lâcha Zack en ricanant. “Tu es sauf, Red.”  
Le fauve ne daigna pas lever le nez de sa gamelle mais roula de l’oeil d’un air las.  
“Finis ton assiette ou elle ne te laissera pas en paix avec ça”, conseilla Barret. “Elmyra est une vraie mère poule.”  
“Elle va bien avec toi alors, papa poule”, plaisanta Cid.  
Barret jeta un regard noir au pilote, mais se retint de lancer ses jurons habituels.  
“Mangez…” répéta Elmyra.  
“Je suis désolé, Madame. Votre cuisine est excellente, mais... Je n’ai pas l’habitude de manger autant. Je... n’ai plus faim.”  
La femme fronça les sourcils d’un air inquiet mais eut un petit sourire et prit l’assiette.  
“Je vais la couvrir et la mettre au frigidaire. Si vous avez faim cette nuit, n’hésitez pas à venir vous servir.”  
“Merci. Je n’y manquerai pas.”  
Vincent hésita à quitter la table, ne voulant pas se montrer trop impoli avec ses nouveaux équipiers. A sa droite, Cloud mangeait en silence, s’arrêtant parfois pour fixer le vide d’un air absent qui disparaissait au moindre bruit. Avant le repas, son frère avait déposé une quantité impressionnante de cachets et pilules près de l’assiette, et lui rappelait régulièrement de les prendre. Zack avait aussi des médicaments, en dose plus réduite que son frère, qu’il avait rapidement avalé avant de passer à autre chose, à savoir le plat principal qu’il dégustait avec appétit.  
A la gauche de Vincent, Aérith et Yuffie discutaient apparemment d’école et de professeurs et de matière apparemment honnie connue sous le nom de science magique. Au vue des mimiques de l’adolescente et des grimaces plus discrètes d’Aérith, elles étaient, ou avaient été, toutes deux affligées du même professeur et partageaient une certaine réticence envers lui ou elle. Cid et Shera discutaient entre eux, ou, plutôt, comme Vincent s’en était vite aperçus, se chamaillaient en permanence. Si Shera restait calme et seul un petit sourire moqueur montrant son humeur taquine, Cid avait souvent recours au Burmécien pour pouvoir jurer sans que Barret ne lui fasse les gros yeux. Biggs et Jessie ne mangeaient pas avec le reste de l’équipe, ayant réquisitionné des plateaux repas pour dîner avec Wedge à l’infirmerie. La jeune fille revint avec les assiettes vides vers la fin du repas, juste à temps pour sauver trois parts de crème dessert et se faire attraper par Reeve pour qu’elle aille lui chercher un dossier.  
Le dîner s’acheva vite et Vincent découvrit les rituels de fin de repas, entre autre prières de remerciement pour les plus croyants, tirage au sort de ceux de corvée de vaisselle, mise au point des rondes de nuits et bagarre avec Yuffie et Marlène pour qu’elle aillent se coucher et plus vite que ça.  
Zack et Cloud partirent en inspection de nuit, ramenant Aérith chez elle par la même occasion. Elmyra fit un plein thermo de café, un autre de thé et prépara la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner du matin avant d’aller s’asseoir sur un des fauteuils du salon, s’autorisant enfin à se détendre. Cid alluma la télé et délogea Red du canapé, râlant quand le fauve revint aussitôt s’étaler en travers de ses genoux.  
“Pousse-toi de là, Peluche !”  
“C’est MON lit, je vais encore devoir marquer mon territoire ?” protesta Red sans bouger d’un pouce, pesant de tout son poids sur les jambes du pilote.  
“Red”, objecta Elmyra en fronçant les sourcils.  
“Je plaisantais”, marmonna le fauve, embarrassé, avant de fourrer son museau entre ses pattes.  
“Venez-vous asseoir monsieur Valentine”, proposa Elmyra.  
“Les infos vont commencer, si tu veux regarder un truc particulier, attends un peu,” bougonna Cid sans se détourner de l’écran.  
“Je.. ne regarde pas la télé.”  
Mais il y avait une place près de Cid et Red poussa même ses pattes le temps qu’il s’asseye. Cait, dédaignant la peluche de mog, vint escalader sa jambe et se blottir sur ses genoux en ronronnant.  
La soirée s’écoula dans le silence, à peine troublé par Cid qui commentait les nouvelles du journal télévisé en bougonnant. Barret revint au bout d’une demi-heure, après l’histoire du soir et mit Yuffie au lit pour la troisième fois consécutive. Il prit une bière, tira une chaise près du fauteuil d’Elmyra et suivit la télé à côté d’elle.  
C’était étrangement confortable comme situation. Plus silencieuse que pendant le repas, mais tout aussi… confortable n’était peut être pas le mot, mais c’était celui qui venait à Vincent le plus aisément.  
Et puis, Reeve, aidé d’un mégaphone, appela Jessie pour avoir son rapport, faisant trembler les fenêtres. S’ensuivit une bordée de jurons de Barret qui alla crier sur leur directeur d’arrêter ça quand les filles dormaient. Marlène descendit en se frottant les yeux voir pourquoi tonton Reeve criait et Elmyra dut aller la recoucher, Red sur les talons parce que la fillette avait réclamé un câlin de bonne nuit du fauve.  
Finalement, Cid et Vincent restèrent seuls dans le salon, devant la télé. Cid alla se chercher une bière, en ramena une à Vincent et se rassit près de lui.  
“Bienvenue à Avalanche.”  
Le blond décapsula sa bouteille et avala une gorgée avant de continuer.  
“Quand tu ne cilleras plus sur le dîner spectacle du soir, tu feras partie de la famille.”

* * *

Reeve se resservit en café et secoua le pot au-dessus de sa tasse pour verser les dernières gouttes tout en écoutant Jessie lire le dossier à voix haute. Le pot avait été plein il lui semblait à peine un moment avant. Quelle heure était-il ?  
“Makoto Hamasaki. Né à Suisan, Wutaï le 13 octobre 2915. Mère, Minako Hamasaki, père inconnu. Émigre à Midgard en 2933 et est naturalisé sous le nom de Vincent Valentine. Il en reste?”  
Le dirigeant d'Avalanche versa la moitié de sa tasse dans celle de la jeune fille qui le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de continuer sa lecture.  
“Il entre chez les Turks en 2935 avec de très bons résultats aux tests. Déclaré mort durant une mission à Nibelheim en 2944. Dossier clos. Café froid”, ajouta Jessie en grimaçant après une gorgée.  
Tout en s'asseyant à son bureau, le chef d’Avalanche prit mentalement note de faire des recherches sur cette fameuse mission et saisit un mince dossier papier qu’il ouvrit pour comparer.  
“Vincent Makoto Valentine. Né à Wutaï, en 2947. Père et mère inconnu. Passe les tests d’entrée des Turks en 2975 et obtient d’excellent résultats. Les meilleurs des trente dernières années. Aucune affiliation connue, aucun rang militaire. Rien.”  
Assise devant lui, un crayon derrière l’oreille et sa tablette collée sous le nez, Jessie fronça les sourcils.  
“C’est louche un dossier avec autant de trous, Boss. Les bureaucrates de Shinra sont super pointilleux d’habitude, sauf quand ils cachent quelque chose.”  
“Je pense aussi, Jessie”, déclara Reeve en buvant une gorgée de café.  
Café froid, beurk. Il détestait le café froid autant que Jessie. Un rapide coup d’œil à sa montre lui indiqua pas loin de minuit. Trois heures qu’ils travaillaient tous les deux sur ces recherches. Pas étonnant que le café soit froid et la cafetière vide.  
“Il y a un rapport entre les deux Valentine ?” suggéra Jessie.  
“Tu as une photo ?”  
"Quelques-unes", répondit Jessie en pianotant sur sa tablette avant de la tendre à Reeve. “La photo d’identité sur leurs dossiers aux Turks, et deux, trois autres que j’ai récupéré dans les archives de Tseng.”  
“Un de ces jours”, soupira Reeve en prenant l’écran, “tu vas te faire attraper à pirater la Shinra.”  
"Ça risque pas”, ricana Jessie, “j’ai eu le meilleur prof au monde !”  
Reeve hocha la tête avec un petit sourire amusé. La jeune fille avait beaucoup changé depuis le jour où on la lui avait amenée à son bureau, menottée, pour avoir piraté le réseau de la Shinra. Il l’avait sermonnée, puis testée avant de la prendre sous son aile de manière très officieuse. Pour le reste de la Shinra, Jessie était une espèce d'assistante à mi-temps, qui faisait les petits boulots de secrétariat de Reeve, lui rappelait ses rendez-vous et, selon les rumeurs, lui servait de chauffe-lit. En réalité, jusqu’à la création d’Avalanche, Jessie lui avait servie d’espionne, récoltant tout ce qu’elle pouvait trouver sur les autres cadres de la Shinra, les expériences d’Hojo et les rapports secrets concernant des événements trop dérangeant pour être dévoilés au grand jour.  
C’est ainsi qu’il avait découvert l’existence des Strife, Shera et Barret, qu’il avait put retrouver Red à temps pour lui sauver la vie, et qu’il pouvait faire chanter Scarlett, Heidegger ou Palmer pour obtenir des crédits, du matériel ou des renforts en temps voulu. Reeve ne s’estimait pas au dessus de ce genre de méthode, tant que cela pouvait sauver la vie de ses hommes et des habitants de Midgard.  
Au pire, Jessie avait découvert des notes de frais du président Shinra concernant une certaine maison close des taudis, le Honey Bee Inn.  
Ressource d’urgence avait elle plaisanté en lui tendant l’épaisse enveloppe de kraft.  
L’adolescente surdouée mais timide s’était transformée en une jeune femme débrouillarde et décidée et Reeve en sentait une fierté presque paternelle à la voir évoluer.  
“La flatterie ne te donnera pas une augmentation”, rétorqua Reeve en plaçant le petit écran près de la photo du dossier.  
Jessie vint se pencher par-dessus son épaule et ils comparèrent longuement les deux images.  
“Le vieux avait les cheveux courts…”  
“Les cheveux ça pousse… Ils ont le même visage, la même morphologie, les mêmes yeux.”  
“Le même sourire”, coupa Jessie. “Ou plutôt, absence de.”  
“Et des capacités physiques supérieures à la normale”, conclut Reeve en se redressant. “Excepté ce bras mutant que Makoto Hamasaki n’avait pas.”  
“Ils sont peut-être père et fils”, suggéra la jeune fille en récupérant son écran. “Les dates correspondent, non?”  
“Justement non Jessie. Vincent Makoto Valentine est né trois ans après la mort de Makoto Hamasaki.”  
Jessie resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de se remettre à pianoter furieusement pour vérifier les dates. Reeve se redressa, s’étirant longuement et faisant craquer son dos.  
“Je veux que tu fasses des recherches sur Makoto Hamasaki. Je veux tout savoir, son enfance, adolescence, s’il a été marié ou pas, s’il vivait en concubinage, ses enfants s’il y en a.”  
“Ok !”  
“Ses missions quand il était Turk, et surtout celle où il est mort… Et tant que tu y es, essaye de m’avoir son dossier médical.”  
“Ça risque de prendre un moment…”  
“Tu as eu un bon prof, non ?”  
Jessie fit mine de rouler des yeux mais ne put retenir un immense bâillement. Alors qu’elle s’essuyait les yeux, Reeve se leva et lui tapota l’épaule de sa main libre. Leur réunion impromptue avait duré plus longtemps que d’habitude, surtout en raison du nouvel arrivant à Seventh Heaven.  
“On a du travail demain. Va dormir.”  
“Bonne nuit, Boss !”  
Après le départ de Jessie, probablement retournée rejoindre son petit ami, Reeve éteignit son ordinateur, puis rangea ses dossiers dans son coffre fort et ramassa la cafetière et les tasses vides. Il ne pouvait nier que le nouveau venu l’inquiétait. L’absence de tests psychologiques dans le dossier ne le rassurait pas vraiment, ceux des jumeaux et de Red brillant par leur absence. Mais si le Professeur Falmis avait lui-même recommandé Valentine, il avait probablement de bonnes raisons, étant un des seuls membres de la Shinra qui leur donnait ouvertement son soutien.  
Baillant un bon coup, Reeve décida que ce problème attendrait le résultat des recherches de Jessie. Il avait besoin de retourner chez lui et dormir. Il sortit de son bureau et traversa le salon, marchant le plus silencieusement possible en passant près de Red. Le fauve dormait à poings fermés, sa flamme caudale réduite à la lueur d’une braise. Le directeur d’Avalanche entra dans la cuisine avec un petit soupir de soulagement, content de ne pas avoir dérangé la créature. Quelques mois plus tôt, il l’avait malencontreusement réveillé en sursaut et s’était retrouvé à plat ventre, les cent-vingt kilogrammes de Red sur le dos et ses impressionnantes quenottes à deux doigts de son oreille. Il avait fallu l’intervention de Cloud et un sort de sommeil pour que le fauve accepte de le lâcher. Red s’était sincèrement excusé le lendemain, mortifié d’avoir agressé un de ses bienfaiteurs, mais Reeve prenait désormais un luxe de précaution autour de lui. Il posa les tasses et la cafetière vide dans l'évier, faisant couler un peu d'eau pour les rincer.  
Avec sa fatigue et dans la pénombre de la pièce, il ne vit pas qu'un ennemi se tapissait dans l'ombre, prêt à le dévorer sans aucune pitié. La créature avança en silence, bandant ses muscles pour bondir sur sa proie. Ses griffes sortirent en silence comme autant de couteaux acérés.  
Il bondit.

* * *

Vincent ne sut jamais ce qui l'avait réveillé en premier.  
Le bruit de vaisselle brisé?  
Le cri de douleur de Reeve?  
Le rugissement d'un gros félin?  
Ou les hurlements frénétiques de Reeve jurant sur tous les Anciens que c'était juste lui?  
Toujours est-il qu'il se leva d'un bond, cherchant d'instinct son arme et manqua de percuter Cid qui faisait de même, sautant à cloche pied pour enfiler un pantalon à la va vite.  
Dans le couloir, Vincent dut éviter les jumeaux, déjà debout, tous deux en caleçons, Zack tentant de retenir son frère en ricanant comme un moogle. Le blond semblait confus, essayant de se ruer à la défense de Reeve malgré les assurances de son frère que tout allait bien.  
“Mais il a crié”, déclara Cloud d'un ton obtus.  
“Il a juste été surpris”, ricana Zack, “ha, Valentine, descend vite, il y a une mission pour toi!”  
“Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?” S'exclama Yuffie en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre,” vous avez vu l'heure?”  
Vincent recula d'un pas quand la porte suivante s'ouvrit, laissant passer la masse de Barret qui remplit le couloir de sa présence.  
“Qu'est ce qui se passe cette fois?”  
“Reeve a encore réveillé Red on dirait”, répondit Cid en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Shera et Elmyra. “Ca va?”  
“J'essaye de DORMIR! Demain soir, je vous file tous des somnifères dans la bouffe!” Répondit Shera, visiblement mal embouchée de si bon matin.  
“Je vais finir par demander qu'on insonorise ma chambre”, grommela le grand noir avant de saisir Yuffie par la ceinture de son pyjama. “Où tu vas toi?”  
“Heu, me chercher un casse-croûte?"  
“File au lit, tu devrais être couchée depuis déjà des heures.”  
“Hey j'ai pas sept ans!” Protesta l'adolescente.  
Vincent parvint à se faufiler derrière Barret et laissa galamment descendre Elmyra, en robe de chambre, avant de la suivre dans les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la source du bruit.  
“Que se passe-t-il?” Demanda t-il à la brune.  
“Red a le sommeil très léger et des réflexes fulgurants,” expliqua la cuisinière en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine.  
Ils restèrent tous les deux sur le pas de la porte, stupéfaits. Des tasses brisées parsemaient le sol et une cafetière, fort heureusement en métal, avait roulée jusqu'à la porte. Reeve avait apparemment eu de la chance dans son malheur et n'était pas tombé sur les fragments de vaisselle. Red s'était accroupi près de lui, oreilles basses, et s'excusait platement, aussi embarrassé qu'un gros félin puisse sembler l'être. De temps en temps, il tendait une patte vers la jambe de Reeve, essayant de détacher l'animal qui s'y agrippait de toutes ses griffes en fouettant l'air de la queue. Quand Reeve vit Vincent, celui-ci sentit qu'il serait tenu pour responsable.  
“Valentine, tu serais aimable de reprendre ton chat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Il y aura aussi mes petites notes de cassage d’ambiance, parce que depuis que j’ai découvert les notes de bas de pages avec Pratchett, je suis un troll.  
> 2 Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, il y aura un chat dans toutes mes histoires. Point.  
> 3 Oui, je sais, Seventh Heaven est censé être au secteur 7, mais comme dans cette histoire le secteur 7 a déjà été détruit, j’ai dû le bouger ailleurs.  
> 4 J’ai une dizaine d’univers de jeux différents à ma disposition, croyez moi, je vais en profiter pour les références à la con.  
> 5 Personne n’avait osé la lui confisquer en fait.  
> 6 Enchanté/e. Pour la langue de Wutai, je me suis inspirée du Japonais de Google Trad.  
> 7 Il y a des références à la mythologie Nordique partout dans Midgar, je vais pas me priver d’en rajouter!  
> 8 Dragoons FOR THE WIN. Ouais, c’est ma classe favorite. Petite précision, dans Avalanche, les habitants ne sont pas des hybrides de rat.  
> 9 C’est gagnééééé!  
> 10 Chat.  
> 11 Parce que vous pensiez que j’allais me gêner?


	3. Rififi à la Tour Shinra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quoique Vincent s'attendait à vivre au milieu d'une unité de combattant d'élites, ça n'impliquait certainement pas une balade à la Tour Shinra en Chocomobile.  
> Oui, oui, en Chocomobile.

Rififi à la Tour Shinra 

Vincent fut un des premiers levé le lendemain, principalement parce qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait néanmoins prudemment attendu que Red soit réveillé avant de s'aventurer dans la salle de vie, tirant des enseignements de la mésaventure de Reeve pendant la nuit. Red accueillit Vincent avec un petit signe de tête poli et s'éclipsa presque aussitôt pour faire un tour dans la cour derrière Seventh Heaven, suivi par Cait qui s'était visiblement autant attaché au jeune fauve qu'à Vincent. Il restait un fond de thermo de café sur la table du dîner et Vincent se servit une tasse en attendant que les autres soient réveillés. Installé à la table, il feuilleta distraitement un des magazines qui traînaient dans la pièce. Le Fanzine du Fana des Flingues était une lecture intéressante et lui permit de se mettre un peu plus au courant des progrès en armement moderne, mais ça ne l'occupa pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Il allait en prendre un second quand il entendit un pas approcher. Il se tourna à temps pour voir Elmyra entrer en achevant de nouer son tablier par-dessus sa robe.   
“Déjà levé Monsieur Valentine?”  
“Ha... Oui…”  
“Vous avez bien dormi?” Demanda la gouvernante.  
“Oui. Je ne dors pas beaucoup.”  
Elmyra lui jeta un regard étonné à sa tasse et eut un petit sourire indulgent.  
“Ne buvez pas ça voyons, je vais vous en faire du frais.”  
“Merci, Madame.”  
“Elmyra, juste Elmyra” répondit la gouvernante avant de s'affairer en cuisine. “Que prenez-vous le matin?”  
“Je mangerais ce qu'il y a.”  
A nouveau, Elmyra eut un petit sourire indulgent, peut-être un peu plus crispé cette fois, mais Red revint à ce moment, Cait couvert de boue dans la gueule.  
“Red? Que fais-tu au chaton?” S'étonna Elmyra en ramassant une de ses gamelles pour la nettoyer.  
Le fauve déposa Cait devant lui, gardant une patte légère sur son dos pour l'empêcher de déguerpir.  
“Je l'ai emmené faire ses besoins dehors et il a sauté dans une flaque”, expliqua le fauve avant de passer quelques coups de langues dans la fourrure du chaton.  
“Tu veux que je l'essuie?”  
“Ça ira, ça m'entraînera pour quand j'aurais des petits,” répondit Red en achevant la toilette du chaton.  
Barret arriva à son tour, Marlène dans les bras, tous les deux encore tout ébouriffés par le sommeil.  
“Bonjour Elmyra”, grommela Barret en posant un bottin sur la chaise, puis sa fille sur le bottin.  
“Bonjour Barret. Bonjour ma petite.”  
“B'jour Elmyra,” marmonna Marlène en se frottant les yeux.  
“Valentine,” continua le chef d'Avalanche avec un signe de tête.  
“Lieutenant”, répondit Vincent sur le même ton.  
Petit à petit, les membres d'Avalanche résidant à Seventh Heaven arrivèrent un à un dans le salon, plus ou moins endormis, en pyjama ou déjà habillés selon les cas. Reeve fut le dernier, apportant du pain frais, des croissants et un tas de courriers et de paquets qu'il distribua.  
“Nouveau numéro du Fanzine des Fanas des Flingues, Barret, un courrier de l'école de Marlène. Facture, facture, pour moi, pour Shera et Cid. Ha, Yuffie, ça doit être ta liste de fournitures scolaires.”  
“Déjà?” Grommela l'adolescente, penchée au-dessus de son bol de thé.  
“Enfin, je dirais plutôt, c’est la semaine prochaine ta rentrée.”  
“Hai, hai…” soupira l’adolescente.  
“Valentine, un courrier pour toi” reprit Reeve en lui tendant une enveloppe en plastique.  
“Et ben, les mogs du service postal n'ont pas perdu leur temps à faire le changement d’adresse”, plaisanta Zack avant de gober quelques pilules.  
Vincent prit l'épaisse enveloppe que lui tendait Reeve et l'ouvrit avec un remerciement, sortant un journal plié en deux, à l'en-tête élégamment décoré de chocobos obèses.  
“Tu lis le « chocobo enchaîné 1» toi?” S'étonna Cid tout en se servant en confiture pendant que Shera parcourait leur lettre avec un grand sourire.  
“Je ne connais pas”, avoua Vincent en dépliant le journal, parcourant les gros titres rapidement.  
“Tu connais pas le ‘chocobo enchainé’?” s'exclama Zack. “T'es pas d'ici, hein?”  
“Non je…”  
Vincent fronça les sourcils en lisant un jeu de mot particulièrement audacieux dans un des titres.  
“Ho, on dirait que Palmer s'est encore fait pincer à faire des conneries avec les fonds de la Shinra”, ricana Cid, penché par-dessus l'épaule de Vincent.  
“C'est un journal d'investigation?” s’étonna le brun.  
“Critique sociale aussi”, précisa Zack, “et leur tête de malboro préféré, c'est la Shinra.”  
“Ils parlent d'Avalanche”, nota Vincent en lisant l'article en diagonale.  
“Ils disent quoi cette fois?” Demanda Yuffie en se servant dans la panière.  
“Hmmm gnagnagna, « malgré leurs manques de moyens manifestes, Avalanche a encore sauvé la propriété de la Shinra, sans qu'aucune victime de soit déplorée »,” lut Cid.” « Les citoyens de Midgar seront soulagés d'apprendre que leurs taxes financent avec brio la protection des intérêts de cette société, gnagnagna » c'est bon, ils nous aiment toujours,” acheva-t-il en se rasseyant.  
“En parlant de nos bien aimés signataire de chèque salarial”, reprit Reeve tout en lisant un télégramme, “j'ai autre chose pour toi Valentine.”  
“De quoi s'agit-il?”  
“Apparemment, le professeur Falmis a réussi à retrouver des affaires de ton père qui datent de sa mort. Il te propose d'aller les chercher à l'immeuble Shinra aujourd'hui.”  
“Ha. Merci.”  
“Tu veux un coup de main?” Demanda Cid, “j'ai fini de réviser la Chocomobile, hier, je dois la tester, c'est l'occasion.”  
“La choco-quoi?”  
"Ça ne te dérangerais pas de faire un détour pour déposer Marlène?” Demanda Barret, “je viendrais aider aussi au besoin.”  
“Et moi je dois aller à la tour Shinra, faut que je parle à Tseng pour mes fournitures,” précisa Yuffie en agitant sa lettre comme un éventail.  
“On devrait tous entrer sur la Chocomobile, vous en faites pas.”  
Vincent jeta un regard circonspect à Reeve.  
“Qu'est ce que c'est la Chocomobile?”

* * *

“Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?” Murmura Vincent, fixant d'un air éberlué la camionnette bleue sombre, ornée sur le flanc d'un fier chocobo jaune vif, qui siégeait dans le garage de Seventh Heaven 2.  
Cid s’autorisa un petit ricanement devant le regard incrédule de Vincent. La Chocomobile avait cet effet sur la plupart des gens, mais il ne s’attendait pas à ce que le ridicule du véhicule arrive à perturber Vincent. Remettre la camionnette en état de marche était son projet personnel, quand il ne travaillait pas sur le Haut Vent, l’ambulance, ou les fourgons d’assaut. Ce n’était pas une camionnette de luxe, même avant l’accident qui avait permis à Cid de récupérer sa carcasse. Elle avait plusieurs dizaines de milliers de kilomètres sous le capot, et il lui arrivait encore de lâcher ses passagers au milieu de la rue, seul Cid parvenant à la redémarrer après moults encouragements typiquement Burméciens. C’était une camionnette prévue pour le déplacement à Midgar. Plus étroite que la plupart des voitures, elle n’avait que trois roues, deux à l’avant et une plus large à l’arrière. L’habitacle pouvait accueillir deux personnes, et l’arrière, largement ouvert, était beaucoup plus long que large, suffisamment pour que Barret d’y installe avec Yuffie et sa fille.  
“Je te présente la Chocomobile”, déclara très sérieusement Cid avec un geste pompeux vers le véhicule avant de replier la bâche qui l'avait cachée aux regards.  
“La Chocomobile…” Répéta Vincent  
“La Chocomobile.”  
“Il y a un chocobo peint dessus.”  
“Pourquoi tu crois qu'on l'appelle comme ça ?” Demanda innocemment Yuffie.  
“C'est la voiture de fonction”, expliqua Barret en attachant une ceinture de sécurité à la taille de Marlène.  
“Avec un chocobo dessus.”  
“Remet toi Vincent,” s'esclaffa Cid, installé au volant, “et grimpe, on n’a pas cent mille ans.”  
“Gardez votre PHS branché”, ordonna Reeve pendant que le pilote démarrait le véhicule, “on ne sait jamais.”  
“Oui, Maman,” rétorqua Cid en attendant que Vincent s'asseyait à l'avant, près de lui.  
“En route pour la Shinra !” Claironna Yuffie en se hissant à l'arrière du camion. “EEP CID TU POURRAIS ALLER MOLLO ! !”

* * *

“I wish they all could be Costa Del Sol  
I wish they all could be Costa Del Sol  
I wish they all could be Costa Del Sol girls 3”  
“On est encore loin ?” Demanda Yuffie en s'éventant de la main, accoudée au toit ouvrant de la Chocomobile.  
“Encore cinq minutes,” répondit Cid.  
Le voyage avait été on ne peut plus tranquille, excepté les demandes incessantes de Yuffie sur la durée du trajet, et la radio qui distillait la fréquence locale. Ils avaient d'abord déposé Marlène à son école, située à la limite des taudis, presque hors de l’ombre de la plaque. En levant les yeux, Vincent avait aperçu une excroissance fixée au bord de la plaque, reliée au reste de Midgard par de grandes passerelles. Avant de descendre, Marlène avait tenu à faire la bise à tout le monde, y compris Vincent, à sa grande surprise. Cid lui avait conseillé d'être sage et de taper les garçons s'ils l'embêtaient et la petite avait eu un grand éclat de rire avant de suivre son père à l'intérieur. Le reste de l'équipage avait ensuite attendu le temps que Barret paye la cantine et échange quelques mots avec l'institutrice de la petite. Une fois engagés sur jormungand, ils furent rapidement rendus à la surface, sous un beau soleil printanier et la température s'éleva aussitôt, les obligeant à baisser les vitres. La climatisation était malheureusement encore une des seules pannes de la Chocomobile qui résistait aux efforts de Cid. La circulation se fit plus dense quand Cid quitta Jormungand, s'engageant dans les rues plus étroites de la ville même.  
“On aurait peut-être dû attendre que l'heure de pointe soit passée”, grommela Cid avant de se pencher par la fenêtre pour lancer une litanie d'insultes à un autre conducteur et qui lui valut des applaudissements de la part d’un piéton.  
“Ca n'aurait pas changé grand-chose”, rétorqua Barret avant de saisir Yuffie par la taille pour la rasseoir et lui remettre la ceinture de sécurité. “Un de ces jours, Cid va freiner brutalement et tu vas passer par dessus bord.”  
“Mais non, je suis la meilleure ninja de tout Wutai, je retomberai sur mes pieds!”  
“Je vais couper”, déclara Cid en tournant dans une petite rue perpendiculaire.  
Malgré les craintes de Barret, Cid était un excellent conducteur, manoeuvrant la Chocomobile dans des ruelles étroites dans laquelle Vincent n'aurait pas osé conduire. Ils se rapprochèrent rapidement du centre, vers la tour Shinra qui surplombait la ville. Vincent l'observa avec attention. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il y était entré, plus de trente ans auparavant, plusieurs étages avaient été rajoutés, et des travaux étaient encore en cours, couvrant les derniers étages d'échafaudages compliqués.  
“Ils ont commencé Sister Ray on dirait”, déclara Cid.  
“Si seulement ils pouvaient être aussi rapides pour nous fournir un camion réfrigéré”, soupira Barret.  
“Ou des vrais locaux”, ajouta Yuffie.  
“Rêvez-pas. Sortez vos cartes, on arrive au parking.”  
Vincent obtempéra, imitant les trois autres pendant que Cid stoppait devant une barrière qui fermait le passage à un parking souterrain. Un SOLDAT troisième classe sortit de la petite cahute de surveillance accolée à la barrière et accueillit Cid d'un salut militaire.  
“Capitaine Highwind, vos cartes je vous prie.”  
“On passe ici au moins une fois par semaine,” râla Yuffie en tendant la sienne, agrémentée d'un autre document, “pourquoi on doit s'identifier à chaque fois?”  
“Procédure de sécurité Mademoiselle Kisaragi,” déclara le jeune SOLDAT en vérifiant les photos et les cartes. “Merci. Lieutenant Wallace?”  
Barret tendit la sienne, puis Vincent l'imita. Cette fois, le soldat se pencha, observant longuement Vincent avant de la lui rendre. Il retourna rapidement dans sa guérite et revint avec quatre badges qu'il tendit à Cid.  
“Vous avez une identification de sécurité niveau trente,” ajouta le jeune homme. “Adressez-vous à l'accueil pour une identification des niveaux supérieurs.”  
“Merci Soldat.”  
“Je vous en prie, Capitaine Highwind.”  
Le soldat appuya sur un gros bouton près de la barrière et celle-ci s'abaissa, s’encastrant dans le sol pour laisser le passage à la Chocomobile. Cid alluma les phares et redémarra, emmenant la Chocomobile vers le fond du parking.  
“Tu vas où?” S'étonna Barret.  
"À la place parfaite.”  
“Tu vas encore te garer sur la place de Palmer?” Soupira Barret.  
“Il n'a qu'à arriver au travail à l'heure,” rétorqua le blond en ricanant.  
Une fois garés sur la place estampillée au nom du cadre, les quatre guerriers descendirent de la voiture, Yuffie montrant à Vincent comment glisser sa carte d'identité dans le badge.  
“En scannant ce code barre, tu peux utiliser les ascenseurs et ouvrir les portes correspondant à ton niveau de sécurité.”  
“Je vois.”  
“Yuffie, tu veux que je t'accompagne voir Tseng?” Demanda Barret.  
“Nan, ça ira, je serais pas longue, je dois juste lui donner les papiers de la MGU. Je vous rejoins après.”  
“On sera au laboratoire du professeur Falmis.”  
“A tout à l'heure!” Lança Yuffie avant de se tourner et filer vers l'ascenseur.  
“Et cette fois, par Fenrir, n'essaye pas de faire passer tes armes en douce au scanner!” l’interpella Barret.  
“Haiiiii!” Répondit Yuffie alors que la porte se fermait.  
Cid alluma une cigarette en ricanant.  
“Yuffie met un point d'honneur à emmerder la Shinra et à tester leur sécurité”, expliqua-t-il à Vincent quand celui-ci l'interrogea du regard.  
“Et un jour, ça va lui retomber dessus”, grommela Barret, “arrête de l’encourager.”  
Les trois hommes arrivèrent vers l'ascenseur au moment où celui-ci revenait et Barret scanna sa carte avant d'entrer comme il pouvait, se tassant pour laisser de la place aux deux autres.  
“Tu penses avoir beaucoup à ramener?” Demanda Cid pendant que la musique insipide de l'ascenseur accompagnait leur montée.  
“Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne sais pas ce que le professeur Falmis a pu retrouver exactement. C'était... il y a longtemps.”  
“Ton père était à la Shinra?”  
Vincent hocha la tête. Cid faisait visiblement des efforts louables pour tenter de meubler la conversation, mais ce n'était le fort d'aucun des trois, et ils finirent par se taire, écoutant la musique le temps d'arriver à leur étage. Ils sortirent sur un pallier carrelé, aux murs peints d'un blanc éclatant et la secrétaire du laboratoire les accueillis d'un sourire professionnel.  
“Bonjour Messieurs, que puis-je pour vous?”  
“Bonjour mademoiselle. Le professeur Falmis nous attend,” déclara Barret.  
“Qui dois-je annoncer?”  
“Vincent Valentine,” répondit le sniper.  
La jeune femme hocha la tête et appuya sur un bouton de son standard avant d'annoncer la présence des trois hommes. Presque aussitôt, la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit et le professeur Falmis en sortit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
“Ha, Vincent! J'en déduis que Tuesti a eu mon message. Comment vas-tu mon ami?” Demanda Gast avant d'étreindre rapidement Vincent.  
Le brun eut un petit geste de recul qu'il tenta aussitôt de réprimer, tapotant maladroitement l'épaule de Gast avant de s'écarter. Il avait beau savoir que Gast n'avait pas suffisamment de force pour le blesser et qu'il ne pensait pas à mal, Vincent n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de tactile et ce, même avant que Hojo.  
Il secoua la tête, s'obligeant à penser à autre chose.  
“Bien. C’est à toi que je dois le numéro d’aujourd’hui du “chocobo enchaîné”?”  
“Oui, et c’est un abonnement annuel. Si ça peut te donner un sens de l'humour, c'est la moindre des choses. Bonjour Lieutenant. Capitaine,” ajouta Gast en serrant la main aux deux autres hommes.  
“Professeur,” salua Barret.  
“Tout va bien avec votre bras, Lieutenant Wallace?” s’inquiéta Gast en jetant un coup d'œil au membre cybernétique.  
“Beaucoup mieux depuis les derniers réglages, j'accompagne juste Valentine aujourd'hui.”  
“Ah, merveilleux, merveilleux,” répondit Gast. “Idun, je m’absente une petite heure.”  
“Bien, professeur. N’oubliez pas votre badge,” reprit la jeune femme en lui tendant sa carte.  
Gast prit sa carte avec un petit sourire embarrassé et la mit aussitôt dans sa poche.  
“Ca n’est pas très loin, venez.”  
“Qu’as-tu retrouvé au juste?” Demanda Vincent en emboîtant le pas au scientifique.  
“Pas grand chose, je le crains. Les affaires de ton père ont été saisies par la Shinra après sa mort, une partie a été dispersée, mais j’ai réussi à retrouver la malle.”  
Vincent hocha la tête, soulagé que le plus important ait été retrouvé.  
“Ho, et j’ai une surprise pour toi après.”  
Cette fois, Vincent coula un regard méfiant au scientifique qui se contenta de sourire d’un air innocent.  
“Tu n’aimes pas mes surprises?”  
“L’avant dernière impliquait un cactuar. La dernière un abonnement à un journal satirique.”  
Cid et Barret échangèrent un regard étonné d’entendre Vincent pratiquement plaisanter avec Gast. Il avait beau être le père d’Aérith et travailler en collaboration avec eux, il n’était pas particulièrement proche des membres d’Avalanche, ou du moins, pas au point de plaisanter avec eux comme de vieux amis. Le professeur Gast stoppa devant une porte et passa sa carte devant le lecteur.  
“Ifalna a décidé que les vêtements avaient besoin d’être lavés et reprisés si tu décidais de les porter,” continua le professeur en poussant le panneau blindé. “Je demanderais à Aérith de te les amener une fois qu’elle aura fini avec.”  
“Merci.”  
“Ce n’est rien. C’est ici.”  
Le professeur fit entrer ses invités et referma la porte après lui. Ils se trouvaient dans un bureau vide, qui ne contenait qu’un bureau, une chaise, et une malle de métal poussée sur le côté. Vincent se pencha pour vérifier l’état du verrou qui la fermait. Il ne semblait pas avoir été forcé, ni crocheté. Une grosse enveloppe était posée sur le dessus et Vincent la ramassa en se redressant. Gast la désigna du doigt en approchant.  
“Ce sont les lettres que ton... père a reçu après sa mort”, expliqua Gast à voix basse. “Il n’y en a pas eu d’autre une fois que la notification officielle de sa mort a été envoyée à sa famille.”  
Vincent hocha la tête et regarda pensivement la pochette de papier marron.  
“Ont-ils... été mis au courant pour... moi?”  
“Non. J’ai essayé de les retrouver mais l’adresse retour était une boîte postale et son propriétaire n’a pas donné de signe de vie depuis des années.”  
"Ça ne m'étonne pas. Ce n’est pas la peine de continuer à chercher.”  
“Tu es sur?” S’inquiéta Gast.  
”Oui. Si je devais les contacter, je trouverais un moyen. Merci pour tout Gast.”  
“Ho, attends! Ce n’est pas ça la surprise!”  
Vincent se figea aussitôt et parcourut la pièce d’un regard nerveux.  
“Ce n’est rien de vivant”, promit le scientifique. “Ni d’explosif.”  
“Prof, vous m’inquiétez un peu”, ricana Cid.  
“D’un autre côté, je sais maintenant d'où vient le côté taquin d’Aérith”, soupira Barret. “Attendez prof, laissez-moi faire.”  
Barret approcha de la malle alors que Gast se penchait pour la ramasser. Il prit aisément la malle par ses poignées et la souleva, fronçant les sourcils en se redressant.  
“Ca pèse une tonne,” souffla-t-il en bandant ses muscles, “y’as quoi dedans ? Des haltères ?”  
“Héritage familial”, répondit Vincent.  
“J'en prendrai soin”, assura Barret en voyant le regard soucieux de Vincent.  
“Ah, merci.”  
“Pour le reste de la surprise, il faut descendre au sous-sol.” précisa Gast.  
“On déposera la caisse au passage”, déclara Cid avant de rouvrir la porte pour Barret.  
“Il faut aussi qu’on passe chercher Yuffie avant qu’elle…”  
Barret se tut et fronça les sourcils dans la direction du couple qui venait vers eux. L’homme était âgé d’une trentaine d’années et visiblement d’origine Wutane. Il avait même un symbole tatoué sur le front, le simple point le désignant comme ayant reçu une éducation religieuse dans un temple. Il n’avait néanmoins pas le crâne rasé et portait même ses cheveux très longs. Cheveux qui étaient par ailleurs un brin ébouriffés et roussis. Les regards des membres d’Avalanche convergèrent aussitôt vers la jeune fille qu’il tenait par le bras.  
Yuffie avait l’air parfaitement et entièrement innocente, malgré les traces de poudre et de poussière sur ses habits.  
“Ho, c'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qu'elle a fait cette fois?” Demanda Barret alors qu’elle se mettait à ricaner, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.  
“Elle a essayé de s'introduire dans le système de ventilation”, répondit le Wutan, l'air d'avoir toute la misère du monde sur les épaules.  
“Qu'est ce que j'avais dit Yuffie?” Grommela Barret en tendant la caisse à Cid et Vincent, qui grimacèrent tous deux sous le poids.  
“De ne pas essayer de faire passer mes armes en douce!”  
“Ne fait pas ta maligne…” gronda Barret en agitant un doigt sous son nez.  
“Ho, elle n'a pas fait passer ses armes en douce,” continua le Turk en époussetant l’épaule de Yuffie. “Elle a juste emprunté des explosifs dans le casier de Rude.”  
Cette fois Barret jeta un regard furibond à Yuffie qui fit une petite grimace.  
“C'était juste des pétards…” marmonna-t-elle pour se justifier.  
“Encore heureux,” ajouta son escorte, “Reno va être furieux quand il verra l'état de son casier.”  
“Tu n 'es pas sortable”, râla Barret en attrapant Yuffie par le bras. “Désolé Tseng.”  
“Je garde ça,” déclara Tseng en prenant une feuille qui dépassait de la poche arrière du short de Yuffie. “Je transmettrai au Seigneur Kisaragi pour les fournitures scolaires et le paiement de la scolarité.”  
“Et Yuffie ira chercher ses livres SEULE”, maugréa Barret, “ça lui apprendra à emmerder les Turks.”  
“Si elle fait ça, je vais devoir envoyer un Turk la suivre comme garde du corps et Reno refuse d’office dès que je prononce le nom Kisaragi.”  
“Tseng”, intervint Cid, “elle participe aux assauts d’Avalanche et a un tableau de chasse supérieur à un SOLDAT de seconde classe, pourquoi tu t’entêtes à vouloir la protéger?”  
“Question de politique, Cid. Kisaragi Hime, ce fut... une entrevue intéressante. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée” ajouta-t-il en s’inclinant poliment.  
“A bientôt, Tseng!” lança l’adolescente d’un ton joyeux.  
Le Wutan marmonna quelque chose dans leur langue natale et allait faire demi tour quand il avisa Vincent qui aidait Cid à soutenir la caisse pendant que Barret réprimandait Yuffie pour son attitude.  
“Valentine,” salua le Turk.  
“Tseng.”  
"Félicitations pour ta réussite au test d'entrée des Turks.”  
“Je vous remercie.”  
“Ma proposition de rejoindre notre équipe tient toujours,” déclara Tseng sans détourner son regard du tireur d’élite.  
“Je me suis engagé auprès d'Avalanche.”  
Le Wutan hocha la tête et fit un pas de côté pour les laisser passer.  
“Si tu changes un jour d'avis, n'hésite pas.”  
“Entendu, Tseng. Merci.”  
“Filons”, déclara soudain Barret en reprenant la malle. “Avant que les conneries de Yuffie remontent jusqu’à Reeve.”  
“C’était qu’une revanche pour la fois où Reno a dégonflé les pneus du fourgon!” Protesta l’adolescente.  
“Nouvelle règle Yuffie: Interdit de manier des explosifs sur autre chose que des squames!”  
Tout en se chamaillant, le groupe redescendit au sous-sol, s’entassant comme ils pouvaient dans l’ascenseur étroit. Une fois au sous-sol, Barret alla ranger la caisse dans la Chocomobile pendant que le professeur Falmis les guidait vers un autre coin du parking.  
“Ne me demande pas comment ça se fait que personne ne l’ai réquisitionnée, mais je l’ai retrouvée au fond d’un garage.”  
“Retrouvée qui?” s’enquit Vincent avant d’hausser un sourcil. “Ne me dis pas que…”  
Gast se fendit d’un immense sourire et tendit la main pour désigner...  
Un groupe de SOLDATS, toutes classes confondues, de jeunes bureaucrates , scientifiques et ouvriers de la Shinra, tous amassés autour d’une place de parking, tellement agglutinés les uns aux autres qu’on ne voyait pas ce qu’ils entouraient.  
“Et elle a toujours un succès fou.”  
“Une ex de ton père?” S’enquit Cid.  
“Mieux”, répondit Vincent en approchant, un minuscule sourire aux lèvres.  
Un homme chauve, vêtu du costume des turks et à la peau mate, se tourna à son approche et lui fit face, s’interposant entre Vincent et un jeune homme aux cheveux blond roux, vêtu de blanc.  
“On n’approche pas,” déclara t-il en tendant la main, fait le tour.  
“Je viens la récupérer.”  
Le blond se tourna à demi, lui jetant un regard par dessus son épaule. A côté de lui, un autre homme en costume de Turk et aux cheveux rouge s'extasiait sur l’objet de leur attention, tandis qu’à leurs pieds, un darkstar, un énorme chien de combat au dos doté d’une tentacule, patientait, couché en sphinx. Le fauve adressa un petit regard à Vincent avant de se relever, se pressant contre la jambe de son maître qui lui donna une caresse distraite en s’adressant à lui.  
“Ah? C’est à vous ce bijou?”  
“Héritage familial”, déclara Vincent en le dépassant, se frayant un chemin dans la masse compacte.  
“Elle n’est pas à vendre dans ce cas?”  
“Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous faire ce plaisir, répondit Vincent en se penchant vers le ‘bijou’.  
Une superbe moto noire, couverte de poussière et de toiles d’araignées, mais toujours majestueuse. Vincent s’agenouilla et tapota le métal du bout des doigts, vérifiant son état. Malgré le temps passé, elle semblait avoir bien résisté. Il n’y avait pas de trace de rouille visible, mais il allait falloir la nettoyer entièrement avant d’évaluer les potentiels dégâts.  
“C’est une Daytona première génération?” Demanda le jeune turk aux cheveux rouge. “Une essence?”  
“Hm. “  
“Tu vas douiller pour la faire passer à la mako, mec,” ajouta-t-il.  
“Pas tant que ça”, intervint Cid en se penchant à son tour, “il faudra juste un moteur de la Daytona 3. “  
“Trop gros”, rétorqua le rouquin, “ça ne tiendras pas sur la carlingue, à moins de modifier le siège.”  
“Non non”, corrigea le jeune blond vêtu de blanc, “le réservoir ne sera plus utile, il suffira de déplacer le moteur légèrement par rapport à l’emplacement d’origine. Par contre, il faudra prévoir une sortie pour les ventilateurs ou il va se brûler les jambes en conduisant.”  
“J’ignorais que vous vous y connaissiez en moto, Monsieur Shinra”, déclara le turk chauve d’un air surpris.  
“Un ami m’avait initié,” répondit le blond d’un ton distrait en caressant le crâne de son chien.  
“Je peux bricoler ça sans problème”, assura Cid.  
“Vraiment?” s’enquit Vincent en lui jetant un regard.  
“J’aurais besoin de quelques pièces, mais c’est faisable, suffit de voir l’épave qu’était la Chocomobile avant que je la récupère.”  
“Que tu la voles tu veux dire?” s’exclama le rouquin.  
“Ta gueule, Reno, vous alliez la balancer alors qu’il y avait trois fois rien à réparer!”  
“Elle s’était pris un mur de plein fouet!”  
“Qu’est ce qui se passe encore?” Soupira Barret en les rejoignant, “on vous entend de l’autre bout du parking. “  
“C’est pas moi!” Se défendit Yuffie provoquant un petit cri de surprise du rouquin quand il s’aperçut de sa présence.  
“Mouais, je demande à voir. Monsieur Shinra.”  
Barret salua, fraîchement, le jeune homme blond qui lui adressa un petit signe de tête poli, et se tourna ensuite vers ses hommes en fronçant les sourcils.  
“Je peux pas vous laisser seul, cinq... A qui est cette merveille au juste?”  
“Je prends note que pour t’intégrer, il n’y avait besoin que d’une moto,” nota Gast avec un sourire malicieux à son ami.  
“Que d’une moto?” Protesta Cid, “Prof, c’est une Hardy-Daytona modèle HD-48! Il y en a qui blasphémeraient rien que pour pouvoir la toucher!”

* * *

“UNE DAYTONA HD-48 A ESSENCE!!! HO, PAR LES MICHES DE SHIVA!!! HEY CLOUD ! FRANGIN ! VIENS VITE !”  
“Qu’est-ce que je disais?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Pendant la lecture de cette fic, il sera bon de se souvenir que Gast et sa fille sont tous les deux des trolls.  
> 2 Vous voyez la camionnette que conduit Tifa pendant la fuite de la tour Shinra dans le jeu originel? Ben c’est celle là, mais avec un chocobo peint dessus. Oui, il sera bon de se souvenir que l’autrice aussi est un troll.  
> 3 J’avais oublié que j’avais écris ça tiens. Sur l’air de “California girls” des Beach Boys


	4. Rentrée des classes à la MGU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuffie n'a que seize ans. Et demi. C'est important pour elle.  
> Et en tant que mineure, même travaillant pour Avalanche, elle a une obligation principale: Suivre les cours à la Midgar Garden University.  
> Et essayer de ne pas se battre avec Squall, quelque soit la façon dont Mr Premier De La Classe l'énerve.  
> Sachant qu'il lui suffit de respirer pour ça, l'année scolaire commence mal. Ou bien.  
> \---  
> Fin de la partie d'introduction de la fic. Au prochain chapitre, les choses sérieuses commencent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags spécifique à ce chapitre:  
> Collision cosmique entre FF6, FF7, FF8, FF9, FF10 et probablement d'autres références que j'ai oubliée.  
> School AU?  
> Mention de mort de personnage principal (Tifa), deuil difficile, Vincent est un turk et il fait flipper les gens sans faire exprès, sauf Yuffie mais elle a pas d'instinct de survie, Zack est un grand gamin, Zack et Cloud ont des problèmes mentaux, Cid essaye d'aider, mais c'est Cid, il a un peu de mal, worldbuilding façon Frankenstein
> 
> Nouveaux personnages: Tina , Celes , Zell , Djidane , Seifer , Fujin, Raijin, Tidus, Yuna, Irivine, Selphie, Quistis, Linoa, Garnet, Yuna, Squall, Edge, Sabin, Xu, Cid (Kramer), Duncan, je laisse tomber, y'en a trop.

**Chapitre 3: Rentrée des classes à la MGU**

“GOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING MIDGAR ! ! ! ! Il fait beau, il fait chaud et vous écoutez MID–FM ! Tout de suite un quart d'heure de hit non stop, mais d'abord un flash info avec Ni…”  
Une main s'abattit, inflexible, sur le réveil noir le réduisant au silence.  
Une tête ébouriffée se souleva de l'oreiller moelleux.  
Un œil gris sombre s'ouvrit, se focalisant lentement sur les chiffres rouges lumineux.  
“Pour se lever à sept heures du mat en vacances, faut avoir vu Da Chao en 3D son stéréo,” marmonna Yuffie en se retournant, réinvestissant sa place chaude et douillette.  
Dix minutes plus tard, la radio se ralluma, le présentateur souhaitant bonne chance aux élèves de la MGU à l'écoute pour leur rentrée des classes.  
\---  
Il y avait deux sonnettes d’entrée à Seventh Heaven.   
La première, classique, probablement livrée avec le bâtiment qu’était Seventh Heaven à l’origine, avait le charme et le volume d’une sirène d’incendie, et était généralement utilisée par les journalistes, les facteurs, les visiteurs officiels et quiconque n’était pas un habitué de la maison.  
La seconde était plus discrète, ajoutée à la va-vite sous la première, et d’un aspect nettement plus artisanal qui faisait douter tout le monde de son fonctionnement et que seuls les amis utilisaient dans leurs visites.  
Si Vincent avait sonné à celle-ci le premier jour, Jessie lui aurait ouvert avec plus d’amabilité et moins d’énervement.   
Elle résonnait comme un clairon, avec une mélodie entrainante, et chaque fois qu’ils l’entendaient, les joyeux lurons d’Avalanche l’entonnaient en cœur avant de lancer un ‘VICTOIRE’ retentissant 1.  
Lorsque la seconde sonnerie retentit ce matin-là, Vincent était le plus proche de la porte. Il se leva donc, et ouvrit en toute confiance.  
Quatre adolescents blonds attendaient derrière la porte et eurent le même réflexe de recul quand Vincent baissa les yeux sur eux.  
Aucun des quatre ne lui arrivait au-dessus de l’épaule même si les deux filles, des jumelles parfaitement identiques, étaient un peu plus grandes que les deux garçons. Ils portaient tous les quatre une espèce d’uniforme militaire, malgré leur jeune âge et des armes d’apparence simples, mais parfaitement entretenues. Le plus petit des deux garçons avait une queue de singe qui lui battait les mollets, pour le moment hérissée comme un goupillon de bouteille et le plus grand arborait un tatouage tribal sur la joue.  
“Puis-je vous aider?” Demanda Vincent alors que les adolescents fixaient son bras mutant comme le croquemitaine.  
Une des filles sursauta et le regarda, dans les yeux cette fois, pendant que sa sœur faisait signe au garçon singe de ranger ses poignards.  
“Bonjour monsieur, est-ce que Yuffie est prête?”  
“Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit levée,” commença Vincent avant d’être interrompu par Zack qui l’avait rejoint, son bol de café entre les mains.  
“Salut le carré d’as!” lança- t-il aux adolescents qui se détendirent, rassurés par sa présence. “Qu’est ce que vous faites là?”  
“Salut Zack!” Répondit un des garçons, la tempe barrée d’un tatouage noir. “Qu'est ce que tu crois, on vient chercher Yuffie.”  
“Ho, c’est aujourd’hui la rentrée?” S’étonna Zack.  
La fin de sa phrase fut couverte par le bruit de la cavalcade de Yuffie qui arrivait en trombe dans la salle commune.  
“Pourquoi personne ne m’a réveillée?!” S'exclama-t-elle avant d’avaler d’un trait le jus d’orange que lui tendait Elmyra.  
“Tu n’avais pas mis ton réveil? s’étonna Shera, attablée devant son café et ses tartines.  
“Je l’ai éteint, je croyais être encore en vacance!” s’exclama Yuffie en s'attablant en catastrophe, avalant son thé aussi vite qu'elle le put sans se brûler.  
“Va chercher tes affaires Yuff’, le carré d’as est là!” lui annonça Zack.  
Yuffie se leva, attrapant un croissant au passage et se rua vers l’entrée, glissant la tête entre Zack et Vincent.  
“Salut tout le monde! Désolée, j’arrive de suite!”  
Elle repartit aussitôt, sous les rires de ses camarades.  
“Y’a des choses qui changent pas”, déclara le tatoué en croisant les mains derrière sa tête.  
“Retour au train train quotidien”, expliqua Zack avant de finir son café d’un trait.  
“Je ne savais pas qu’elle allait à l’école”, déclara Vincent.  
“Bien sûr, elle est en probation seulement, pas engagée à temps plein.”  
“Probation ?” Répéta Vincent.  
“Je t’expliquerais,” ajouta Zack alors que Yuffie revenait, son sac sur le dos, tout en enfilant ses bottes.  
“Je suis prête”, lança-t-elle en repassant entre les deux bruns.  
“Presque”, déclara une des jumelles en renouant le ruban autour du cou de Yuffie pendant que sa sœur arrangeait ses cheveux ébouriffés.  
“On s’en doutait”, déclara l’autre jumelle.  
“C’est pour ça qu’on a décidé de venir avec dix minutes d’avance”, acheva sa sœur.  
“Bon vous quatre, Papa Barret accompagne Marlène à l’école, c’est donc moi qui vous confie Yuffie pour la journée”, déclara Zack, “prenez soin d’elle.”  
“Oui Zack, promis!” Répondit le blond tatoué.  
“Et empêchez la de se bagarrer dès le premier jour avec.. C’est quoi déjà son nom... Elmyra? C’est quoi le nom du petit mignon que Yuffie emmerde tout le temps? Scar?”  
“Squall”, répondirent d’une même voix Elmyra et les quatre blonds.  
“Il n’est pas MIGNON!” Protesta Yuffie en même temps.  
\---  
“Aujourd’hui sera calme,” déclara Zack en retournant s’asseoir, une fois les adolescents repartis.  
“Est-ce prudent de les laisser se promener seuls?” Demanda Vincent avec un petit regard par la fenêtre, observant les cinq adolescents s’éloigner en se chamaillant.  
“Ne t’en fais pas,” répondit Cid, en train de siroter son premier thé de la journée, “Yuffie latte des squames à coups de pieds, ce n’est pas la racaille des taudis qui pourrait la menacer.”  
“Les jumelles, Celes et Tina, sont mage natives toutes les deux, Djidane est de Terra et j’ai déjà vu Zell enfoncer son bras dans un mur,” déclara Reeve en arrivant avec le courrier. “Ne t’inquiète pas pour eux.”  
“J’ignorais qu’elle allait à l’école,” reprit Vincent en s’asseyant à nouveau devant son petit déjeuner.  
Il arrivait maintenant à finir ses repas au trois quart, mais il soupçonnait Elmyra de lui remplir son assiette dès qu’il tournait les yeux ailleurs. La cuisinière semblait prendre comme un affront personnel le manque de prise de poids de Vincent et profitait du moindre moment pour lui faire goûter ses plats.  
“Techniquement, elle n’est qu’en probation et toujours mineure”, expliqua Reeve,”on ne peut pas la faire travailler pour Avalanche sept jours sur sept.”  
“En probation?” reprit Vincent avec un petit regard à Zack, attendant les explications promises.  
Zack laissa échapper un petit ricanement que Reeve fit taire d’un regard désapprobateur.  
“Yuff’ a été prise la main dans notre sac de matéria. Jusqu’au coude,” précisa le hérisson brun.  
“Son père ne voulait pas d’ennuis avec la Shinra. Officiellement, Yuffie a été envoyé par Wutai comme renfort pour la lutte contre Hojo” acheva Reeve.  
Vincent hocha la tête. Ca expliquait comment une enfant s’était retrouvée à Avalanche. Yuffie avait beau être une excellente ninja, silencieuse et agile au point d’arriver parfois à le surprendre, elle restait une adolescente. Malgré sa maîtrise des techniques ninjas, elle manquait de la force et de l’allonge de ses collègues. Il l’avait suffisamment vue s'entraîner contre les adultes pour l’entendre pester à ce sujet.  
\---  
Le trajet jusqu’à la station de train fut calme, ou du moins autant qu’il pouvait l’être avec le carré d’as et Yuffie. Quelques mois plus tôt, des voyous avaient tentés de les racketters, pour découvrir que la petite taille et les grands sourires de leurs victimes cachaient des étudiants de la Midgar Garden University, déjà redoutable au corps à corps, à l’arme blanche, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, à la boule de feu.  
Depuis la fois où Zell avait effectivement donné un coup de poing à travers un mur, les terreurs des taudis évitaient tout ce qui portait l’uniforme de la MGU et voyageait en groupe.  
Courageux, mais pas téméraires.  
Ce fut donc tranquillement que les cinq amis arrivèrent à la gare et purent prendre leur train. La station était déjà remplie d’étudiants de la MGU, autant les premiers cycles, escortés par leurs parents, que les seconds cycles comme Yuffie et ses amis. Encore une fois, leur petite taille leur fut utile pour se glisser dans le wagon et s’installer, pressés les uns contre les autres, coincés entre d’autres étudiants et des adultes allant travailler sur la plaque.  
“Un jour, j’irais à la MGU en escaladant les piliers,” grommela le jeune homme singe.  
“Tu te ferais tirer dessus par la sécurité, Djidane,” objecta une des jumelles.  
“Au moins je ne mourrais pas d'asphyxie," rétorqua le garçon avant de plisser le nez. “Urk, y’en a qui se lavent jamais ou quoi?”  
Quand les portes s’ouvrirent à nouveau une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il fut donc le premier sortit, s’étant glissé hors du wagon par la première fenêtre venue. Ses amis le retrouvèrent comme d’habitude à la sortie de la gare, assis sur une branche, à quelques mètres du sol.  
“Dji! Quand tu auras fini d’embrasser les arbres, rejoins-nous!” l’interpella Zell quand ils passèrent sous sa branche.  
“Laisse-le, il cherche Garnet,” le coupa une des jumelles.  
La surface était très différente des taudis. Plus lumineuse, déjà. A part dans les taudis du secteur 7, toujours dévastés par la chute de la plaque, on ne voyait pas directement la lumière du soleil, et les nombreuses lampes installées sous la plaque n’arrivaient pas à l’émuler. L’absence de luminosité empêchait la nature de se développer au-delà des mousses et des champignons, alors que sur la plaque, des arbres, des fleurs et de la pelouse, le tout soigneusement cultivés, étaient plantés sur les bords des trottoirs et autour des immeubles.  
La seconde différence était la propreté. Pas de sol boueux, pas de bâtiments réparés à la vas vite avec les moyens du bord, pas d’étal miteux installé dans la rue même.  
Tout était en pierre ou en métal, spacieux et confortable.  
Et de cette prospérité, les habitants des taudis n’avaient que des miettes.  
Ça avait profondément choqué Yuffie lorsqu’elle était arrivée sur la plaque la première fois, quand son père l’avait inscrite à la Midgar Garden University, une des universités militaires volantes fondées pour la formation de combattants d’élite destinés à l’armée.   
Bien qu’ayant grandi dans un pays dévasté d’abord par la guerre contre la Shinra, puis par Sin et les squames, Yuffie avait naïvement cru que les habitants de Midgar vivaient dans la même pauvreté que ceux de Wutai.  
Le luxe dans lequel vivaient les habitants de la plaque l’avait mise dans une rage folle et sa haine de la Shinra avait décuplé. Elle avait alors quitté l’ambassade Wutane du Secteur 2 et avait commencé à s’attaquer aux différentes divisions de la Shinra, dévalisant leurs réserves de matérias qu’elle renvoyait ensuite à Wutai.  
Ça n'avait pas duré.  
D’abord parce que son père avait… disons… vivement désapprouvé ce choix de vie, et ensuite parce qu’après avoir réussi à voler des matérias aux Turks même, Yuffie s’était enhardie à s’attaquer à Avalanche et avait effectivement été trouvée la main dans leur réserve de matérias.  
Jusqu’au coude était une assez bonne description.  
Elle avait été contrainte par son père à faire réparation de ses actes et à rejoindre Avalanche pour lutter contre les squames, ce qu’elle avait d’abord détesté, envisageant de leur fausser compagnie à la première occasion venue.  
Et puis elle avait participé à sa première mission.  
Elle avait jusque là pris Avalanche pour une autre division de larbins de la Shinra, qui n’étaient là que pour gâcher des gils et préserver les intérêts de leur patron.  
Et puis elle avait vu l’attaque de squames à la télévision, alors qu’elle la regardait avec Zack et Red.  
Elle avait entendu Reeve, le cadre de la Shinra si poli, si calme, hurler au téléphone qu’autorisation ou pas, Avalanche partait sur le champ aider les SOLDATS et merde à Heiddeger.  
Elle avait suivi les membres d’Avalanche dans le secteur 6, le secteur inachevé où résidaient les plus miséreux des habitants des taudis.   
Elle avait aidé Tifa à l’évacuation d’un bâtiment menacé par la chute des débris du dessus, Barret et Cloud sur leurs pas, les protégeant du plus gros des attaques.  
Elle avait vu Cloud être jeté sur une ruine par la charge d’un squame, puis se relever et reprendre le combat malgré la barre à mine qui lui traversait le dos.  
(Elle avait apprit plus tard que ce n’était pas normal, même pour lui, et qu’il fallait l’obliger à arrêter le combat quand il était blessé, mais sur le coup, elle avait juste mis ça sur le compte d’une "bizarrerie des SOLDATS”)  
Elle était restée jusqu’au bout du combat, elle avait aidé, elle avait combattu comme elle pouvait, puis elle avait nettoyé les environs, rassuré les victimes, avait assisté au second coup de gueule de Reeve, venu coordonner les efforts pour le relogement et les soins.  
Elle l’avait vu à nouveau s’opposer aux décisions d’Heidegger quand celui-ci refusa qu’Aérith donne des soins aux SOLDATS blessés pendant l’attaque.  
Et elle avait participé à ce que les autres employés de la Shinra appellent plus ou moins affectueusement le “Mauvais Oeil”, qui consiste plus ou moins à fixer du regard l’interlocuteur de Reeve, tout en faisant craquer leurs phalanges, (Tifa) jouant avec la sécurité de son arme (Barret), montrant les crocs (Red) ou tapotant la garde de leurs armes (les autres).  
Parfois, Cloud levait même les yeux sur leur victime.  
A la mort de Tifa, Yuffie avait repris le flambeau de protectrice des victimes, s’assurant qu’il n’y ait jamais le moindre civil en danger sur le champ de bataille.  
Et elle n’avait plus quitté Avalanche.  
Sauf quand ils l’envoyaient à l’école manu militari.  
Ca aurait pu être une figure de style, mais les premiers jours, c’est Barret lui-même qui l’avait escortée en cours, moitié en l’enguirlandant de gâcher ses chances d’avoir une éducation, moitié en la félicitant de ses progrès.  
Elle avait fini par s’y faire et retournait en cours en y mettant presque de l’enthousiasme.  
Surtout quand il s‘agissait de retrouver ses amis.  
“Heyyyyyyy mais qui voilà?” retentit une voix forte et masculine.  
“Seifer!” s’exclama une des jumelles alors que Zell grimaçait.  
Un grand jeune homme blond vêtu d’un long pardessus blanc s’approcha des amis et attrapa les trois jeunes filles d’un seul geste, les serrant contre lui avec un grondement d’homme des cavernes avant de les relâcher en riant.  
“Bonjour les filles!”  
“C’est pas vrai, il a ENCORE grandi!” geignit Yuffie en levant la main pour tenter de toucher les cheveux de Seifer, lequel leva ostensiblement le menton pour l’en empêcher avec un sourire moqueur.  
“Deux,” précisa une autre jeune fille aux cheveux gris d’une voix rauque et basse, debout près de Seifer, et qui attendait patiemment que son ami ait fini ses salutations.  
“Fu!” s'exclama Yuffie en lui sautant au cou.  
“Tu nous attendais Seifer?” demanda une des jumelles.  
“J’espérais voir Crête de Coq pour lui déclarer ma flamme éternelle”, répondit Seifer, adressant un clin d'œil à Zell qui piqua aussitôt un fard impressionnant.  
”Je suis pas intéressé, Almassy!” protesta Zell.  
“Ils disent tous ça,” confia Seifer à Yuffie qui ricana en coeur avec lui. “Mais plus sérieusement, cette année, je fais partie du comité de sécurité. Le directeur nous a chargés de surveiller l’arrivée des élèves.”  
“Excusez-moi, Monsieur” commença un jeune élève.  
“Je reviens.” s’excusa Seifer en se tournant vers un adolescent plus jeune qu’eux, aux cheveux gris. “Oui?”  
L’adolescent baissa aussitôt les yeux, tortillant un morceau de papier dans sa main. Un première année visiblement, que la haute taille de Seifer semblait impressionner.  
“Je… je dois aller en salle… heu.”  
“Ta classe?”  
“Junior 4.”  
Les amis de Seifer s’esclaffèrent pendant que celui-ci indiquait le chemin à l’adolescent.  
“Merci Monsieur. Au revoir.” fit l’adolescent avant de déguerpir.  
“On ne court pas!!” s’exclama Seifer“ ou c’est l’avertissement!”  
“Seifer au comité de sécurité, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond”, grommela Zell.  
“Quoi, tu m’en penses indigne?” demanda le grand blond.  
“Je me rappelle surtout des conneries de ta part qui t’ont valu des ennuis avec le comité de sécurité de l’époque” répondit le petit.  
“Les G-Forces ont effacé ma mémoire à ce sujet. Bon, blague à part, les deuxième années de second cycle doivent se rendre au bureau des élèves, Quistis vous attend là-bas," ajouta Seifer.  
“D’accord,merci Seifer, à plus tard!”  
“Et on ne court pas dans les couloirs!” Cria Seifer alors que Yuffie et Zell s’éloignaient au pas de course.  
\---  
Quand les adolescents arrivèrent au bureau des élèves, ils avaient déjà retrouvé une partie de leur classe de l’année précédente. Djidane les avait rejoint bras dessus dessous avec une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns que les jumelles accueillirent aussitôt en la prenant dans leurs bras au grand dam de Djidane.  
“Garnet!”  
“Bonjour, Princesse!”  
“Tina!” protesta Garnet.  
“Non, c’est moi Tina” objecta l’autre sœur.  
La jeune brune soupira sans toutefois empêcher les jumelles de l’étreindre.  
“Vous allez vous décider à changer de coiffure?”  
“On l’a fait!” protesta Tina en montrant sa queue de cheval.  
"Différemment l’une de l’autre”  
Celes regarda Tina, ou Tina regarda Celes, et elles haussèrent les épaules d’un même geste.  
“Pourquoi faire?”  
Djidane allait ouvrir la bouche quand il fut très soudainement percuté par une petite jeune fille avec la délicatesse et la légèreté d’un béhémoth.  
“Booyakaaaaa!” Piailla son agresseur, qui, emportée par son élan, les fit tourner deux trois fois sur eux-même.  
“Selphie! Mon mini moi!” s’exclama le jeune garçon.  
“C’est toi le mini moi!” rétorqua aussitôt Selphie.  
“Je vais vous mettre d’accord” intervint un autre élève aux cheveux décoloré en bataille” vous êtes tous les deux mini.”  
“Tidus!” protestèrent les deux minis.  
“Salut Tidus! Yuna est pas avec toi?” demanda Yuffie pendant qu’il laissait Selphie lui boxer le bras.  
“Elle arrive, elle est juste allée saluer Miss Rosa.” Répondit Tidus sans daigner répondre aux coups de Selphie. “Tu t'inscris dans l’équipe cette année, Yuff?”  
L’adolescente soupira et secoua la tête, d’un air navré.  
“Non, toujours pas. Je voudrais bien mais… Y’a Avalanche.”  
“Même en remplaçante?" reprit Tidus avec un regard implorant. “Alleeeeez, Wakka finit son major cette année, on va avoir besoin de nouvelles recrues!”  
“Moi, je viens” intervient Zell en donnant un petit coup sur le bras de Tidus, avec un peu plus d’efficacité que Selphie.  
“Mais elle nage comme un poisson” geignit Tidus en désignant Yuffie des deux mains.  
“Ha bah, merci” grommela le petit blond tatoué. “Et moi, je pue?”  
“Yuffie, Yuffie! Des ragots!” appela une des jumelles en lui faisant signe de venir.  
“Des ragots?”  
“Vas-y, envoie!” Répondit Djidane en revenant vers Garnet et les jumelles.  
Les amis s’agglutinèrent autour de Garnet qui baissa la voix sur le ton de la confidence.  
“Liona et Squall se sont séparés pendant les vacances!” annonça-t-elle.  
“Encore?” s’exclama Yuffie.  
“Oui, ils sont venus séparément au dernier bal de charité de l’ambassade d’Esthar, chacun avec un chaperon et ils ne se sont pas parlés de toute la soirée.”  
“Oui, enfin, ne pas desserrer les dents de la soirée, c’est normal pour Squall, hein,” objecta Djidane.  
“Il faut qu’on demande à Seifer ce qu’il sait” déclara Selphie.  
“Il dira rien, tu sais comment il est dès que ça concerne Squall” ajouta Zell en levant les bras d’un geste impuissant.  
“Et Linoa” demanda une des jumelles à Garnet “ça va, tu crois?”  
La jeune fille haussa les épaules, les sourcils froncés.  
“J’ai essayé de lui parler pendant le bal mais elle n’a rien voulu dire.”  
“Ouais, enfin, ça va finir comme d’habitude” ronchonna Yuffie,” dans un mois, ils sont de nouveau ensemble.”  
Une petite toux polie se fit entendre, interrompant les échanges de ragots et les adolescents se tournèrent vers une jeune femme à peine plus agée qu’eux, ayant des lunettes ovale, des cheveux blond soigneusement relevé en chignon et portant l’uniforme des majors, les élèves de dernier cycle de la MGU.  
“Oh, bonjour Quistis” la salua Yuffie.  
“Vous avez fini?” demanda-t-elle poliment, tapotant de son stylo sur son carnet de notes.  
“Tout juste” répondit Djidane.  
“Tu es assistante prof, cette année?” nota Tidus en apercevant un badge sur sa veste.  
“Oui”, répondit fièrement leur aînée, “mais pas de votre classe.”  
“Hyne en soit remercié” déclara un jeune homme aux long cheveux ondulé qui accompagnait Quistis, la main posée sur son cœur d’un geste fervent.  
La jeune femme lui donna un petit coup de cahier sur l’épaule, plus amusé que désapprobateur.  
“Très drôle, Irvine” déclara-t-elle, non sans le laisser déposer une grosse bise sur sa joue. “Non, je m’occupe d’une des classes de Junior cette année.”  
"Ça te reposera!” plaisanta Zell.  
“Ce ne sera pas difficile par rapport à vous. Mais Professeur Kramer m’a chargée de vous donner vos emplois du temps.” commença Quistis en ouvrant son cahier pour en extraire une liasse de feuilles.  
“Attends, ils manquent encore Squall, Yuna et Linoa…” commença Garnet en cherchant quelqu’un du regard.  
“Et Seifer, Fujin et Raijin” continua Yuffie.  
“Pour Seifer et sa clique, ils les ont déjà reçu” répondit Quistis en distribuant les emplois du temps selon les noms.” Voilà le tiens Djidane, quand à Linoa et Yuna, je les ai croisées en salle des professeurs.”  
“Et Squall?” demanda Tidus en prenant son propre feuillet.  
La blonde eut un petit sourire et désigna une direction par-dessus son épaule.  
“Déjà dans votre salle de cours. Surpris?”  
\---  
Quand la classe entra dans leur première salle de cours de l’année, ils trouvèrent effectivement Squall déjà là, attendant patiemment le début du cours tout en ignorant superbement les deux jeunes filles déjà assises au premier rang.  
Lesquelles furent aussitôt prises d’assauts par leurs amies quand la troupe envahit la pièce dans un joyeux brouhaha.  
“Linoa!”  
“Selphie! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances?” s’exclama une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns rehaussés de mèches plus claires.  
“Coincée à la MGU, comme chaque année” répondit l’adolescente. “Mais j’en ai profité pour bosser sur mon blog! Regarde!” Ajouta Selphie tout en sortant son PHS.  
“Quand est-ce que vous arrêtez Sin pour de bon qu’on puisse partir en vacances?” Demanda Irvine en s’installant à côté de Yuffie.  
“On planifie une attaque à dix dans deux mois, si acceptation du budget” répondit sarcastiquement Yuffie en sortant ses affaires de son sac.  
“Des fois, je ne sais pas quand tu plaisantes” grommela le brun en secouant la tête.  
“Quand elle n’est pas drôle” grommela une autre voix masculine.  
Yuffie plissa les yeux et se tourna vers le fond de la classe, fusillant Squall du regard.  
“Je t’ai sonné, Hibernatus?”  
“Je parlais à Irvine" rétorqua Squall.  
“Laissez-moi en dehors de ça!” réclama aussi le brun en grimaçant.  
“C’est pas parce que tu t’es fait plaquer...” commença Yuffie, ignorant les gestes de Linoa pour l’arrêter.  
“Et ça, c’est tes affaires?” répondit Squall en fronçant les sourcils.  
“Et allez, c’est parti” soupira Djidane.  
“Yuffie, Yuffie, souviens toi de ce qu’à dit Zack”, lui rappela Tina en la prenant délicatement par les épaules, la ramenant au sein de la bande.  
“Pas de bagarre avec Squall dès le premier jour” continua Celes en la faisant s’asseoir.  
“Mais demain, je pourrais?” grommela Yuffie.  
“Au moins, toi, tu arrives à lui arracher des réactions” rétorqua Linoa sur le même ton.  
“Si on commence à parler d’émotions, je vais voir ailleurs si j’y suis” déclara Zell en se levant pour s’asseoir plus loin.  
“Et Yuffie” reprit Linoa en hésitant, cherchant ses mots avant d’abandonner et y aller franchement “ne t’en mêles pas… S’il te plaît" ajouta-t-elle d’un air piteux.  
Selphie commença aussitôt à faire des petits bruits de commisération en passant un bras autour des épaules de Linoa tandis que Garnet lui tapotait la main.  
“Bon… d’accord,” soupira Yuffie “ mais si tu as besoin que je l’emmerde, fais moi signe.”  
Avant que la jeune fille ait pu répondre, un homme entra dans la salle de classe, une caisse de livres dans les bras et sa sacoche par-dessus. C’était un homme brun d’une quarantaine d'années, au visage ouvert et sympathique, doté de petites lunettes rondes qui glissaient en permanence sur son nez.  
“Bonjour à tous! Le cours commence, tout le monde à sa place” annonça-t-il au moment où la cloche sonnait.  
“Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur” s’exclamèrent les élèves en se dispersant chacun vers un bureau.  
Le directeur Kramer posa sa caisse de livres et ouvrit sa sacoche, cherchant ses fiches. Depuis la fondation de la MGU avec sa femme, ils enseignaient tous les deux dans l’école, cours de magie pour elle, cours de langue commune pour lui, tout en gérant le pensionnat dans lequels les orphelins et les élèves en pension vivaient pendant l’année scolaire.  
“Quelqu’un a-t-il vu...“ commença-t-il avant que les trois élèves du comité de sécurité arrivent. “Ah, vous voilà.”  
“Désolé Directeur” s’excusa Raijin en entrant, suivant Fujin et Seifer.  
“Pas de problème à la porte?” s’enquit le Professeur.  
“On a juste escorté des cadets perdus" répondit Seifer.  
“Sans les terroriser, j’espère?” s’enquit le professeur avec un petit sourire amusé.  
“Presque pas” assura Seifer en se dirigeant vers le fond de la classe sous les rires de ses camarades.  
“Allez vous asseoir. Je commence l’appel! ”  
“Hey, Squall” commença Seifer en faisant mine de lui mettre une droite.  
“Seifer” le salua le brun en faisant mine de la bloquer.  
“Seifer” commença le directeur en lui jetant un regard sévère par-dessus ses lunettes tout en désignant une autre place.  
“Oui, Monsieur” soupira le blond en reprenant son sac, changeant immédiatement de place.  
“Tidus Abbes?”  
“Présent, Monsieur Kramer!” répondit le blond en s’asseyant.  
“Vous serez gentil de vous éloigner de Yuna. Garnet Alexandria?”  
“Présente”, fit Garnet tout en sortant ses cahiers.  
“Djidane, je veux vous voir loin de Garnet et Yuffie, ainsi que d’Irvine. Seifer Almasy, présent. Celes Branford?”  
“Je suis là!”  
“Moi aussi”, claironna aussitôt Tina.  
Le directeur les regarda, tentant de retenir laquelle était laquelle avant de désigner le siège à côté de Squall à Celes.  
“Séparez vous jeunes filles”, ordonna le directeur avec un regard sévère, “Linoa Caraway Heartilly?”  
“Présente”, fit Linoa.  
“Fujin Hayate 2?”  
Fujin leva simplement la main, en profitant pour mettre une tape à Zell, déjà retourné pour papoter avec Raijin.  
“On se calme!” répéta le Directeur à l’attention des autres élèves, “Asseyez-vous, arrêtez de discuter! Zell Dichnt, je vous vois très bien, venez au premier rang à côté de Fujin! Irvine Kinneas?”  
“Ouais!”  
“Yuffie Kisaragi?”  
“Présente!”  
“Squall Leonhart?”  
“Présent”, répondit Squall en faisant de la place à Celes.  
“Yuna Lesca?”  
“Oui, Monsieur!”  
“Selphie Tilmitt?”  
“Je suis là!!!”  
“On avait entendu,” lança Seifer.  
“Raijin Toundra. RAIJIN!!!”  
Le grand garçon à la peau sombre sursauta, pris en flagrant délit de papotage et leva une main timide.  
“Djidan Tribal?” reprit Kramer en soupirant.  
“En personne!”  
“Bien,” fit le Directeur Kramer en refermant le cahier d’appel, “aucun retard, vous êtes en progrès. Bienvenue pour votre deuxième année de senior. J’espère que vous vous montrerez assidus et travailleurs, ou du moins, plus que l’année dernière. En cas de problème, je vous rappelle que mon bureau est ouvert à toute heure, sauf le mardi et le vendredi où je dispense les cours. Bien, sans plus attendre, commençons, Fujin, veuillez distribuer ces livres.”  
Après trois quarts d’heure de cours, le directeur libéra les élèves abrutis par leur première leçon. Il garda quelques minutes supplémentaires ceux dont dont le commun n’était pas la langue maternelle pour leur rappeler l’existence des cours du soir et les libéra, lestés de mots de retard pour leur cours suivant.  
Ce fut ainsi que Yuffie arriva en courant à sa leçon suivante, au moment où son nom était appelé.  
“Kisaragi Yuffie !”  
“Présente, Professeur Xu!” S’exclama Yuffie en ouvrant la porte avec sa douceur coutumière, faisant sursauter l’instructrice.  
La jeune femme soupira déjà bien habituée à avoir la jeune ninja comme élève et lui tendit la main pour recevoir le mot de retard. Elle y jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de faire signe à son élève de s’installer.  
“Assieds toi et sors tes affaires.”  
Yuffie se glissa près de Seifer qui lui avait gardé une place et adressa un petit sourire de remerciement à son ami avant de chercher les têtes connues dans la classe de Wutan.   
Ce n’était pas une langue très recherchée par les élèves, à part Seifer, qui avait décidé de prendre cette option pour rester avec Fujin et Yuffie, tous les autres élèves étaient issus de l’immigration Wutane ou enfants d'ambassadeurs. Depuis la première année de Senior, la composition de la classe avait donc très peu changé. C’est pourquoi Yuffie grimaça en voyant un autre Wutan assis non loin, aux longs cheveux blanc et qui lui adressa un clin d’œil charmeur.  
“Merde, Edge est là”… marmonna-t-elle en se ratatinant sur son siège.  
“La première chose qu’il m’a demandé en entrant, c’est où tu étais. Je crois qu’il a pas lâché l’affaire.”  
“Mais qu’est-ce qu’il me veuuuuux” gémit Yuffie.  
“Question existentielle s’il en est, Yuffie”, coupa la professeur, “maintenant intéresse toi au cours ou papote en wutan.”  
“Haï, Senseï 3!!!”  
\---  
A la fin du cours, Fujin et Seifer sortirent calmement de la salle, puis du bâtiment pour en faire le tour et récupérer Yuffie, qui s’était éclipsée par la fenêtre pour éviter de croiser Edge.  
“Tu sais que je suis censé te coller des avertissements quand tu fais ça” lui rappela Seifer en lui rendant son sac.  
“Et en donner un à Edge pour harcèlement romantique, tu ne peux pas?” rétorqua Yuffie pendant que Fujin la recoiffait d’un geste habitué.  
“Tant qu’il ne te touche pas, non. Mais si jamais ça arrive, dis-le moi immédiatement.” ajouta le blond avec un regard noir en direction de l’autre ninja qui les observait de la fenêtre.  
Fujin et Yuffie échangèrent un rapide regard avant de l'attraper chacune par un bras et l'entraîner à leur suite.  
“Non” déclara simplement Fujin de sa voix assourdie.  
“Fu a raison, va pas t’attirer des ennuis avec Edge. Sa famille est trop puissante pour ça.”  
“La tienne est pas censée être plus puissante?” rétorqua le blond tout en attrapant la main de Fujin, la serrant brièvement avant de la lâcher. "Famille royale et tout ça?”  
“Si, mais je suis aussi à marier et comparé à ce que c’était à Wutai, je te garantis qu’avoir Edge sur le dos est un moindre mal.”  
Fujin fronça les sourcils en se penchant vers Yuffie.  
“Ouais” reprit la ninja en montrant la vague direction d’Edge “ au moins il n’a pas deux fois mon âge et il n’essaye pas de me mettre dans une situation compromettante pour me forcer à accepter le mariage.”  
“Il y en a vraiment un qui a tenté ça?”  
“C’est une des raisons pour laquelle mon père m’a envoyée ici.”   
“Parfois, je suis content d’être orphelin sans famille à qui avoir à rendre des comptes” maugréa Seifer.  
Ce à quoi Fujin répondit avec un petit coup de coude agacé.  
“Sauf Fujin et Raijin” amenda Seifer en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe.  
“On a quoi, là?” reprit Yuffie.  
“Combat et maniement des armes je crois” répondit Seifer en demandant confirmation à Fujin qui hocha la tête.  
“Parfait, j’ai besoin de me défouler.”  
Il ne fallut que quelques minutes aux amis pour retrouver le reste de leur bande, dispersés par les cours de langue et, après une petite pause pour faire de nouveau honneur aux diverses friandises proposées à la cafétéria, ils se dirigèrent vers les salles de combats 4, situées à l’opposé de l’école, dans un parc verdoyant.  
Ils arrivèrent devant le dojo principal, relié aux autres par des chemins d’accès le faisant ressembler à une araignée et tentèrent de déchiffrer l’écriture de la feuille scotchée sur la porte.  
“10H30, distribution du… mat… mat... ca doit être matériel…” marmonna Tina en suivant les lignes du doigt “10H45 dis… dispa... Disposition ?”  
“Dispatching ?” Proposa Irvine.  
“Ca, c’est encore le professeur Cyan qui a écrit”, grommela Djidane en se grattant le crâne.  
“Nan, c’est moi,” fit une voix grave et enjouée venant de derrière la bande, que les artistes martiaux reconnurent aussitôt.  
“Sabin !” S’exclama Yuffie en se tournant vers leur aîné.  
Sabin était plus âgé de quelques années que la petite bande. On le reconnaissait facilement à sa coupe en brosse, agrémentée d’une petite couette sur la nuque, et ses épaules si large qu’il avait parfois du mal à passer par les portes étroites. Il avait fini son deuxième cycle l’année précédente et s’était inscrit en major d’art martial, dans le but avoué de devenir instructeur. Il connaissait donc les amis depuis longtemps, et même s’il n’était pas toujours présent dans la petite bande, il était toujours accepté pour les repas ou des sorties de détente.  
“Salut tout le monde !” Fit Sabin avec un clin d’œil, “passés de bonnes vacances ?”  
“Pas trop mal,” répondit Zell, “dis donc, t’as encore grandi ?”  
“Yep, j’ai passé les vacances à m'entraîner au grand air, ça aide,” répondit Sabin.  
“Tu ne t’es pas entraîné à te raser en tout cas,” lança une des jumelles.  
Sabin gratta sa joue avec un air faussement fautif.  
“Je me sens nerveux avec une lame entre les mains, pas moyen que j’approche ça de ma carotide, enfin, passons ; traduction du torchon accroché là : On commence par une distribution du matériel, uniforme de sport, tout ça, puis après, séparation en plusieurs groupes pour évaluation du niveau. Les blitzballer, vous restez entre les midis, Wakka veux vous parler. Sinon, cette année, je suis assistant prof de la classe spé d’art martial, alors soyez poli et respectueux envers moi !”  
“Mais on fait déjà notre maximum !” S’exclama Yuffie.  
\---  
Quand la journée toucha à sa fin, la classe de cadet seconde année était plus ou moins sur les rotules.  
Ou du moins, de ce qu’en voyait Yuffie, la section spécialité art martial était sur les rotules, ce qui n’avait rien d’étonnant venant de la part de leur professeur.   
Le Professeur Harcourt était un petit homme tout sec à la longue chevelure et barbe aussi broussailleuse l’une que l’autre, mais son apparence fragilité cachait un redoutable combattant et un instructeur impitoyable avec ses élèves.  
“Bien, vous n’avez pas l’air trop rouillé après ces vacances” déclara-t-il à ses élèves.  
Raijin laissa échapper un râle d’agonie exagéré de sa position, étalé sur le tatami après que leur professeur l’ait fait voler. Agenouillée près de lui, Fujin lui tapa sur le crâne d’un petit geste qu’elle seule pouvait rendre affectueux. Yuffie, en train d’essayer de reprendre son souffle, appuyée sur ses genoux, secoua la tête. Assise près d’elle, Selphie tentait de se relever, s’appuyant sur ses nunchakus.  
Seul Zell était encore debout et prêt à continuer et était d’ailleurs en train de pratiquer un kata sous les indications de Sabin.  
“Mais comment il fait?” gémit Yuffie en regardant le blond continuer à bondir.  
“Il doit sniffer des hyper,” répondit Selphie en parvenant (enfin) à se mettre à genoux.  
Leur professeur prit pitié de ses élèves et approcha, tendant la main à Raijin pour l’aider à se lever.  
“C’est bon pour aujourd’hui” déclara-t-il en hissant le jeune homme sur ses pieds sans la moindre difficulté. “Rangez le matériel et à la douche.”  
Les cinq étudiants se redressèrent du mieux qu’ils purent et le saluèrent d’une inclinaison du torse avant de s’atteler au rangement de leur dojo.  
“Merci, Professeur Harcourt!”  
“Yuffie. Un moment je te prie” demanda-t-il en lui faisant signe d’approcher.  
La jeune ninja obéit, laissant Sabin lui prendre le tapis qu’elle était en train de ranger avant d’approcher de son professeur, les mains dans le dos.  
“Monsieur?”  
Son professeur attendit que les autres élèves se soient éloignés avant de reprendre.  
“Comment vas-tu depuis... la dernière fois?”  
Yuffie se mordilla les lèvres.  
La dernière fois. C’était deux mois plus tôt, quand Tifa avait été enterrée.  
Ou plutôt que la cérémonie funéraire avait eu lieu au cimetière de Midgar. Le peu qui avait été retrouvé d’elle après sa mort avait été incinéré et ramené par son père à Nibelheim, mais une plaque avait été posée au cimetière, en présence des amis de la jeune femme. Seul Cloud n’avait pas été présent, toujours hospitalisé dans un état végétatif, mais tous les voisins de Tifa, ses amis, ses anciens collègues du bar avaient été là.  
Jusqu’à son professeur d’art martiaux, qui s’était aussi révélé être un de ceux de Yuffie.   
Duncan Harcourt.  
"Ça va" finit-t-elle par dire. “On continue.”  
“Elle était une élève talentueuse, et une jeune femme d’une rare humanité. Le monde… me semble plus sombre sans sa présence.” avoua le vieil homme en baissant les yeux.   
Yuffie hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Son professeur se secoua et reprit d’une fois plus ferme.  
“Yuffie. Tu es rapide. Tu es précise. Tu as de bons réflexes. Mais tu manques de force et d’allonge.”  
Le vieil homme s’éloigna de quelques pas en parlant et Yuffie allait le suivre quand il se retourna vers elle.  
“La force viendra avec l'entraînement. L’allonge… Peut-être en grandissant.”  
Yuffie connaissait la taille moyenne des femmes dans sa famille. Elle en doutait.  
“Je vais t'entraîner sur une nouvelle technique. Cela risque de prendre des mois pour que tu commences à la maîtriser, mais c’est une technique qui te permettras d’utiliser ta vitesse à son maximum.”  
“Je ne veux pas bénéficier de privilèges par rapport à mes camarades de classe.” objecta Yuffie.  
"Privilège?" répéta le vieil homme avec un sourire amusé “crois-moi, quand j’en aurais fini avec toi, ils ne considèreront pas que c’est un privilège."   
Le vieil homme s’amusa un moment de la grimace dépitée de son élève avant de reprendre.  
“Tu as un rôle important au sein d’Avalanche, et je veux que tu ailles au combat avec toutes tes cartes en mains. Je refuse… de voir une autre de mes élèves…”  
Le professeur se tut, semblant à nouveau submergé par l'émotion et il dû se racler la gorge avant de reprendre.  
“Zangan m’avait confié l’éducation martiale de Tifa… Et je n’ai pas… je n’ai pas réussi à la...”  
“Professeur” balbutia Yuffie.  
“Je ne peux rien faire d’autre” reprit l’instructeur “ rien faire d’autre que m’assurer que ça ne se reproduise pas.”  
Yuffie se mordilla la lèvre puis inspira profondément et se redressa.  
“Je comprends, Professeur.”  
“J’aimerais… que tu viennes mercredi après-midi en dernier quart. Si, bien sûr, ça ne gêne pas ton engagement auprès d’Avalanche.”  
“Oui, Professeur. Je vous remercie.”  
L’instructeur eut un petit sourire puis jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du dojo avant de regarder à nouveau Yuffie avec une lueur amusée dans le regard. Yuffie fronça les sourcils, surprise du changement de comportement du vieil homme mais celui-ci continua d’une voix plus forte.  
“Est-ce que cet horaire vous convient aussi, jeune homme?”  
Seul le silence lui répondit. Yuffie fronça derechef les sourcils avant de comprendre, sa bouche formant un “O” de surprise.  
“Ho, c’est pas vrai. Il y a un Turk?!” s’exclama-t-elle.  
“Je ne crois pas que ce soit le jeune homme de l’année dernière.” nota le professeur “ celui ci est plus discret.  
“RUDE 5!”s’exclama Yuffie.  
Un homme chauve à la peau mate et vêtu du costume des Turks se releva de derrière la fenêtre. Il ajusta sa cravate, puis adressa un salut au professeur et à son élève avant de s’éloigner nonchalamment.  
“Je dirais à Tseng que tu t’es fait repérer!” le menaça Yuffie avant de se retourner vers son professeur et de s'incliner en guise d’excuse “je suis vraiment désolée, Professeur.”  
“Les désavantages de la royauté, n’est-ce pas?”  
“En effet.”  
“Est-ce que tu veux aussi que je t’apprennes aussi à leur fausser compagnie?”  
Un grand sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Yuffie.  
\---  
“Qu’est-ce que tu as?”  
Yuffie, alors plongée dans ses pensées, releva les yeux, croisant le regard de Djidane, légèrement inquiet.  
“Hein?”  
“Tu as pas pipé mot depuis qu’on est sorti de la MGU” reprit le jeune homme en croisant les bras.  
“C’est vrai, tu n’as même pas envoyé bouler Squall en guise d’au revoir, il était tout déboussolé," renchérit Celes.  
Yuffie se redressa en roulant des yeux.  
“C’est bon, c’est pas parce que je ne dis rien pendant cinq minutes qu’il faut tout de suite s’inquiéter…”  
“Yuffie, on est de retour aux Taudis,” la coupa Tina.  
Yuffie cligna des yeux de surprise et regarda autour d’elle, reconnaissant la rue principale du secteur 8.  
Hu.  
En effet.  
Toute à ses pensées, elle avait suivi le carré d’as et prit le train sans même s'en apercevoir.  
“Donc, je note” reprit Djidane sarcastiquement “il faut qu’on s’inquiète à partir de vingt minutes de silence?”  
Yuffie passa sa main dans ses cheveux, un peu embarrassée d’avoir été prise en flagrant délit de réflexion.  
“Alors, qu’est-ce que tu as?” reprit le petit blond.  
“Rien, rien…”  
“Elle est comme ça depuis que le Professeur Harcourt lui a parlé après le cours" intervint Zell.  
“Il t’a réprimandée?” demanda Tina.  
“Non, non, il voulait juste… il voulait juste parler de T.. Tifa,” acheva Yuffie d’une petite voix.  
L’instant d’après, Zell l’avait prise dans ses bras, tentant de la réconforter avec une force qui lui coupa le souffle. Bon, elle était rapide, c’est vrai, mais Zell, était tout aussi rapide et surtout imprévisible et elle devait admettre qu’elle n’avait pas été sur ses gardes, encore une fois.  
Il n’avait beau faire que cinq centimètres de plus qu’elle, il avait la mauvaise habitude de soulever ses amis quand il leur imposait un calin. Elle tenta de se retenir à ses épaules en grommelant, jetant un regard mauvais à Rude quand celui lui sortit de sa cachette dans une ruelle. Djidane suivit son regard, intrigué, et vit le Turk qui reculait déjà dans l’ombre.  
“Un nouveau garde du corps?” demanda-t-il.  
“Ouais, j’ai fini par me débarrasser de Reno, mais Tseng l’a déjà remplacé” répondit Yuffie en donnant un petit coup de poing sur l’épaule de Zell “ zébulon: Tu serres trop.”  
“Ho, pardon" s’excusa Zell en desserrant son étreinte, sans toutefois lâcher Yuffie.  
"Ça va, ça va, c’est juste... Je m’attendais pas à… ce qu’il m’en parle.”  
“Et comment ça se passe à Avalanche en ce moment?” Demanda Tina.  
"Ça va…"  
“Vous parlez de Tifa de temps en temps ou…” commença Djidane.  
Yuffie laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux qui ne servit visiblement qu’à inquiéter ses amis.  
“On ne parle pas de Tifa. Surtout pas, surtout si Cloud peut entendre.”  
“C’est pas sain, ça” maugréa le petit blond.  
“Provoquer une crise d’un petit blond qui massacre des squames avec une épée plus grande que lui n’est pas sain non plus” rétorqua Yuffie.  
Le jeune garçon sembla dubitatif et décroisa les bras, réfléchissant avant de reprendre.  
“Tu… tu veux l’adresse du psy qu’on voit Kuja et moi?”  
“Non, c’est bon, les jumeaux ont déjà un psy, c’est juste que Cloud ne veut pas lui….”  
“Pour toi” corrigea Djidane d’une voix douce.  
Yuffie resta bouche bée à dévisager son ami. Au bout d’un moment, celui-ci se redressa et haussa les épaules d’un air désinvolte, changeant d’attitude en quelques secondes.  
“Je te le propose juste, réfléchis-y! Bon, par contre, faut qu’on accélère, je dois aller chercher ma soeur à l’école ou Kuja va me tuer.”  
Djidane se tourna pour reprendre leur route et tomba nez à nez, ou plutôt nez à torse avec Vincent.  
“Bonj…” commença le grand brun.  
En quelques secondes, le jeune homme avait disparu avec un bond phénoménal qui le projeta sur un des toits du Taudis. Le mouvement brusque provoqua un début de panique dans la rue qui se calma vite quand Djidane réapparut par-dessus le bord du toit.  
“Pardon, M’sieur!” lança-t-il, “ je ne vous ai pas senti venir!”  
“Descend de là, sale gosse!” s’écria le propriétaire en montrant le poing.  
“Oui, M’sieur, désolé!"  
“Ne fais JAMAIS ça avec les jumeaux” grommela Yuffie en tentant à nouveau de s’extraire des bras de Zell.  
“Ha. Monsieur Tuesti m’a prévenu. Toutes mes excuses,” ajouta Vincent à l’attention de Djidane qui revenait au sol.  
“Vous êtes super silencieux, comment vous faites?” maugréa le jeune homme, piqué dans sa fierté.  
“C’est un Turk” répondit Yuffie quand Zell la posa enfin avec un petit sourire d’excuse.  
Le carré d’as fixa Vincent avec appréhension et un nouveau respect. Le regard de Vincent envers Yuffie était plus suspicieux.  
“Qui t’as dit ça?”  
“J’ai des Turks collés au cul depuis que j’ai mis un pied dans cette ville” répondit Yuffie,”je commence à reconnaître le genre. Et puis j’ai écouté quand Tseng t’a proposé une place.”  
Vincent admit la touche et resserra sa prise sur les deux sacs de papier brun qu’il portait, remplit de nourriture.  
“Ha, Elmyra t’a réquisitionné pour des courses?”  
“Hm, il lui manquait quelques ingrédients”  
“Qu’est-ce qu’on mange?” s’enquit Yuffie en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour jeter un coup d'œil dedans.  
Vincent haussa les épaules tout en jetant un regard au carré d’as qui, comme le matin même, semblait encore sur leur garde.  
“Ho, vous avez été présentés, au fait?” s’enquit Yuffie en s'apercevant de la tension.  
Tina réfléchit quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.  
“Je crois qu’on n’a pas eu le temps ce matin” expliqua-t-elle.  
“Ouais et Zack a des manières d’homme des montagnes” déclara Yuffie avant de se racler la gorge. “Vincent. Je te présente mes amis, Celes et Tina Bradford, n’essaye pas de savoir laquelle est laquelle, Djidane Tribal et Zell Di.. Dich.. “  
“Dincht” corrigea Zell “c’est pas compliqué Din-ch-ed. Elle y arrive pas et ça fait deux ans qu’elle essaye.”  
“Ce son n’existe pas en Wutan” expliqua Vincent.  
“Et je vous présente Vincent Valentine, le petit nouveau d’Avalanche.”  
“Enchanté, Monsieur” firent les jumelles d’une même voix.  
“Petit est peut-être pas le bon mot” nota Zell avant qu’une des jumelles lui mette une tape.  
“Ravi de vous rencontrer, M’sieur” reprit Djidane, “je suis désolé, je dois aller chercher ma soeur, nous vous confions Yuffie!”  
“D’accord. Au revoir.” répondit Vincent pendant que les quatre amis saluaient Yuffie une dernière fois avant de partir en courant.   
“Tu as besoin d’aide pour les courses?” demanda Yuffie.  
“J’ai ce qu’il faut, j’allais rentrer et j’ai entendu ta voix” déclara Vincent avant de se diriger à nouveau vers Seventh Heaven.  
Yuffie hocha la tête en se composant l’expression la plus neutre possible, n’osant pas demander ce qu’il l’avait entendu dire.  
Et puis, même si le sniper était amusant à embêter, ça ne faisait qu’une dizaine de jours qu’il était à Avalanche et Yuffie ne pouvait s’empêcher d’imiter la méfiance dont Barret et Cid faisaient preuve face à lui. Il avait rejoint les sessions d'entraînement d’Avalanche, prit ses tours de gardes ou de corvées sans protester et passait son temps libre soit à lire soit entretenir ses armes ou sa moto. Rien d’extraordinaire en somme.  
Mais Barret et Cid restaient méfiants. Elle avait connu la même méfiance à son arrivée (doublé de l’interdiction formelle d’approcher des matérias), mais elle avait été rapidement acceptée par Elmyra, Aérith et Tifa et tout le monde avait suivi.  
Tifa aurait fait son maximum pour que Vincent se sente intégré.  
“Ho, attends! Je voudrais acheter quelque chose!” s’exclama-t-elle voyant une de ses devantures favorites.  
Vincent la vit disparaître par la porte et la suivit de manière plus calme, observant la boutique. C’était une petite épicerie Wutane, remplie de produits exotiques pour Midgar. Des fruits, des légumes, des talismans et peluches à l’effigie de chats, de moombas ou de mog, des épices et une quantité incroyable d’autres produits entassés dans la petite boutique. Yuffie était déjà en train de discuter avec la vendeuse dans leur langue natale quand Vincent entra.  
Il vit le petit temple à Da Chao installé près de la caisse et le salua par réflexe. La vendeuse s’arrêta aussitôt de discuter, surprise du geste et échangea un regard interloqué avec Yuffie.  
“Bonjour, Monsieur” commença- t-elle en commun avec un lourd accent du sud de l’île.  
“Bonjour Madame” répondit Vincent en Wutan.  
Cette fois la femme plissa les yeux et saisit la paire de lunettes attachées par un fil autour de son cou, les posant sur son nez pour dévisager son client.  
“Ho, mais par la Serpente, vous êtes de Wutai?” s’exclama-t-elle joyeusement.  
“Non, je” commença Vincent avant de corriger “je suis mauduin”.  
En trente ans, le monde avait visiblement évolué et Vincent craignait les faux pas qu’il pouvait commettre trahissant son décalage.  
Il venait visiblement d’en faire un beau sous le regard abasourdi des deux wutanes.  
Étrange. Il avait pourtant cru comprendre qu’être sang mêlé n’était plus autant rédhibitoire qu’à son époque.  
“Pas de ça ici” déclara la vendeuse d’un ton sec.  
“Je vous pris de m’excuser” répondit aussitôt Vincent.  
“Madame, il vous reste des brioches?” demanda Yuffie pour couper court à la situation.  
“J’en ai des fraiches au Pahsana, Princesse” répondit la femme.  
“J’en voudrais une, s’il vous plaît. Non, deux!“ Corrigea Yuffie après un regard rapide à Vincent.  
Une fois Yuffie servie, celle-ci paya, prit rapidement congé et entraîna Vincent à l’extérieur, de retour dans la rue du secteur 8.  
Le sniper hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.  
“Je m’excuse. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser toutes les deux.”  
Yuffie semble elle aussi hésiter avant de secouer la tête.  
“C’est pas… C’est pas le fait d’être métis qui la dérange. Ses enfants le sont” expliqua-t-elle. “C’est juste que… l’autre mot en ‘M’...”  
“Mauduin?” répéta Vincent d’une voix basse.  
“Ca se dit pas” déclara Yuffie avant de corriger “ça se dit plus. C’est un peu une insulte, maintenant. Enfin, ça a été tellement utilisé comme insulte envers les Al Mauduin que beaucoup de métis ne veulent plus l’utiliser.”  
“Ha. J’irais lui présenter mes excuses, dans ce cas.”  
“Alors, du coup, tu es métis?” s’enquit la jeune fille en entamant une brioche à la vapeur qu'elle avait achetée.  
Vincent hocha la tête, tâchant de digérer les nouvelles informations. Il connaissait quelqu’un qui serait probablement outragé que le mot mauduin ne soit plus autorisé pour désigner les métis et était à moitié tenté d’essayer de reprendre contact pour les voir passer par toutes les couleurs de l’arc en ciel sous l’effet de la rage.  
“Ma mère. Elle était de…”  
Yuffie lui fit signe de se taire d’un index levé, le regard fixé vers l’entrée de la ruelle suivante. Elle soupira et se redressa, les poings sur les hanches.  
“Rude! Tu peux y aller maintenant. Je suis presque à Seventh Heaven!”  
Il n’y eut pas de réponse.  
Yuffie donna un coup de pied dans un morceau de béton qui rebondit sur le coin de la maison, puis dans la ruelle. Un petit grognement de douleur se fit entendre.  
“Rude!”  
“Je préfère attendre” répondit Rude en passant la tête au-delà du coin de mur en train de se frotter la jambe.  
“Il y a une raison particulière pour laquelle tout le monde surveille Yuffie?” s’enquit Vincent.  
“Deux: Princesse et pickpocket” répondit le Turk en retournant dans l’ombre.  
Vincent adressa un regard étonné à Yuffie qui confirma d’un hochement de tête.  
“Donc, ta mère était de Wutai?” reprit elle, en Wutan cette fois.  
“Hm. Du Sud de l’île.”  
“Ca explique ton accent quand tu parles Wutan” nota Yuffie en mordant dans sa brioche.  
“Ca explique le tien, Kisaragi Hime” rétorqua Vincent.  
Yuffie lui dédia un regard mi-vexé, mi-amusé. La rivalité plus ou moins amicale entre les habitants du Nord et du Sud de Wutaï était bien connue, voire exacerbée par les matchs de leurs équipes de Blitzball respectives 6.  
Ladite rivalité avait disparu au profit d’une hostilité commune et ouverte envers la Shinra pendant la guerre, mais restait présente dans les piques que s’envoyaient mutuellement les natifs des deux régions.  
“Tu étais ado pendant la guerre?” nota Yuffie “ça n’a pas dû être facile. Tu avais quoi? Douze ans? Treize?”  
“Hm, non. “ répondit Vincent en calculant mentalement une date cohérente “nous avions déjà quitté Wutaï pour vivre chez mon père.”  
“Bon plan.”  
“Pas le choix.”  
Zack qui s'entraînait devant le garage de Seventh Heaven avec Cid les vit arriver en discutant en Wutan.  
“Tu parles Wutan, toi?” s'étonna-t-il avant que Cid ne donne un coup de la pointe de sa lance sur l’épée de Zack, faisant jaillir des étincelles.  
“Concentre-toi, hérisson!”  
“Hé!” Protesta Zack.  
“On reprend, fais gaffe à ton jeu de jambes.”  
Yuffie ricana de voir Zack se faire remonter les bretelles et attrapa Vincent par le bas de la veste, l’entrainant à l’intérieur de Seventh Heaven.  
“Vaut mieux pas les déranger quand Cid donne un cours d’escrime. Elmyra, on est là!”  
“Comment ça on?” s’enquit Elmyra en se penchant par le passe plat de la cuisine pour voir Yuffie.” Ho, vous voilà.”  
“Voici les courses, Madame… Elmyra” corrigea Vincent en lui apportant les sacs dans la cuisine.  
La gouvernante eut un sourire indulgent tout en l’aidant à se décharger. Elle avait beau avoir répété plusieurs fois à Vincent de l'appeler par son prénom, le vouvoiement continuait de lui échapper.  
“Ca va venir… Yuffie qu’est-ce que c’est que ça?” s’enquit-t-elle en voyant la brioche entamée dans la main de Yuffie.  
“Hein? Heu. C’est pour Vincent!’ s’exclama Yuffie en lui mettant la seconde brioche dans les mains.  
“Ne me jette pas aux tigres, c’est toi qui l’a acheté” rétorqua Vincent en Wutan.  
“Cadeau! Je vais me changer et faire mes devoirs!” répondit Yuffie avant de disparaître par la porte du couloir.  
“Et après elle ne mange pas aux repas” maugréa Elmyra avant d’ouvrir le frigo pour y ranger les ingrédients.  
“Je… ferais attention la prochaine fois.” déclara Vincent en lui passant les aliments au fur et à mesure.  
“Ce n’est rien. Dans ton cas, si ça peut te faire manger, ce n’est pas grave. Tu aimes la cuisine Wutane?”  
Vincent hésita avant de répondre, prenant bien garde au terme utilisé.  
“C’est… nostalgique. Je suis m...métis”  
“Ho. Dans ce cas, tu vas apprécier la prochaine soirée ramen” déclara Elmyra en refermant le frigo.  
Elle eut un petit sourire en notant que bien que son attitude générale n’ait pas changé, Vincent semblait soudain très attentif.  
“Je fais quelques plats régionaux de temps en temps, pour varier les plaisirs. Ramen donc?”  
“Oui” finit par répondre Vincent.  
“Chocobo, cornes doubles ou behemoth 7?”  
“... Behemoth.”  
“Je SAVAIS que je finirais par trouver un plat qui te rende gourmand.” déclara la gouvernante d’un ton victorieux.  
\--  
“Ton problème, c’est ton jeu de jambes”  
Reeve descendit les marches menant à la rue, observant Cid en train de réprimander Zack. Le guerrier était assis sur la dernière marche des escaliers, le dos et l’arrière du crâne couvert de poussière et écoutait piteusement Cid.  
“Tu fonces sans réfléchir où poser les pieds: Résultat, tu te fais déséquilibrer en quelques secondes.”  
“J’arrives pas à réfléchir et combattre en même temps” marmonna Zack.  
"Ça se voit, il va falloir que tu apprennes. Agiter une épée géante ne sert à rien si son poids te déséquilibre au moindre coup de vent.” rétorqua Cid avant de lever les yeux vers Reeve qui attendait pour passer.  
Il cogna légèrement le talon de sa lance sur la botte de Zack et lui désigna Reeve. Zack suivit son regard et se leva aussitôt, libérant la place pour passer.  
“Comment ça se passe ces leçons?” s’enquit Reeve en descendant à leur niveau.  
“Ca passe comme un calcul rénal” répondit Zack d’un air dépité.  
“Comment vous avez pu être envoyés sur le champ de bataille avec un niveau d’escrime aussi minable?” demanda Cid.  
“On a fait les deux mois de camp d'entraînement de base, comme tout le monde”.  
“DEUX mois?” répétèrent les deux hommes, incrédules.  
“Un jour, je vais tuer Heidegger" ajouta Reeve.  
“Et je te le tiendrai. Dis-moi qu’il ne continue pas d’envoyer des gamins au combat avec aussi peu d’expérience?” demanda Cid à Reeve, aussi blême de rage l’un que l’autre.  
“Je vais me renseigner là-dessus," promis Reeve “en attendant Zack, il vaudrait mieux que tu continues de t’entrainer avec Cid.  
“Ouais. j’essaye d’apprendre à Cloud après mais…”  
"Où est Cloud au fait?” s’inquiéta Reeve.  
“J’ai réussi à le faire dormir, Red est avec lui.”  
“Vous deviez partir pour une ronde cet après-midi" objecta Reeve.  
Zack soupira et se gratta la cicatrice sur sa mâchoire avant d’oser demander, piteusement.  
“Il a pas dormi cette nuit… Est-ce que je peux le laisser se reposer et y aller seul?”  
“Pas question” rétorqua Cid avec une bourrade sur le crâne de Zack. “J’ai déjà dit: pas de ronde seul. J’irais avec toi “ acheva le pilote d’un ton ronchon.  
Zack eut un grand sourire reconnaissant tout en se frottant l’arrière du crâne.  
“File te dépoussiérer et ranger ta pelle à tarte. Tu reviens avec un fusil et une épée simple.”  
“Oui, Capitaine” s’exclama Zack avec un salut avant de retourner à l’intérieur.  
Reeve le regarda s’éloigner et fermer la porte avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Cid.  
“PHS, hein.”  
“Toujours allumé. Je préviendrais Barret que Zack est avec moi. On fera vite, je préfèrerais qu’on soit de retour avant que Cloud se réveille. Tu vas où?”  
“Essayer de faire ce qui est censé être mon travail et mendier des crédits auprès du Président Shinra” soupira Reeve.  
Cid l’imita en secouant la tête. Reeve partageait son temps entre gérer l’administration d’Avalanche et son poste de Directeur du Développement Urbain de Midgar et allait probablement finir en burn-out avant la fin de l’année. Il était actuellement tout entier plongé dans les reconstructions d’urgence pour le secteur 7 et se battait pour tenter d’obtenir les financements nécessaires auprès du Président, qui pour le moment, cherchait surtout à résoudre le problème de Sin et Hojo en finançant lourdement la Sécurité et l’Armement. Le tout aux dépends, malheureusement, de l’Urbanisme et dans une moindre mesure, du département scientifique.  
“Tu veux qu’on te dépose à la gare?”  
“Merci, mais mon escorte devrait avoir reçu ses ordres maintenant.”  
“Ton escorte?” répéta Cid.  
Rude sortit de l’ombre et approcha en silence, toujours impassible, venant se placer à côté de Reeve, les mains dans le dos.  
“Qu’est-ce que tu fous là, toi?”  
“J’étais de baby sitting” répondit Rude.  
“Je suis prêt!” lança Zack en dévalant de nouveau les marches du porche, “hey, Rude!”  
“Zack,” le salua le Turk.  
“Soyez prudents tous les deux” ajouta Reeve avant de commencer à s’éloigner vers la gare, Rude sur les talons.  
“Oui, Maman!” répondit Zack.  
“Zack, au boulot.”  
Les deux collègues s’installèrent dans la Chocomobile et Cid démarra, sortant du garage, laissant Barret fermer derrière eux. Après une dernière recommandation du colosse, les deux collègues partirent pour leur ronde journalière. Depuis l’attaque du secteur 7, Avalanche aidait les SOLDATS dans leurs rondes de sécurité, aux aguets du moindre événement qui ferait suspecter une infiltration de squames. Après huit mois de voisinage, les habitants du secteur s’étaient habitués à la troupe de guerriers hétéroclites qui avait élu domicile dans l’ancienne caserne, et leurs nombreux exploits avaient même attiré la sympathie des plus revêches. Aussi, ce fut très obligeamment que les gens dégagèrent le chemin quand la Chocomobile passa, à grand coup de klaxon retentissant 8.  
“Hé, ralentis, je crois que c’est Johnny là-bas”, s’exclama Zack en se redressant, désignant un petit attroupement de sans-domicile fixe.  
Des volontaires étaient en train de distribuer des repas, ou de dispenser des soins à tous les habitants du secteur 7 qui avaient perdu leurs habitations et qui n’avaient pas pu trouver un autre abri. Assis sur le trottoir, à même le sol, un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge parlait à un vieil homme fatigué.  
“Salut Johnny !” Lança Zack au jeune homme en blouson de cuir.  
Le changement d’attitude du rouquin fut si brusque que Zack ne put s’empêcher de sursauter. Autant Johnny avait parlé gentiment au réfugié, essayant de le persuader d’accepter l’hébergement, autant le regard qu’il jeta à Zack était froid et vindicatif. Un autre homme que Zack se serait ratatiné dans un coin en priant pour que Johnny n’utilise pas la vieille lame pendue au harnais sous son blouson. Sans ajouter un mot, Johnny retourna vers son interlocuteur, reprenant sa conversation comme si de rien n’était. Cid en profita pour accélérer, dépassant les deux hommes assis sur le trottoir.  
“Il t’en veut toujours…”  
“Johnny a toujours été rancunier…” Marmonna Zack en jetant un dernier regard mélancolique au jeune homme. “Surtout quand Tifa est concernée… Était concernée.”  
“C’est pas de ta faute si Tifa est morte.”  
“J’étais pas là…”  
Cid soupira. A voir la manière dont Zack s’affalait contre la vitre, il repartait en pleine dépression.  
Depuis leur fuite d'un laboratoire d'Hojo, les jumeaux souffraient de nombreux maux, autant physiques que mentaux. Les mutations apportées par la mako avaient augmenté leurs sens, leurs capacités physique et boosté leur magie, mais étant instable par nature, provoquaient de fréquentes lésions internes pour peu qu'ils abusent de leurs facultés. Leur emprisonnement avait aussi laissé des séquelles mentales, dont une claustrophobie très développée et des passages maniaco-dépressif aussi soudain que profond. Les crises de Zack étaient moins fréquentes et moins graves que celles de Cloud, mais Cid avait déjà eu affaire au brun dans ces circonstances et savait à peu près comment réagir.  
A peu près.   
Il priait pour ne jamais se planter en essayant de les aider, surtout.  
“Aucun de nous n’était là.”  
“J’aurais pu faire une différence contre Séphiroth… Elle serait en vie…”  
“Pas avec ton jeu de jambes, c’est sûr” coupa Cid d’un ton sec. “Tu as pris tes médocs ?”  
Silence.  
Cid stoppa la Chocomobile et garda les yeux sur la route, laissant le jeune homme le temps de répondre.  
Ce qu’il ne fit pas.  
“Zack…”  
“Oui, oui, je les ai pris…”  
“Zack…” répéta Cid, un brin plus strict cette fois.  
Ce type de voix fonctionnait assez bien, avait-il appris en voyant Barret l’utiliser sur les jumeaux. Et Yuffie. Et Red parfois.  
La voix de Papa, plaisantait Aérith chaque fois que Barret l’utilisait sur un de ses soldats.  
Mais au moins, ça marchait. Et lui qui n’avait jamais réfléchi au fait d’abord des enfants à part avec un “NON” définitif, se retrouvait aussi à “faire le papa” avec les jumeaux.  
“Je les prendrai en rentrant” marmonna Zack.  
C’était mieux que rien jugea Cid et il allait redémarrer quand il vit dans la foule du secteur 8 une silhouette bien connue, et encore un peu boitillante de sa dernière mésaventure. Il baissa sa fenêtre et l’interpella.  
“Wedge!”  
Son assistant se tourna, cherchant qui venait de l’interpeller avant de reconnaître Cid. Il eut un de ses grands sourires habituels et s’approcha en clopinant, venant s’appuyer contre la portière de la Chocomobile.  
“Capitaine! Zack! vous faites une ronde?”  
“Je remplace Cloud. Tu as entendu parler de quelque chose de louche en ce moment?”  
Wedge réfléchit quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils.   
Cid aimait bien le jeune homme. Outre son expérience avec les explosifs et les armes à feu, c’était aussi un joyeux luron et la voix de l’optimisme au sein du trio qu’il formait avec Biggs et Jessie.  
Et surtout, il avait des oreilles à peu près partout dans les Taudis et savait toujours ce qui s’y passait, Cid ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où une invasion des Taudis avait été contrecarrée parce que Wedge avait entendu parler d’un truc louche pas loin.  
“Pas de squames signalé en tout cas.” finit par dire Wedge. “Par contre, les rats mutants envahissent les taudis du secteur 7, si vous avez envie d’y faire un peu de ménage.”  
“Zack? Chasse aux rats?” demanda Cid en se tournant vers lui.  
“Ce sera avec plaisir” déclara Zack en faisant craquer ses phalanges.  
“Et tu pourras essayer ce que je t’ai appris aujourd’hui.” ajouta Cid.  
“Hooooo” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Et là, je suis sûre que vous voyez de quoi je parle. Sinon: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YCN-a0NsNk  
> 2 Si j’ai pu trouver les noms de famille de presque tout le monde, il n’y a que pour Yuna, Raijin et Fujin où je n’ai rien trouvé, donc j’ai improvisé et regardé sur Behindthename. Tondra est l’espéranto pour “Tonnerre” et Hayate signifie “son du vent” en Japonais.  
> 3 Oui, Professeur  
> 4 Alors oui, la serre de combat dégage parce que je ne vois pas des professeurs organiser des cours dans le petit frère de Jurassic Park. QUI as eu l’idée de mettre un jardin géant avec des monstres en libre accès à des ados, d’ailleurs?  
> 5 Vous remarquerez qu’elle a tout de suite deviné de qui il s’agit.  
> 6 Les Irabu Jiru au Nord, contre les Adamantaimai au Sud  
> 7 Tant qu’il n’y aura pas de bétail dans les univers de Final fantasy, ils mangeront des monstres, point.  
> 8 Oui, c’est le cri du chocobo. Autant y aller franco.


	5. Clash sur la Plaque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La période d’adaptation est finie.  
> Et les zones d’ombre du passé de Vincent commencent à sauter à la figure des plus paranoïaques des membres d’Avalanche.  
> Ha, au fait: le gore et le trauma de personnage commence. (Enfin, de l'avis de Cid, c'est un trauma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags spécifique au chapitre:  
> Gast est un scientifique, Gast n’est pas un turk, Vincent se demande ce qu’il fait dans cette galère, Barret est parano, Cid est parano, Reeve est parano et a besoin de café, Cid et Shera se chamaillent, sous entendus sur la vie sexuelle de Cid (ou absence de), gore incoming, (aucun rapport avec la vie sexuelle de Cid) (j'espère pour lui)

**Chapitre 4: Clash sur la plaque**

La journée avait plutôt bien commencé.  
Les lumières artificielles du secteur 8 avaient, pour une fois, toutes démarré en même temps, permettant d’avoir ce que les habitants des Taudis appellent une belle journée. Il avait été accueilli par les miaulements de Cait dès qu’il avait ouvert le couloir et le chaton l’avait escorté jusqu’en bas en faisant les huit autour de ses jambes.  
Une bonne odeur de pain frais flottait dans l’air accompagné des effluves d’un café qui promettait d’être assez noir pour repeindre sa Daytona.  
Ce matin-là, presque un mois après son arrivée. Vincent rencontra Cloud.  
Quand il s'assit pour le petit déjeuner, le blond avait levé les yeux vers lui et l’avait salué.  
“Bonjour.”  
“Bonjour,” répondit Vincent après un moment de flottement.  
Il était très différent de d’habitude.   
Il n’avait pas le regard dans le vide, il ne restait pas assis dans un coin, à ne réagir que quand on lui parlait. Il se tenait droit, la tête haute et ses yeux...  
Vincent n’avait jamais vu un regard mako aussi intense. Même celui de Zack semblait plus éteint.  
Et le Strife brun avait déjà un regard plus lumineux qu’un SOLDAT normal.  
Normal était bien sûr ici très relatif.  
Cloud lui tendit la main.  
“Cloud Strife.”  
“Vincent Valentine.”  
“Je sais. Je sais” répéta le petit blond en secouant la tête, baissant les yeux sur son bol de café. “Je… ne suis pas très présent. Mais j’entends.”  
“Ce n’est rien.”  
“Merci pour Zack” reprit Cloud.  
“Pour…”  
“La fois avec le squame” expliqua Cloud avant de mimer un coup de feu dans sa joue.  
“Je vous en prie.”  
“Cloud?” fit soudain la voix de Zack, venant de la cuisine.  
Le brun s’était penché en arrière en entendant la voix de son frère et le fixa quelques secondes avec étonnement avant de le rejoindre précipitamment.  
“Cloud!”  
“Hey, Zack,” répondit le blond avec un petit sourire.  
Zack s’approcha, se forçant à ralentir ses gestes, bougeant le plus calmement possible, jusqu’à être assis près de Cloud, un bras autour de ses épaules. Il semblait euphorique, comme si voir Cloud ainsi était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis…  
Longtemps peut-être. Vincent ne savait pas depuis combien de temps le blond était dans un état d’aphasie pareil. Il vit Zack poser doucement son front contre la tempe de son jumeau qui se raidit légèrement avant de se laisser aller, s’appuyant contre lui à son tour.  
“Content de te revoir”  
“Je suis désolé" murmura Cloud.  
“S’pas grave” répondit Zack sur le même ton.  
"Ça va être une bonne journée” affirma Cloud.  
Gêné par l’évidente émotion entre les deux jeunes hommes, Vincent s’éclipsa discrètement, rejoignant Elmyra qui observait la scène depuis la cuisine, les mains tordant un torchon, mais ses yeux brillants.  
“Que se passe-t-il?” murmura Vincent, n’osant pas parler plus haut de peur de déranger les jumeaux.  
“Ça faisait longtemps, mais on dirait que Cloud commence à reprendre pied” répondit Elmyra en s’essuyant discrètement le coin de l'œil.  
Reeve les rejoignit à pas de loup, Red sur les talons.  
“Et bien. Enfin” déclara-t-il. “le nouveau traitement de Cloud fait effet.”  
“Pourvu que ça dure” ajouta Red, gardant l'œil sur le blond avec une expression inquiète.  
\---  
Ça ne dura pas.  
\---  
Quand Vincent revint de la ronde de jour avec Yuffie, il trouva la pièce principale quasiment vide. Seul Red s’y trouvait, endormi sur son canapé, Cait blottit sous son menton.  
Elmyra était dans la buanderie attenante à la cuisine avec Wedge et Biggs, tous trois occupés à échanger les potins du quartier, et Reeve dans son bureau, comme l’annonçait la petite pancarte pendue à la poignée demandant le silence. Aérith n’était visiblement pas encore arrivée et Yuffie s’était précipitée sous la douche à peine arrivée.  
Vincent entendit un bruit venant de l’arrière de la maison et remonta le couloir menant au bureau de Jessie, le laboratoire de Shera et l'infirmerie. La porte de derrière était ouverte, permettant à un léger courant d’air d’aérer la vieille bâtisse. Quand Vincent sortit, il se retrouva sur le porche surélevé qui faisant pendant à celui de la façade, permettant de descendre quelques marches vers la cour.  
Celle-ci était bordée d’un côté par l’aile de l’infirmerie et du laboratoire de Shera, de l’autre par les maisons voisines.   
Aérith et Elmyra tentaient de faire pousser des légumes dans le parterre du fond, mais le reste de la cour était un lopin de terre compacte, à peine assez grand pour que deux ou trois personnes s’y entraînent.  
C’est là qu’il retrouva ses équipiers.  
Barret était là, observant Zack en train de lutter avec son frère, pendant que Cid était assis sous le porche entretenant sa lance. Ce n’était pas une lance traditionnelle Burmécienne avait remarqué Vincent. Elle était trop simple, pas assez ornementée et conçue avec des matériaux modernes. Elle ressemblait plus à quelque chose que Cid aurait construit lui-même avec ce qu’il avait sous la main.  
Et qu’il passait son temps à réparer aussi. Mais Vincent commençait à soupçonner Cid d’avoir un besoin constant de bricoler quelque chose.   
La Chocomobile.  
Le fourgon.  
Le grille-pain d’Elmyra.  
Le bras de Barret.  
Sa moto.  
“Ok, ok! Doucement! Cloud! Doucement!” S’exclama soudain Barret en faisant un pas en avant.  
Vincent jeta un regard aux jumeaux, à temps pour voir Cloud relâcher son frère d’une prise brutale puis s’agenouiller près de lui, hésitant à le toucher de nouveau. Zack avait déjà un bleu qui apparaissait sur la nuque.  
“Ça va Cloud” le tranquillisa Zack en massant son cou.  
“J’arrête” déclara le blond en se relevant, retournant dans la maison.  
“Cloud! C’est rien!” l'appela Zack en se relevant pour le suivre.  
Les trois hommes les regardèrent s’éloigner en silence.  
“C’était trop beau pour durer” déclara Cid.  
“Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’ils apprendront à maîtriser leur force” renchérit Barret.  
“Ils ne savent pas?” s’étonna Vincent.  
Barret laissa juste échapper un grognement indistinct sans répondre à Vincent, au moment où Zack revenait, traînant piteusement des pieds.  
“Il a….”commença Barret.  
“Il est avec Red” marmonna Zack en s’asseyant sous le porche à côté de Cid “il replonge.”  
Le jeune homme s’accouda sur ses genoux et plongea les deux mains dans sa crinière noire, visiblement abattu par la tournure des évènements.  
Le colosse eut un mouvement hésitant, puis approcha, posant sa main de chair sur l'épaule du jeune homme.  
“Hé… c’est déjà pas mal. Souviens toi de ce que disaient les docs. Il va déjà bien mieux que ce qu’ils s’attendaient à voir.”  
“Vu qu’ils s’attendaient à ce qu’il tombe raide mort à tout moment, c’est effectivement un progrès" ronchonna Zack d’un ton sombre.  
Il soupira à nouveau puis se leva, faisant craquer ses articulations.  
“Faut que je bouge, quelqu’un veut lutter?”  
“Occupé” maugréa Cid levant les yeux sur Vincent. “Et toi?”  
“Moi?”  
“Par hasard, tu ne saurais pas utiliser une épée, histoire de lui montrer comment faire?”  
“Je ne fais pas dans les épées” répondit Vincent “les fusils et pistolets, oui. Un peu de combat au couteau. Du corps à corps.  
“Corps à corps? Ça me dit ça, tu veux bien, Vince?” demanda Zack.  
“Si tu promets de ne plus m'appeler comme ça” répondit Vincent en se redressant.   
Il alla vers le brun et se campa sur ses pieds, les bras sur les côtés. Zack se mit face à lui, poings levés au niveau du visage.  
“Zack, doucement fait attention.”  
“T’en fais pas Cid!”  
Vingt secondes plus tard, Zack était par terre, assis dans la poussière à se demander ce qui s’était passé.  
“J’ai rien vu” marmonna Barret.  
“Comment tu as fait?!” s’exclama Zack avant d’avoir un grand sourire, “ et est ce que tu peux m’apprendre?!”  
“La question c’est: Est-ce qu’on veut qu’il t'apprenne à faire ça?” rétorqua Barret en se baissant pour relever le jeune homme.  
“Est-ce que…” commença Vincent en cherchant une façon délicate de poser sa question “est-ce que tu fonces toujours comme ça sur tes ennemis?  
“Oui” répondirent Cid et Barret d’une même voix.  
Vincent fixa son regard sur le jeune homme qui se relevait en époussetant son pantalon, pas même vexé de la déclaration.  
“Jusqu’à présent, foncer dans le tas m’a réussi."  
“Je vois ça. On recommence.”  
Zack se remit en position. Vincent se redressa en secouant la tête et approcha, corrigeant la position du jeune homme.  
“Ce n’est pas de la boxe. Baisse les bras. Ne serre pas les poings trop fort. Fléchis un peu les jambes. Pas autant.”  
Zack obéit, intrigué et se repositionna comme il put pendant que Vincent reculait d’un pas, levant sa main droite.  
“Essaye de frapper là.”  
Barret recula d’un pas, laissant plus d’espace aux deux combattants, jusqu’à s’asseoir près de Cid. Le Burmécien était en tailleur, la lance posée en travers des genoux, et fixait les deux bruns du regard.  
“C’est prudent, tu crois?” demanda Barret entre ses dents.  
“Trop tard pour les arrêter maintenant" répondit Cid. “Et puis, je suis curieux de voir ça.”  
“On se tient prêt à intervenir quand même."  
“Hm” répondit Cid en décroisant les jambes, posant les pieds au sol.  
Devant eux, Vincent guidait les gestes de Zack dans un enchaînement précis, lui faisant répéter les gestes lentement jusqu’à ce qu’il le retienne.  
“Bien. On recommence. Cette fois plus vite et je pare.”  
Zack hocha la tête, concentré et attaqua, suivant l'enchaînement que Vincent venait de lui apprendre.  
“On recommence. plus vite, essaye d’y mettre un peu plus de force.”  
Cette fois, Zack semblait s’être pris au jeu et attaqua de manière plus fluide, avec plus d’enthousiasme. Vincent para les coups, hochant la tête.  
“Bien. Vas y un peu plus franchement.”  
“Ok” s’exclama Zack.  
Barret et Cid bondirent sur leurs pieds d’un même geste alors que Zack disparaissait soudain dans un flou de mouvement.  
“N...”  
Vincent disparut aussi.  
La seconde suivante, Zack était à genoux, le poing à moitié enfoncé dans le sol, et Vincent accroupit près de lui. Il avait la main gauche autour du poignet de Zack, tordant le bras du jeune homme en vrille.  
“Hé! Ça faisait pas partie de l'enchaînement!" protesta Zack.  
“Désolé” s'excusa Vincent en le relâchant “tu as été plus rapide que je pensais, j’ai été surpris”  
Il se redressa, vérifiant qu’il n’avait pas blessé le jeune homme. Il avait facilement cassé des coudes avec cette prise quand il était Turk et que son bras gauche était encore humain. Et pourtant, non seulement le bras de Zack n’avait pas lâché, il avait résisté à la torsion et donné un coup dans le sol suffisamment puissant pour le faire trembler.  
“Tu me l’apprends celle là aussi?” demanda Zack, les yeux brillants.  
“On commence par les bases” soupira Vincent.  
Près du porche, les deux chefs d’équipe échangèrent un regard abasourdi.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Vincent demanda grâce.  
Ce n’était pas que Zack avait fini par réussir à le vaincre. Bien que comprenant rapidement les explications, il avait un peu de mal à rester concentrer et se précipitait toujours un peu trop.  
Non. Le problème c’était l’énergie illimitée dont faisait preuve Zack. Il était à bout de souffle, couvert de poussière et de bleus et apparemment, partit pour un autre tour.  
“On continue?”   
“J’arrête pour aujourd’hui” déclara Vincent, appuyé sur ses genoux, tentant de reprendre son souffle.  
“Alleeeez” réclama Zack, “ ca fait des années que je ne me suis pas autant amusé!”  
“Qu’est-ce qui se passe?” fit une voix féminine.  
Zack se redressa au son de la voix, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sa concentration s’envolant définitivement.  
“Aérith!”  
“Zack, qu’est-ce qui t’es….” commenca Aérith avant de reculer d’un pas comme son petit ami se précipitait vers elle. “Zack, non! tu es couvert de sueur!”  
Sans écouter les protestations de la jeune fille, Zack la prit dans ses bras, froissant sa jolie robe blanche et envoyant voler son matériel de jardinage.  
Pendant que son élève allait saluer sa petite amie, Vincent revint s’asseoir sous le porche, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Ça avait été une session d'entraînement intéressante et il commençait à voir en quoi la force des Strife était phénoménale.  
Il était essoufflé, il avait plusieurs bleus là où Zack avait réussi à le toucher et il était à peu près autant couvert de poussière que le jeune homme mais…  
Il s’était amusé.  
Ou du moins défoulé.  
Et il fallait bien admettre que ça lui faisait du bien.  
“Content de toi?” demanda Cid.  
“Il est encore loin de savoir se battre” répondit Vincent en regardant le jeune homme raconter quelque chose à Aérith, probablement l’état de Cloud, l’expression joyeuse de la jeune femme retombant peu à peu.  
“Hm. Tu suggères quoi?” Demanda Barret.  
“Je peux continuer à lui apprendre le combat à mains nues, mais il faut qu’il s'entraîne contre un autre escrimeur.”  
“On a un peu de mal à lui trouver un enseignant incassable” grommela le colosse.  
“L’école de Yuffie n’a pas de professeurs compétents?” s’enquit Vincent.  
Barret sembla réfléchir à la suggestion.   
"Peut-être. Ce serait une idée. Et toi? Ou est-ce que tu as appris à te battre comme ça? C’est Wutan?”  
Vincent secoua la tête. Visiblement, Yuffie avait déjà informé tout le monde de son ascendance.  
"Non. Combat Turk.”  
“C’est quoi comme technique le combat Turk?” s’enquit Cid.  
“Toutes les techniques qui neutralisent l’adversaire avant qu’il ne puisse le faire”  
Cid et Barret, habitués à collaborer avec les Turks, reconnurent l’euphémisme.  
“Ouais et ben si tu veux lutter contre Zack, ne le ‘neutralise’ pas, s’il te plait” grommela Barret.  
“Promis” répondit Vincent en se levant “Yuffie doit avoir fini avec la douche. J’y vais.”  
“A plus tard”   
Barret et Cid regardèrent le brun retourner dans la maison et attendirent quelques secondes, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées avant de s’échanger un regard sombre.  
“On est d’accord: C’est pas normal, hein,” demanda Cid à Barret qui hocha la tête.  
\---  
Quand Vincent arriva dans les sanitaires, Yuffie avait effectivement fini et laissé la pièce grande ouverte.  
Il ferma la porte derrière lui et choisit la douche du fond.  
La cabine de douche était étroite, encore une fois, dû à l'exiguïté de la maison et la volonté de caser deux douches dans une salle de bain prévue pour une seule à l’origine. Vincent se demandait même comment Barret faisait pour entrer dedans. Il se déshabilla, accrocha ses vêtements propres à l’abri de l’eau et alluma le jet qui crachota avant de parvenir à s’allumer complètement.   
Il réalisa cette fois encore qu’il avait oublié d’attacher ses cheveux avant d’entrer sous le jet. Il allait vraiment falloir qu’il les coupe une fois pour toute. Il avait toujours eut les cheveux courts avant…  
Avant Nibelheim.  
Vincent secoua la tête et se tourna à la recherche du savon. Ce n’était pas le moment de repenser à ce qui s’était passé avant…. Avant.  
Il se cogna en tentant de se tourner sous le jet et posa la main sur le mur d’en face pour reprendre son équilibre.  
Il n’avait même pas à déplier le bras pour le toucher.  
Depuis quand la cabine était si petite?  
Est-ce qu’elle était aussi petite avant?  
Il leva les yeux et sentit un vertige commencer à lui tourner la tête.  
Les murs se rapprochaient.  
Pas maintenant.  
Il devait sortir de là avant d’arriver à la crise de panique proprement dite. Ne serait-ce que sortir de la cabine de douche le calmerait. Tant pis pour l’eau, il l’éteindrait quand il serait calmé. Il leva la main droite pour ouvrir le verrou.  
Depuis quand sa main de monstre était à droite?  
Il leva la main gauche, contemplant les griffes acérées et les plaques d’écailles.  
Les deux étaient noires.  
Cette fois, le vertige le fit tituber et il percuta de nouveau le mur carrelé du dos.  
Dos qui se convulsa d’un mouvement inhabituel.  
Ho non.  
Pas maintenant.  
Ses jambes décidèrent que c’était le moment idéal pour se dérober sous lui, ses pieds se tordant sous son poids.  
Non non non.  
Il devait se calmer. Il devait arrêter ça tout de suite.  
Il voulu attraper le support du tuyau de douche pour se relever, mais celui ci grinça sous la pression de ses griffes.  
Ça n’aidait pas.  
Quelque chose craqua dans son dos avec une nouvelle convulsion et il se courba en deux, laissant un grognement de douleur lui échapper.  
Il allait détruire la salle de bain.  
Il DEVAIT se calmer.  
Respirer. Il fallait respirer.  
La douche n’était pas si petite, il fallait juste qu’il respire.  
Et qu’il… Ne détruise... Rien.  
\---  
Cid était en train de ranger sa lance sur le râtelier quand il entendit un choc.  
A Seventh Heaven, ce n’était pas inhabituel. Zack avait tendance à bouger sans faire attention et se cogner à tout ce qui était autour de lui, emportant parfois les meubles dans son élan et la maison n’était pas adaptée à la carrure de Barret qui se prenait souvent les épaules dans les portes.  
Mais là ça venait de la salle de bain.  
Vincent avait dit qu’il prenait une douche, non?  
Cid approcha de la porte et l’entrouvrit au moment où un craquement retentit, suivi d’un cri de douleur.  
Allons bon, il démolissait la salle de bain maintenant? Sur ce coup là, il se débrouillerait avec les réparations. Cid savait réparer beaucoup de choses, mais pas la plomberie.   
“Vincent?”  
Une des douches fonctionnait, emplissant la pièce de vapeur et saturant l’air d’humidité. Pour un peu, Cid se serait cru dans son pays d’origine.  
En plus chaud.  
“Kowasanaide, kowasanaide, kowasanaide”  
Il entendait quelque chose, mais n’arrivait à pas comprendre ce qui se disait. Il lui fallut tendre l’oreille pour réaliser que ce n’était pas du commun.  
“Vincent?”  
“Kowasanaide, kowasanaide.”  
“Vincent” répéta Cid plus fort. “Tout va bien?”  
La voix de Vincent se tut.  
“Vincent?”  
“Cid?”  
"Ça va?"  
“Je… oui. Oui, ça va.”  
Ce n’était pas une voix qui allait bien, ça.  
“Tu es sûr?”  
“Oui. J’ai juste glissé.”  
“Ok… n’utilise pas toute l’eau chaude.”  
“Oui. Je.. je sors bientôt. J’ai fini.”  
\---  
Sous l’eau, Vincent regarda ses mains.  
Une noire, l’autre pâle.  
“J’ai fini” répéta t il.  
\---  
Cid referma la porte des sanitaires, les sourcils froncés. Il n’aimait pas ça. Il avait clairement entendu un cri de douleur, qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer?  
Il retourna dans la salle commune, pensif et aperçut Yuffie qui faisait ses devoirs. Justement la personne dont il avait besoin.  
“Yuffie?”  
“Hm?” fit l’adolescente en levant le nez de son livre.  
“J’ai besoin d’une traduction en Wutan. Ca veut dire quoi… heu.. ‘kowasa… Naede’?”  
“‘Kowasanaede’? C’est pas plutôt ‘kowasanaide’?” corrigea Yuffie.  
“Ouais un truc du genre.”  
“Ou est ce que tu l’as entendu?”  
"Ça veut dire quoi?”  
Yuffie fronça les sourcils en répondant, visiblement dubitative.  
“C’est difficile à dire sans le reste de la phrase. Mais ça peut vouloir dire.. ‘ne casse pas’ ou ‘ne détruis pas’”  
“Dans quel genre de contexte quelqu’un peut dire ça?”  
“Mes parents me le disaient souvent quand j’étais à deux doigts de faire une bêtise.”  
Ça… n'éclairait absolument rien.   
“Barret?” appela Cid à la cantonade.  
C’était une habitude que Shera tentait de lui faire perdre, de simplement gueuler dans la pièce principale plutôt que de se déplacer et chercher la personne à qui il voulait parler. Mais bon, ça faisait vingt ans qu’elle essayait de la lui faire perdre.  
“Il est avec Reeve” déclara Elmyra en entrant dans la salle commune, un baquet de linge à plier dans les bras.  
“Merci” répondit Cid en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Reeve, entrant sans prendre la peine de toquer.  
“Cid” grommelèrent les deux hommes à l’intérieur d’une même voix.  
Cid referma derrière lui et désigna la direction approximative de la salle de bain.  
“Il y a un truc étrange avec Valentine.” déclara le pilote.  
Reeve hocha la tête et désigna le dossier ouvert devant lui.  
“Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.”  
“Tu as du neuf sur lui?” demanda Barret alors que Cid approchait, se tordant le cou pour lire les feuillets.  
“Peut-être. Pourquoi?”  
“Tu penses que ça pourrait expliquer comment Valentine est capable de lutter avec Zack quasiment à armes égales?”  
Reeve posa son stylo.  
“Expliquez-moi tout.”  
\---  
“Non, ce n’est pas la bonne conjugaison. Regarde.” reprit Aérith en montrant un paragraphe dans le livre de Yuffie.  
“Mais pourquoi vous avez six cas grammaticaux?" protesta Yuffie en barrant une phrase rageusement. “ Un ça ne suffisait pas?”  
Reeve sortit de son bureau en remettant sa cravate d’un geste rageur, suivi par Barret et Cid dans leurs pires humeurs ombrageuses.  
“Aérith?!”  
“Heu, oui Reeve?”  
“Tu sais si ton père est à la Shinra à cette heure?” demanda Reeve en approchant.  
La jeune fille consulta l’horloge d’un coup d'œil avant de répondre, pendant qu’Elmyra se levait, aidant Reeve à ajuster sa cravate.  
“Je pense, oui, pourquoi?”  
“Je dois lui parler,” répondit Reeve en enfilant sa veste.  
“Je t'accompagnes" grommela Barret. “Cid, reste ici en cas d’alerte”  
“Mais…”  
“Cid” répéta Barret avec un petit signe de tête vers les trois femmes.  
“Hm. Soyez prudent.”  
Barret et Reeve sortirent précipitamment.   
“Est-ce qu’il faut que j’appelle Papa pour lui dire de se cacher?” demanda Aérith à Yuffie.  
“Je… pense, oui.”  
\---  
La pauvre secrétaire de Gast n’eut pas le temps de protester que Reeve avait déjà passé son bureau et se dirigeait à grand pas vers celui du professeur. Il ouvrit la porte et entra sans prendre le temps de le saluer.  
“Professeur, j’ai des questions.”  
“On dirait bien” répondit Gast en posant les résultats d’analyses qu’il tenait. “Directeur Tuesti, Lieutenant…”  
Barret ferma la porte derrière lui et approcha, croisant les bras en se plaçant derrière Reeve.  
“Mais... Ça ne pouvait pas attendre? Je serais venu bien volontiers si vous aviez…”  
“Valentine. Qu’est-ce qu’il est?” coupa Barret.  
Gast sentit une sueur froide lui descendre dans le dos.  
“Qu’est-ce qu’il a? Il va bien?”  
“Professeur” reprit Tuesti “Qui est Vincent Valentine ou peut- être devrais-je dire: qui est Makoto Hamasaki?"  
“Mais comment savez vous…”  
Barret se fit la réflexion que si le professeur Falmis était l’instigateur de cette affaire, c’était un très mauvais espion.  
“Qu’est-ce qu’il est? Un espion de la Shinra? Wutaï? Un SOLDAT?”  
“Quoi? Non!” Protesta Gast “Mais enfin, qu’est-ce qui vous prend?”  
La porte s’entrouvrit et Barret jeta un regard mauvais à la secrétaire quand elle entra, un spray à poivre à la main.  
“Professeur, dois-je appeler la sécurité?” demanda-t-elle, tremblant sous le regard peu amène de Barret.  
“Non… non Idun, c’est juste un malentendu” répondit Gast en se levant. “Nous allons régler ça calmement. Vous pouvez nous laisser.”  
Idun jeta un regard effrayé aux deux hommes qui menaçaient son patron mais finit par obéir, hochant faiblement la tête avant de sortir, refermant la porte derrière elle. Gast essaya de se redresser de toute sa hauteur, ce qui n’était pas grand chose à côté des deux hommes.  
“Je ne sais pas où vous avez été chercher l’idée que Vincent est un espion mais c’est absolument ridicule!”  
“Alors pourquoi utilise t-il l’identité d’un homme mort il a trente ans? Un homme avec lequel il partage aussi le visage et le passé de Turk?”  
“Un homme capable de se battre au corps à corps avec Zack et parvenir à l'essouffler?"  
“Il a QUOI?” s’exclama Gast.  
“Aucun homme normal n’en serait capable. Alors qui est-ce?”  
Il allait tuer Vincent.  
Enfin, soyons réaliste, il allait probablement juste lui faire les gros yeux. Même du temps de sa jeunesse, il n’arrivait pas au quart des capacités physiques du Turk. Et c‘était à l’époque.  
Désormais, Vincent pouvait probablement le tuer d’un doigt.  
“Si j’avais voulu espionner les faits et gestes d’Avalanche, j’aurais demandé à ma fille, Directeur Tuesti!”  
Reeve se redressa, vexé de se faire reprendre ainsi.  
"Écoutez" reprit Gast en retirant ses lunettes “je comprends que vous soyez méfiant concernant l’arrivée de quelqu’un comme Vincent… mais…”  
"Comment a-t-il obtenu de telles capacités physique?”  
“Je suis le médecin attitré de Monsieur Valentine et je ne révélerais rien sans son autorisation expresse!”  
“Qu’est-ce que sa santé à a voir la dedans?” grommela Barret.  
Parfois, Gast oubliait que le Lieutenant Wallace était beaucoup plus perspicace que sa carrure d’armoire à glace ne laissait deviner.  
“Laissez-moi lui parler d’abord. S’il m’en donne l’autorisation, je vous expliquerais tout ce que je sais.”  
Les deux hommes face à lui ne répondirent pas et il remit ses lunettes en reprenant d’un ton plus calme.  
“Ce que je peux vous promettre, et je peux le jurer sur la tête de ma femme et de ma fille, c’est qu’il n’est en aucun cas votre ennemi. Il veut la même chose que vous.”   
Barret plissa les yeux. Il connaissait mal le professeur, il ne l’avait rencontré qu’à de rares reprises, surtout pour la greffe de son bras bionique, mais du peu qu’il savait de lui, il était complètement dévoué à sa femme, pour laquelle il avait quitté la Shinra plus de vingt ans auparavant, pour élever leur fille dans le coin le plus éloigné de la Shinra qu’il ait put trouver sur cette planète.  
Qu’il soit prêt à jurer sur sa femme et sa fille signifiait qu’en tout les cas, il croyait que Vincent était important.  
S’il l’était vraiment, c’était une autre question.  
“Je ne demande que quelques heures” reprit le professeur Falmis. "Juste… quelques heures. Le temps de contacter Vincent.”  
Reeve tambourina des doigts sur le bureau du professeur mais finit par se redresser en hochant la tête.  
"Très bien. vous avez deux heures.”  
“Je vous remercie.”   
Reeve se tourna et fit signe à Barret de le suivre, quittant tous les deux le bureau.  
Gast se rassit, retirant ses lunettes d’une main tremblante.  
“Ce Turk. Il attire les ennuis” marmonna-t-il avant d’attraper son PHS, composant rapidement un numéro. “Allo? Vincent? Écoute… Sors de Seventh Heaven avant que Reeve ne revienne. Je t'expliquerais, viens vite.”  
\---  
“Qui veut un thé Burmécien fait comme là bas?” demanda Cid en entrant dans l’aile médicale.  
Personne ne répondit pour la simple raison que l’infirmerie était vide. Ça ne signifiait qu’une seule chose: Shera était dans l’autre partie de l’aile médicale.  
“Je déteste cet endroit” grommela Cid en poussant la porte du fond du couloir “She’? Shiera?”  
“Je suis là!” répondit la voix de Shera.  
Cid jeta un petit coup d'œil à la table d’autopsie au fond de la pièce. Propre, pas de corps dessus. Il ne s’habituait pas à trouver Shera penchée sur un cadavre de squame, du sang jusqu’aux coudes.  
Heureusement, cette fois, Shera était assise à son bureau, en train de lire des résultats au milieu d’un océan de papier étalé partout sur sa table.  
“Thé?” proposa-t-il en posant la tasse sur un coin libre du bureau. “On croirait ma moitié de chambre, comment tu t’y retrouves?”  
“Merci” fit Shera en s'appropriant aussitôt le récipient, humant les arômes.  
“Tu trouves des choses intéressantes?”  
“Intéressantes, oui. Terrifiantes, encore plus.”  
“Je suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir…”  
“Et pourtant, tu es dans mon labo avec une tasse de thé burmécien” Shera huma soigneusement les vapeurs de la boisson, analysant la composition aussi sûrement qu’avec un kit chimie, “de ta réserve personnelle. Qu’est ce que tu veux?” acheva-t-elle en lui jetant un petit regard soupçonneux par-dessus ses lunettes.  
“Est-ce que Vincent s’intéresse à tes recherches?”  
Shera dégusta une gorgée de thé tout en réfléchissant, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
“Hm. non.” finit-t-elle par répondre. “Il ne vient pas ici en fait.”  
“C’est peut-être tant mieux.”  
Shera s’appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, jetant un regard suspicieux à Cid.  
“Ho, je connais ce regard… Qu’est ce qui se passe?”  
“Je crois qu’il nous cache des trucs.”  
“Tu crois seulement?”  
“Tu sais quelque chose?”  
“Non. Mais une mutation comme la sienne, ce n’est pas courant. Je sais, j’ai cherché.”  
“Et?”  
“Et bien, je n’ai rien trouvé.”  
Cid soupira avant que Shera n’achève sa phrase.  
“Rien de naturel en tout cas.”  
“Comment ça?”  
Le regard de Shera glissa vers la seconde porte du bureau, derrière laquelle se trouvait leur unité d’incinération et les stockages réfrigérés dans lesquelles Shera conservait les échantillons les plus importants. Cid suivit son regard et frissonna de dégoût.  
“Hein? Tu crois qu’il…”  
“Dans les débuts du programme SOLDAT, quand Hojo le dirigeait encore, il y a eu des mutations spontanées de ce type. Aucune assez stable pour assurer la survie des SOLDATS, ceci dit.”  
“Ho... les makonoïdes?”  
“Entre autres. J’ai fait une demande pour une copie des dossiers, mais tu sais comment ils sont à la Shinra avec leurs informations.”  
“Pingre comme un dragon sur son magot”  
“Dès que j’ai du neuf, je te dis. Mais pourquoi tu te méfies tout d’un coup? Je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien?”  
“Il s’est entraîné pendant une demi-heure avec Zack. Il a réussi à l’essouffler. Et à le foutre par terre, je ne sais pas combien de fois.”  
“Ho. SOLDAT tu penses?”  
“Pourquoi prétendre être Turk, alors? Ça n’a aucun sens. Je ne comprends pas.”  
Shera admit que la situation était étrange et savoura une gorgée de son thé. Cid en faisait rarement, gardant sa réserve avec jalousie depuis que les relations commerciales s’étaient fragilisées entre Midgar et Burmécia. C’était dommage, elle n’avait pas gardé que des bons souvenirs de Burmécia, mais leur thé faisait partie des meilleurs.  
Avec Cid.  
Et Freya.  
“Dommage que tu ne l’aimes pas”   
“Pourquoi? Tu comptes l’épouser et je devrais le supporter le reste de ta vie?” plaisanta Cid.  
“Ce n’est pas mon type d’homme. Par contre, c’est le tiens.”  
Cid laissa échapper un soupir retentissant en levant les yeux au ciel.  
“Raaah Shiera,” geignit-il, son accent Burmécien revenant à tire d’ailes.  
“Écoute, grand, brun, stoïque, sera probablement bien fichu quand il se sera enfin remplumé.”  
“Je croyais que ce n’était pas ton type d’homme?”  
“Je préfère les miens un peu plus intellectuels, merci. Ça ne m’empêche pas d’admirer la vue.”  
“Pour ce qu’il y a à voir.”  
“Ha, tu vois, tu as regardé.”  
Cid lui jeta un regard noir.  
“Rend-moi ce thé,” fit il en faisant mine de prendre la tasse.  
“Nooon, tu me l’as donné” Protesta Shera en sautant sur ses pieds, s’enfuyant vers la table d’autopsie, “reprendre c’est voler!”  
“Rend-le, vipère.”  
“J’ai craché dedans!”  
“Ah, Shiera, c’est dégoûtant!"  
\---  
“Gast”  
Le scientifique, plongé dans la contemplation de la ville en bas de sa fenêtre, fit un bond sur son siège et se retourna précipitamment, cherchant qui l’avait...  
“Vincent!”  
Évidemment.  
C’était une mauvaise habitude que le Turk avait toujours eu, de marcher aussi silencieusement qu’un chat. Il en avait un peu abusé du temps du Manoir, guettant le moment où il pourrait faire sursauter ses protégés le plus facilement.  
Quand il était encore d’humeur à plaisanter.  
Avant Lucrecia...  
“Désolé… Ta secrétaire m’a dit d’entrer. Tu voulais me parler?”  
“C’est EXACTEMENT pour ÇA que je dois te parler” rétorqua le scientifique en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Vincent, remettant ses lunettes d’aplomb.  
Vincent resta quelques secondes décontenancé de se faire réprimander avant d’approcher, prenant un siège en face du professeur qui s’asseyait.  
“Que se passe t-il?”  
“Il se passe que le Directeur Tuesti et le Lieutenant Wallace sont un beau duo de paranoïaques et commencent à se douter que tu leur cache deux ou trois choses.”  
“Ils ont l’air de se méfier de moi, en effet.”  
“J’aurais peut-être dû te parler un peu plus des membres d’Avalanche avant de te laisser y aller.”  
“Gast. Je suis désolé de d’apprendre ça, mais tu ferais un très mauvais Turk.”  
“Est-ce que c’était du sarcasme, Monsieur Valentine?” demanda Gast en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.  
“Juste de l’honnêteté intellectuelle.”  
Là, c’était probablement du sarcasme. En tout cas, ça ressemblait à celui que Vincent avait abondamment utilisé dans l’année pendant laquelle ils avaient vécus au manoir avec Lucrecia et Hojo.  
Depuis le retour de Vincent, le vieux professeur s’était souvent demandé ce qu’aurait pu être sa vie si le Turk était revenu vivant de Nibelheim.   
Est-ce qu’il aurait été une bonne (ou plus probablement, très mauvaise) influence sur Aérith?   
Est-ce qu’il les aurait aidés à fuir Midgar, Ifalna et lui?   
Est-ce qu’il aurait pu aider l’enfant de Lucrecia?  
Et au lieu de ça, son ami avait subi les horreurs d’Hojo, certaines que Gast n'osait deviner, et était resté enfermé dans ce cercueil au fond de la crypte, pendant trente longues années. Gast finit par soupirer et se redressa, détournant le regard.  
“A la fondation d’Avalanche… il y avait une autre équipe de démineurs qui travaillait avec le Capitaine Highwind. Des employés de la Shinra, hautement qualifiés et très compétents. Shinra les avait imposés à la création de la cellule et… à l’époque Tuesti tentait encore de ménager le chocobo et le gysahl 1 . Il avait accepté.”  
Gast releva les yeux avec un petit sourire dépité.  
"L'un d'eux a été surpris à tenter de faire des prélèvements sanguins sur Cloud. Fort heureusement, c’est Miss Lockhart qui l’a repéré, et pas son frère. Elle lui a quand même brisé les deux mains avant de le jeter dehors.”  
“C’est en effet quelque chose que j’aurais aimé savoir avant.”  
“Les scientifiques de la Shinra sont engagés pour leur cerveau, pas pour leur bon sens” déclara Gast en retirant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. “Je suis désolé. J’aurais dû t’en parler avant.”  
“Qui est… Miss Lockhart?”  
"Oh misère, oui, j’ai aussi oublié de te parler d’elle. Tifa Lockhart. Une amie d’enfance des frères Strife. Elle est morte dans la destruction du secteur 7, à peu près au moment où je t’ai trouvé à Nibelheim."  
Vérité pour vérité, autant tout dire.  
“Séphiroth l’a tuée.”  
Il avait retrouvé sa fille en larmes ce jour-là. Il ne l’avait pas vue pleurer depuis si longtemps, même quand étant enfant, elle ne pleurait pas beaucoup. Mais ce jour-là...   
Il la revoyait, assise sur le banc de leur entrée, encore couverte de cendre et de sang, à pleurer les morts du secteur 7 et surtout, celle qui était devenue son amie. Celle qu’elle appelait sa belle-sœur, moitié par jeu, moitié parce qu'elle sentait qu’un jour ou l’autre, ce serait vrai.  
“Pauvre fille.” déclara Vincent.  
"Ça a dévasté Cloud. Ce pauvre garçon commençait à remonter la pente quand… Enfin… Toujours est-il que… Tuesti est le seul membre de la Shinra auquel Avalanche fait confiance. Et le Président faisant tout ce qu’il peut pour remettre la main sur eux, ils sont tous très protecteurs les uns des autres. Tout à l’heure, Tuesti et le Lieutenant Wallace sont venus m’interroger à ton sujet. Et laisse-moi te dire que je pensais que les Turks avaient plus de bon sens que les scientifiques!”  
Le Vincent d’avant aurait été proprement scandalisé par ce genre d’implication. Les Turks n’étaient absolument pas engagés pour leur bon sens. Ça, c’était le rôle du chef des Turks.  
“Comment ça?”  
“Tu t’es battu avec Isack?  
Il fallut quelques secondes à Vincent pour se souvenir de qui parlait Gast. Ah. Oui. Zack.  
“C’était un match amical, pour l'entraînement.”  
“C’est une des choses qui leur a mis la puce à l’oreille! Tu t’es battu..”  
"Entraîné” corrigea Vincent.  
“A armes égales avec un des hommes les plus forts de Midgar! Et arrête de jouer avec les mots! J’essaye de te faire des remontrances, pas de remplir des mots croisés!”  
“Ils savent que je suis un Turk. Je suis très capable de me battre contre un SOLDAT et...  
“Il n’est PAS un… enfin, pas officiellement” amenda Gast avec un soupir.  
“Gast,” soupira Vincent. “Je pense que tu aurais dû m’en dire beaucoup, beaucoup plus sur Avalanche et ce, dès le début.”  
Le vieux professeur hocha la tête, d’un air las. Vincent tenta de se remémorer ce que son ami lui avait dit lors de leurs sessions de rattrapage historique quand il était encore à l'hôpital.  
“Tu m’as dit que les jumeaux Strife ont subi des expériences d’Hojo?”  
“Oui. Pendant cinq ans…”  
Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Les médicaments. La force phénoménale. Le manque de formation technique au combat.  
“Isack... Isack était le spécimen témoin de l’expérience d’Hojo. Il a profité qu’il avait des jumeaux à portée de main pour faire des études comparatives. Isack n’a été qu’augmenté selon le protocole SOLDAT.”  
“Que” répéta Vincent d’un ton neutre.  
“Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu’il a fait subir à Cloud. Je n’ai rien réussi à trouver dans les dossiers de la Shinra, aucun protocole qui expliquerait l’état de Cloud. Soit Hojo a détruit ses recherches, soit il les a emmenées avec lui.”  
“Hojo? Détruire ses recherches?” rétorqua Vincent d’un ton dubitatif.  
“Je sais, hautement improbable.”  
Vincent secoua la tête. Déjà à l’époque, Hojo avait été jaloux des autres scientifiques et protégeait férocement ses recherches, préférant travailler seul que de se faire aider et devoir partager le mérite de ses découvertes.  
“J’aurais dû être plus prudent.”  
“Avec des ‘si’, on met Alexander en bouteille” déclara philosophiquement Gast en s’appuyant sur son siège. “Le Directeur Tuesti m’a donné deux heures pour voir avec toi ce que tu voulais que je leur dise.”  
“Leur dire?”  
"D'où tu viens. Qui tu es. Comment tu arrives à faire mordre la poussière à mon futur beau-fils.”  
“Qu’est-ce que je dois faire selon toi?” demanda Vincent.  
“Tu peux quitter Avalanche et rejoindre les Turks. Tseng sera ravi de t’avoir parmi ses hommes, ils ont perdu beaucoup de recrues ces dernières années. Tu seras même plus proche de la Shinra pour fouiller dans les zones d’ombre.”  
“Ou je peux rester à Avalanche.”  
“Et il faudra que tu sois honnête avec eux. Contrairement à Shinra, la loyauté chez Avalanche est à double sens. Si tu leur est loyal, ils te le seront. Mais avec des caractères aussi entiers que les leurs, il n’y aura pas de demi-mesure."  
Le PHS de Vincent sonna.  
L’alarme aussi.  
“Allo?”  
<Valentine!> retentit la voix de Barret dans le haut parleur <Alerte au secteur 3, des squames ont été repérées sur la plaque. Tu es où?>  
“Tour Shinra” répondit Vincent en se levant, se précipitant vers la fenêtre.  
Effectivement, il voyait une colonne de fumée s’élever dans le secteur 3. Il entendit Gast le suivre et pousser une exclamation dans son dos.  
<File à l'héliport de la tour, les Turks y seront, ils t'emmèneront au lieu de l’alerte, Jessie va les briefer.>  
“J’arrive. Désolé Gast.”  
"Vas-y, vas-y. Et Vincent! Veille sur Aérith!”  
“Promis.”  
\---  
“Il arrive le traître, oui?”  
“Reno” grommela Rude, assis à la place du pilote à côté du roux.  
“Quoi? Je comprends pas que Tseng le laisse rester à Avalanche au lieu de le recruter, tu as vu ses scores au tir? Il a explosé le record précédent de…”  
“Vingt points,” acheva Vincent en se glissant à l’arrière, près d’une très jeune Turk aux cheveux blond.  
“Valentine,” le salua Rude alors que Reno faisait un bond sur son siège.  
“Qu’est-ce qu’on a?” Demanda Vincent en attachant sa ceinture comme l’hélicoptère décollait.  
“Trois, peut-être quatre créatures. Au moins deux sont des makonoïdes. Les SOLDATS les ont rabattu vers un bâtiment vide et les empêchent de sortir" répondit la jeune fille blonde en lui tendant un fusil de sniper. “L’un d’eux est au sommet du bâtiment et tire sur tout ce qui bouge. Il est à détruire en priorité”  
“Makonoïdes?” répéta Vincent en préparant l’arme, vérifiant les munitions.  
“Mais tu sors d’où?” s’exclama Reno en se tournant vers lui. “makonoïdes! Les humains sur-infusés de makos! Ils pètent un câble et sortent déformés et...”  
Vincent plissa les yeux en réfléchissant.  
“Les échecs du SOLDAT?”  
“Hm” répondit Rude “ils sont considérés comme ceux d”Hojo maintenant”  
Vincent se contenta d’un petit reniflement dédaigneux en guise de réponse.  
“On arrive.”  
“En même temps qu’Avalanche” renchérit Reno en regardant la rue en bas.  
Vincent l’imita. Le bâtiment visé avait été encerclé d’un cordon de sécurité, gardé par des SOLDATS, mais il pouvait voir l’ambulance et les fourgons d’Avalanche à côté. Une boule de feu leur descendit dessus avec un vrombissement, dispersée in extremis par un bouclier magique au centre duquel se tenait un quadrupède rouge. Vincent releva les yeux vers le sommet de la tour, avisant une silhouette humanoïde d’un gris verdâtre glauque. Juché au bord du toit, il lançait des boules de feu sans même sembler devoir incanter.  
“Déposez moi sur l’immeuble d’en face et essayez d’attirer son attention en repartant!”  
“Compris” répondit Rude en manœuvrant.  
“Elena, prépare un bouclier magique dès qu’on l’a posé!”  
“Compris Reno!”   
Vincent ouvrit la porte de l'hélicoptère et déboucla sa ceinture, sautant sur le toit dès qu’il fut à portée. Il atterrit d’une roulade et s’assura d’un coup d'œil que les Turks…  
“PRENDS CA! RÉSIDU DE FAUSSE COUCHE STELLAIRE 2” Lança la voix de Reno alors qu’un de ses sorts de foudre traversait les airs.  
“Reno!” Protesta la voix d’Elena.  
Il y avait peut-être quelque chose qui avait changé à Midgar en trente ans.   
Les méthodes des Turks en tout cas.  
Toutefois, cette méthode suffit à attirer l’attention du makonoïde qui esquiva le sort volontairement lent du rouquin et se redressa, s’attaquant cette fois à l’hélicoptère.   
Vincent s’agenouilla, visa soigneusement et tira.  
La tête du makonoïde explosa proprement.  
“Hum” fit Vincent, impressionné, alors que les cris de victoire de Reno retentissaient par la porte restée ouverte de l’hélicoptère.  
Le recul avait toutefois été aussi impressionnant que le résultat et Vincent baissa l’arme, massant son épaule.  
S’il n’avait pas au moins la clavicule cassée avec ça.  
Il sentit un clac en remettant l’os à sa place. Ha non. C’était juste déplacé. Heureusement, c‘était sur son bras mutant, il guérirait vite.  
\---  
“Elena, tu lui as pas donné l’armure amortissante pour le recul?” s’étonna Reno en le voyant faire de loin.  
“Haaaaa!” s’exclama Elena en avisant la dite pièce d’armure, posée à ses pieds.  
“Il s’est pas fait arracher le bras?” s’étonna Rude.  
“Même pas, on dirait qu’il a tiré au pistolet à eau pour ce que ça lui a fait."  
\---  
Vincent se pencha au bord du toit, observant Avalanche s’engouffrer dans le bâtiment en formation, d’abord les jumeaux, puis Barret et Cid, et enfin Aérith, entourée par Yuffie et Red. Il fallait qu’il les rejoigne. Par où…  
“VALENTINE” Hurla Reno “A ta gauche!”  
Vincent se tourna vivement au cri du Turk, redressant son fusil dans la direction qu’il lui indiquait.   
Un squame achevait d’escalader le toit dans sa direction, semblable à un grand félin au dos musclé, au dos hérissé d’une rangée de pointes acérées et à la tête de fauve entourée d’une crinière rouge. La créature rugit et se ramassa pour bondir sur le sniper. Vincent épaula le fusil, mais la douleur dans son bras lui fit perdre quelques secondes pour viser et le second tir lui déboita de nouveau l’épaule, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Il rata la créature d’un cheveu, tenta de s’écarter du chemin du monstre et lui assena un coup de crosse sur le museau du bras droit.  
Ca n’eut aucune autre effet que d’agacer la créature qui le saisit entre ses mâchoires par le bras mutant et l'entraîna vers la ruelle en bas, évitant les balles d’Elena.  
“Merde, on a laissé le nouveau d’Avalanche se faire tuer” gémit Reno “Tseng va nous massacrer.”  
“Rude, pose toi!” demanda Elena.  
“Je peux pas me mettre dans la rue, pas de place” répondit le pilote en manœuvrant aussi vite que possible pour se rapprocher du toit "Descendez par l’échelle de secours. Je préviens les SOLDATS”.  
Elena et Reno sautèrent de l’hélicoptère, leurs armes à la main et se précipitèrent vers le bord du toit. Ils ne l’avaient pas atteint qu’une forme noire et rouge passa remonta sous leur nez avec un claquement d’ailes, avant de se précipiter sur le bâtiment assiégé, disparaissant par une fenêtre dans un grand bruit de verre brisé.  
“Rude! Préviens Avalanche qu’ils ont un squame de plus!” lança Reno par-dessus son épaule.  
“Je vois un corps en bas!” S’exclama Elena en attrapant les barreaux de l'échelle de secours, descendant rapidement  
Les deux Turks dévalèrent l’échelle pour toucher le sol, vite rejoint par un petit détachement de SOLDAT 3ème classe, obliquant tous vers le corps au fond de la ruelle.  
“C’est… pas Valentine, ça” nota Reno en arrivant devant.  
Éclairé par les torches des SOLDATS, il pouvait voir le squame félin étendu contre le mur, son arrière train presque aplati comme un animal écrasé au bord de la route. Il avait quasiment explosé sous la pression, projetant des gerbes de sang sur le sol et les murs.  
Celui qui avait fait ça ne s’était pas arrêté là. La tête du monstre était aussi dévissée à cent-quatre vingt degrés, ses yeux morts louchant sur une de ses épines dorsales.   
Le fusil était par terre, lui aussi tordu et aplatit.  
Mais de l’ancien Turk, aucune trace.  
“Vous avez utilisé un sort de gravité?” s’enquit un des SOLDATS.  
“Nope” répondit Reno avant de se tourner légèrement vers Elena. “Dis moi, la nouvelle…”  
“Oui, Reno?” répondit Elena d’un ton agacé.  
“Si le squame est là… C’était quoi le truc qui nous est passé sous le nez?”  
“Et où est Valentine?” acheva Elena.  
\---  
“Comment ça: ils ont perdu Vincent?” s’exclama Barret aussi fort qu’il osa se le permettre dans un bâtiment avec des squames en vadrouille.  
L‘équipe d’Avalanche était rassemblés dans le hall du bâtiment, un petit immeuble de bureaux et avait consciencieusement bloqué les sorties pour empêcher les squames de s’enfuir, quand Jessie les avait contactés en urgence pour leur annoncer les derniers évènements.  
<Je sais pas comment ils ont fait> répondit Jessie par l’intermédiaire de leur module de communication, < ils disent qu’il a été attaqué par un squame et qu’ils ont retrouvé le squame mais pas Vincent.>  
"Comment peut-on perdre un homme adulte de presque deux mètres?” demanda Cid, la main sur le ceinturon de Cloud pour l’empêcher de partir seul au combat.  
“Ils ont vérifié l’estomac du squame?” demanda Yuffie.  
“Yuffie” souffla Red, scandalisé.  
“Quoi? Si c’est un grand...”  
<Reno dit aussi qu’ils ont vu un autre squame entrer dans le bâtiment. Quelque chose de noir et rouge et d’ailé.>  
Barret inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer et évaluer la situation. Deux squames morts. Il en restait un ou deux encore dans le bâtiment. Peut-être même un troisième. Pourquoi ça n’était jamais simple?  
“Ton invention pour scanner les bâtiments, elle sera au point quand, Jessie?” grommela- t-il.  
<je m’y remet dès ce soir,> promit leur opératrice.  
“On passe le bâtiment au peigne fin. Zack, au premier rang, Cid, reste avec Cloud. Yuffie, avec moi, tu tires sur ce que je tire, rien d’autre.”  
“Oui, Barret”   
“Red, tu restes avec Aérith, surveillez nos arrières”  
“Oui!”  
L’exploration du rez-de-chaussé ne donna rien. Pas de trace de monstre ni de Vincent. Toutefois, en approchant de l’escalier, Zack, Cloud et Red levèrent tous les trois le nez, aux aguets.  
“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?”murmura Cid à Cloud.  
“Des pas. Quelqu’un court” répondit le blond.  
“Reste avec moi” ordonna Cid en resserrant sa prise sur le ceinturon du blond.  
C’était assez mauvais signe quand Cloud commençait à parler. Ça signifiait en général qu'il était attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et que le premier squame venu allait déguster.  
Barret fit signe à Zack de monter vérifier l’escalier, ce que le brun fit volontiers, son épée à la main, suivi du regard par son frère.  
Zack resta accroupi sur la dernière marche, jetant un petit coup d’oeil dans le couloir de gauche, puis de droite, avant de faire signe au reste de l’équipe de venir. Ils venaient tous à nouveau de se rassembler quand un makonoïde traversa soudain le couloir de gauche, passant d’une pièce à l’autre. Zack fut aussitôt à sa poursuite, imité par Cloud.  
“Zack, non!” l’appela Barret.  
Le brun stoppa aussitôt, obéissant à l’ordre, mais son frère, dans son élan, le dépassa, prenant appui sur la lame de Zack pour sauter par-dessus et s’engouffrer dans la pièce où s'était réfugié le makonoïde.  
“Mais c’est pas vrai! Cid!”  
"Installez une poignée sur ce putain de ceinturon si vous voulez que j’arrive à le tenir!” Répliqua Cid.  
“Reste avec Aérith et Red!”ordonna Barret en s'élançant à son tour “ Zack, ne lâche pas ton frère. Yuffie, on couvre les jumeaux!”  
Les trois bruns partirent à la poursuite de Cloud et sa proie, laissant Cid avec la guérisseuse et leur mage.  
“Tu crois que… Vincent est mort?” demanda Red à Aérith.  
La jeune fille resserra les mains sur son bâton, jetant des regards inquiets vers la porte où leurs amis avaient disparu et d'où s'élevait des bruits de combats. C’était dans ces situations qu’elle regrettait encore plus la présence de Tifa. Pendant les assauts, la jeune femme s’était auto désignée protectrice d’Aérith et était souvent restée dos à dos avec elle, la protégeant des attaques pendant que Zack et Cloud moissonnaient les squames autour d’elles.  
“Non… je… je crois qu’il va bien” finit elle par déclarer “il ne doit pas être loin.”  
Cid lui jeta un petit coup d'œil tout en surveillant le couloir.  
“Une de tes intuitions encore?” demanda-t-il.  
“Oui, il est…”  
Elle eut un haut le cœur quand une tentacule traversa la jambe de Cid par derrière. Le pilote n’eut pas le temps de pousser un cri que le makonoïde derrière lui le traînait déjà au sol, le ramenant plus proche de lui. Cid tomba au sol, tenta de retourner sa lance pour se défendre mais, gêné par l’étroitesse du couloir, ne put empêcher la créature de l’emporter. Red bondit en avant et préparait un sort de feu quand l’ombre derrière le squame sembla s’animer.  
Une grande main noire saisit le squame par le crâne puis, sans effort apparent, l'enfonça dans le mur du couloir, propulsant du plâtre et autres débris sur les trois équipiers médusés. Le squame tenta de se dégager en hurlant et il reçut, pour sa peine, une seconde incrustation, dans le mur en face cette fois.  
Et comme il osait se débattre encore une fois, bien que plus faiblement, ce fut dans le sol, près de Cid, que son adversaire l’écrasa, faisant éclater le bois du plancher. Puis, le retenant d’un pied griffus dans le dos, la créature noire posa un de ses immenses mains sur le dos du makonoïde. Une sphère noire se forma en sifflant sous ses doigts, compressant la gravité jusqu’à…  
Aérith ferma les yeux avant que le crâne du makonoïde n’explose, mais ça ne l’épargna pas du bruit de son agonie.  
Quant à Cid, il était en première ligne pour se retrouver aspergé de résidus de squame, mais eut le réflexe de garder la bouche fermée.  
Il y avait des choses qu’on n’apprenait qu’à Avalanche.  
“Ew” murmura Red.  
Toujours allongé au sol à plat ventre, Cid se dévissa le cou pour voir qui, ou ce qui l’avait sauvé.  
Il leva longtemps les yeux.  
La créature était humanoïde, comme les makonoïdes.  
Enfin, non.  
Ses proportions étaient humaines, bien que visiblement amaigrie, et elle avait bien deux jambes, terminées par des espèces de griffes ou de serres, ainsi que deux bras, dont le gauche pendait mollement, mais là s’arrêtaient les ressemblances avec les makonoïdes.   
Déjà, elle était beaucoup plus grande qu’eux. Debout, elle devait pencher la tête pour ne pas toucher le plafond de ses cornes noires.  
Elle avait une peau couverte par endroits de larges écailles noires, sauf le ventre et l’intérieur des bras et des jambes, rouge vif.  
Et elle avait une queue, nota Cid en remontant le regard.  
Heu.   
Il.  
Cid remonta plus vite le regard.  
Ensuite il avait des ailes. D’immenses ailes de chauve-souris à la peau délicatement ouvragée, noires sauf l’intérieur, lui aussi rouge sang.  
Les makonoïdes avaient beaucoup de choses en trop, souvent de manière aléatoire, mais jamais d’ailes. Des cornes, oui, des crocs, trop, des tentacules, malheureusement, mais des ailes, jamais.  
Et à bien y regarder, le visage grimaçant n’en était pas un. C’était un masque.  
Un masque au faciès grimaçant, les lèvres étirées sur un sourire aux crocs acérés, au menton pointu comme une tête de lance et de la même couleur que la peau de la créature.  
Et ça, les makonoïdes n’en avaient jamais.  
L’être devant Cid se pencha, tendant la main droite vers lui.  
Cid se retourna avec un sursaut, laissant échapper un cri de douleur quand il bougea sa jambe. La tentacule y était toujours plantée, réalisa-t-il en retenant un juron.   
La créature s’immobilisa, regardant sa propre main, penchant la tête sur le côté, comme surpris.   
Il regarda alternativement sa main, Cid, puis les deux mages natifs devant lui.  
Puis il s’accroupit, lentement, sans geste brusque, la main tendue en signe de paix. Accroupi, il restait presque aussi grand qu’Aérith debout et la jeune fille se détendit légèrement, baissant son arme.  
Cid aimait beaucoup la jeune fille, même s’il ne l’aurait probablement jamais admit à voix haute sans être complètement rond, mais il trouvait qu'elle avait parfois l’instinct de survie d’un bébé mog nourrit à la barbapapa.  
“Aérith… Red… reculez lentement” ordonna Cid à voix basse, tâtonnant pour reprendre sa lance.  
La créature fit signe que non, baissant les yeux vers Cid.  
Merde.  
Il les comprenait.  
Il avait des yeux rouges, remarqua Cid quand la créature se tourna vers lui.  
Toujours sans geste brusque, la créature leva la main et tira sur son masque, dévoilant son visage.  
“Ha” fit Cid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 La chèvre et le chou, quoi. Oui, c’est pourri, laissez moi m’amuser avec des références à la con.  
> 2 Ceci est le petit surnom affectueux que je réserve habituellement à Jenova. Je me suis dit que c'était le genre de poésie qu'un natif de Midgar comme Reno saurait déclamer.


	6. Clash sous la plaque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est venu le temps des explications.  
> Et Vincent n’aime pas parler de lui, surtout quand certains souvenirs ont tendance à le rendre, grand, noir, rouge et en pétard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags spécifiques au chapitre:  
> Les limites c’est fantastique, Hojo doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent, Cid et Shera BFF, Barret n’aime pas les surprises, Red est une peluche, Cloud est une peluche, Yuffie a autant d’instinct de survie qu’Aérith, l’humour comme mécanisme d’auto défense, Zack est ceinture noire d'ailleurs, scène médico beurk, référence à de l’expérimentation humaine, clautrophobie

**Clash sous la plaque**

Le makonoïde était mort.  
Pas de doute.  
Ainsi que les meubles et les ordinateurs présents dans le bureau.   
Ça n'avait pas pris longtemps, la créature n’avait pas exactement eu le temps de se cacher avant que Cloud ne le débusque.  
Barret avait juste eu le temps d’attraper Yuffie par le bras et la garder avec lui que les jumeaux avaient déjà tranché le makonoïde en deux. Chacun.  
Il ne restait qu’à calmer Cloud qui parcourait la pièce, cherchant une autre victime pendant que son frère essayait de l'attraper et de lui faire nettoyer son épée.  
Parfois, Barret avait l’impression que diriger Avalanche était plus du baby sitting pour psychopathe que de la tactique militaire.  
“Heu… Vous avez fini ?” demanda Red en passant la tête par la porte de la pièce.  
“RED ! Mais personne ne m’écoute ici ?” Tempêta Barret, “tu devais rester avec Aérith et Cid !”  
“On a eu le dernier squame,” déclara Red. “ Mais vous, vous avez fini ?”  
“Zack calme Cloud” répondit Yuffie “ on a… heu... du hachis.” acheva-t-elle en montrant le cadavre de leur makonoïde.  
Le fauve entra et s’assit sur le pas de la porte, bloquant très délibérément le passage.  
“Bien. Très bien” déclara-t-il.  
“Red, que se passe-t-il ?” demanda Barret d’un ton suspicieux.  
“Aérith n’est pas blessée ?” s’inquiéta aussitôt Zack, accroupi près de Cloud.  
“Elle va très bien” le rassura le fauve. “Cid a été touché. Elle s’occupe de lui.”  
“On les rejoint” déclara Barret en avançant vers le fauve.  
“Non non non non !” protesta Red en se levant, se campant sur ses pattes.  
Cette fois, Barret en était convaincu, Red lui cachait quelque chose.   
Le lion de Cosmo mentait rarement.   
C’était un compagnon de combat honorable, honnête parfois au point d’être un peu brutal, mais d’une sagesse rare et doté d’une magie puissante.  
Et qui, de toute façon, ne savait pas mentir.  
Barret inspira profondément, rassemblant toute son autorité de père dans son regard et sa voix.  
“Red. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?”  
“Vincent est avec nous” répondit le fauve.  
“Bien ! Et ?”  
“Tu dois promettre de ne pas lui tirer dessus d’abord”  
“Mais pourquoi je lui tirerais dessus ?” s’exclama Barret alors que ses amis se rassemblaient autour de lui.  
“C’est Aérith qui m’a dit de te dire ça” répondit Red.  
“Red. Pousse-toi”  
“Promet.”  
Barret se frotta le visage de la main et inspira avant de répondre.  
“Je promets.”  
“Mets la sécurité sur ton barillet” ajouta le lion de cosmo après un regard à la prothèse martiale.  
Barret s'exécuta.  
Red hocha la tête et lâcha sa dernière révélation d’une voix hésitante.  
“Vincent est transformé en démon de trois mètres de haut et je crois qu’il est blessé mais il a pas l’air dangereux.”  
L’instant d’après, le fauve était reparti, ne laissant derrière lui que les étincelles de sa flamme caudale, trois membres d’Avalanche abasourdis et un indifférent.  
“QUOI ?!!!!” Rugit Barret.  
\---  
Quand Barret rejoignit le reste de son équipe dans le couloir, il vit d’abord Aérith achever de soigner Cid, qu’elle avait adossé au mur. Le lancier blond le vit approcher et leva une main en guise de salut. Il était pâle, visiblement encore sous le choc de sa blessure, mais semblait conscient et cohérent.  
Puis Barret vit le démon accroupi derrière eux. Même ainsi, il prenait toute la largeur du couloir, ses ailes drapées comme il pouvait sur ses épaules. Il ne semblait pas être dans une position confortable, ses jambes repliées sous lui, un bras qui pendait mollement. Il leva les yeux et Barret fit un pas en arrière, levant les bras sur les côtés pour empêcher ses équipiers d’avancer.  
Oui, c’était bien les yeux de Vincent.  
Le reste par contre...  
“Par les couilles de Fenrir” murmura le colosse  
“Ha, alors ça, c’est approprié comme juron” ricana Cid.  
“Pourquoi dis-tu” commença Barret avant de baisser les yeux “HO ! Yuffie n’approche pas !” s’exclama-t-il.  
“Bah, pourquoi ?”  
“Red, emmène Yuffie et Cloud à l’autre bout du couloir !” ordonna Barret en levant un pouce vers l’arrière.  
“Heu… oui Barret” obéit Red avant de pousser Cloud du bout du museau.  
Barret se frotta le visage en grommelant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Vincent, fixant obstinément son visage.  
“Je croyais avoir TOUT vu depuis que suis à Midgar, j’avais tort.”  
“Là, c’est sûr, on voit tout.” renchérit Zack.  
Le démon eut un long grondement agacé qui mit de nouveau Barret sur ses gardes, mais il ne bougea pas de sa position.  
<Je pourrais avoir des photos ?> demanda Jesse.  
“Non” répondit Barret.  
Bon. Ne pas paniquer. Une chose à la fois. Le plus urgent d’abord.  
“Cid. Comment vas-tu ?”  
“Comme une brochette,” répondit le pilote.  
“Il faut l’évacuer” déclara Aérith. J’ai coupé la tentacule mais je préfère l’extraire à l’infirmerie.”  
“Pas de poison ?” s’enquit Barret.  
“Je n’ai pas vu de symptôme, mais j’ai déjà utilisé un esuna au cas où.”  
“Bien.”  
Deuxième urgence.  
“Pourquoi ? Comment ? Peux tu redevenir humain ?” demanda-t-il au démon en le pointant du doigt.  
“Il ne peut pas parler comme ça” expliqua Aérith sans se tourner, occupée à poser un bandage sur le mollet de Cid.  
“Comment ça ?”  
Elle haussa les épaules en achevant les soins et s’assura que Cid tenait le coup avant de se tourner vers Barret.  
“Il n’a pas parlé en tout cas. Il grogne et il gronde, mais Red dit que ça ne ressemble pas au langage des lions de Cosmo."  
Elle fixa le démon qui, rendu nerveux par les regards, essaya de s’envelopper dans ses ailes. Il poussa un grognement de douleur et son aile gauche retomba, pendant qu’il agrippa son bras de la main droite.  
“Je crois qu’il est blessé” déclara Aérith en se levant pour approcher de lui.  
“Aérith, non !” s’exclama Barret en faisant un geste pour la retenir.  
Le démon recula en sifflant et elle stoppa net, montrant ses mains.  
“Est-ce… est-ce que tu peux redevenir humain ?”  
Le démon la fixa quelques secondes puis secoua la tête avant de montrer son épaule.  
“Je vois. Laisse-moi regarder” demanda-t-elle doucement en approchant.  
Vincent ne recula pas, mais se redressa, tendant la tête en arrière.  
Exactement comme Cait essayait d’esquiver les caresses quand il n’était pas d’humeur, réalisa Barret. Il sentit Zack le pousser pour passer la tête entre le mur et lui et interpeller Aérith.  
“Mon ange ? Je crois que tu le gênes !”  
“Le gêner ?” répéta Barret.  
Zack fit signe à Aérith de regarder en bas.  
Ce qu’elle fit.  
“Ho.” fit-elle avant de relever les yeux vers le visage de Vincent. “C’est bon, je suis guérisseuse, crois moi, j’en ai vu d’autres.”  
“De cette taille ?” demanda Zack, incrédule.  
Cette fois, le grognement qui échappa au démon était du pur embarras.  
Ça signifiait que Vincent était donc probablement conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui.  
Conscient et avec assez de crocs et griffes pour faire deux Red.  
Des années de guerre contre les squames n’avaient absolument pas préparé Barret à cette situation.  
Cid laissa échapper un petit rire fatigué et un brin hystérique tout en dénouant l’écharpe qu’il portait toujours autour du cou, la jetant à Vincent.  
“Couvre ta dignité.”  
Le démon lui jeta un regard abasourdi, mais ramassa le tissu entre deux griffes et l’observa d’un air dubitatif avant qu’Aérith le lui prenne, le couvrant rapidement.  
“Voilà. C’est mieux ?”  
Devant son hochement de tête, Aérith passa les mains sur l’épaule de Vincent, palpant avec précaution. Le démon se laissait faire, même si des grondements de douleur lui échappaient parfois et qu’elle voyait ses mains se convulser par à coup.  
“Ce n’est pas cassé. Par contre c’est démi. Et très inflammé. Qu’est-ce que tu t’es fait ?”  
Le démon la regarda fixement.   
L’expression était exactement la même que Vincent affichait quand Yuffie ou Zack tentaient de le faire rire.  
“Ha, c’est vrai. tu répondras plus tard. Je vais avoir besoin d’aide” déclara Aérith “je ne crois pas avoir assez de force pour te remettre l’épaule en place. Barret, tu peux poser ta main ici ?”  
“Attends, ma belle” intervint Zack en enjambant les jambes de Cid.   
Il s’agenouilla devant Vincent et lui présenta les paumes.  
“Est-ce que je peux te tenir les mains ?”  
Vincent le fixa d’un air pensif quelques instants.  
“Tu risques d’avoir un réflexe” expliqua Zack “et avec tes griffes, ça peut être dangereux pour l’amour de ma vie.”  
Le démon glissa un regard rapide à la frêle guérisseuse et hocha la tête. Zack prit sa main droite puis ramassa la gauche avec autant de délicatesse qu’il put. Le mouvement arracha un sifflement de douleur au démon qui tenta de se dégager, mais Zack le tint fermement, croisant ses poignets pour mieux les tenir.  
“Compte jusqu’à trois” conseilla Aérith en plaçant la main de Barret puis saisissant elle-même le biceps du démon.  
Vincent baissa la tête en fermant les yeux, poussant un petit grognement.  
Aérith et Barret poussèrent en même temps.  
Les os du démon se replacèrent avec un ploc satisfaisant, accompagné du cri de douleur de Vincent ainsi que du bruit de ses ailes frappant le mur. Zack banda ses muscles pour le retenir et l’empêcher de se relever, grimaçant de l’effort. Il vit la queue de Vincent fouetter l’air, ses barbes acérées lacérant le mur derrière lui.  
“Bienvenue au club du ‘compte jusqu'à trois’” déclara-t-il “ elle nous a tous fait ce coup là.”  
“Zack ?” fit la voix de son frère, visiblement alarmé par le cri de Vincent.  
“C’est rien, Cloud ! je peux te lâcher ?"  
Vincent hocha la tête et...  
Se dégonfla.  
Enfin, c’était l’interprétation de Zack. Ses cornes se scindèrent en plusieurs mèches qui retombèrent, ses ailes se drapèrent autour de lui, redevenant son éternel manteau rouge et Zack sentit les mains de Vincent se faire plus légère, moins griffues et surtout, beaucoup plus maigre.   
Il le lâcha, voyant son image se troubler, sa silhouette rétrécir jusqu’à redevenir l’homme aux cheveux noir auxquel il était habitué.  
“Comment ça se fait que tes fringues réapparaissent ?” s’étonna-t-il en soulevant un pan du manteau.  
“C’est une limite” répondit Aérith en coupant la parole à Vincent, repoussant son manteau pour ouvrir sa chemise. “Tu ne pouvais pas attendre quelques minutes que j’ai fini ?”  
Zack ricana en se levant, laissant sa fiancée houspiller son patient. Il jeta un petit regard à Cid qui semblait hésiter entre le fou rire et tourner de l'œil, puis à Barret qui mâchonnait visiblement quelques mots choisis sur la situation actuelle. Il passa à nouveau par-dessus Cid, effleurant l’épaule d’Aérith au passage, et s’interposa entre Barret et les blessés, le poussant en arrière d’une main aussi douce que possible.  
“Barret. Attends. Plus tard, pas maintenant”  
“Zack”  
“Ni lui ni Cid ne sont en état” objecta Zack “ et on n’a pas encore sécurisé le bâtiment.”  
Pour une fois, le hérisson brun était la voix de la raison et Barret dû l’admettre.  
“Très bien. On en reparle à Seventh Heaven. Valentine ?”  
Vincent releva les yeux, son expression soigneusement neutre.  
“Oui, Lieutenant ?”  
“Tu peux te lever ?”  
“Oui, Lieutenant.”  
“Toi et Aérith, aidez Cid à s’installer dans l’ambulance. Toi, tu reviens après” ajouta Barret en pointant Aérith du doigt “ toi, tu reste avec lui” acheva-t-il en pointant ensuite Vincent puis Cid.  
La manœuvre fut assez pénible, particulièrement pour Cid.  
Particulièrement dans l’escalier. Même appuyé sur l’épaule valide de Vincent et sur Aérith, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour descendre les quelques marches, jurant et pestant encore plus qu’à son habitude.  
“Besoin d’une pause ?” suggéra Vincent une fois en bas.  
“Je ferais une pause dans l’ambulance” marmonna Cid entre ses dents “plus vite on sera sorti de là, plus vite je serais posé.”  
Aérith eut un soupir mais ne le contredit pas et les trois équipiers furent vite dehors. Les SOLDATS étaient toujours là, empêchant maintenant les journalistes d’approcher.  
“Ho… Il faut que j'appelle Shera avant qu'elle voit ça à la TV” marmonna Cid en ignorant les questions qui fusaient autour d’eux.  
<Elle est déjà au courant> le prévint Jesse par l’entremise de leur module de communication.  
“Drekaskítur 1” jura le pilote.  
“Appelle-là en attendant que je revienne” lui conseilla Aérith en laissant Cid s’appuyer sur Vincent, le temps d’ouvrir la porte de l’ambulance et tirer le brancard en position. Il aidèrent le blond à s’installer dessus et Aérith vérifia que le bandage temporaire qu’elle avait posé tenait avant de tenter de remettre le brancard à sa place.  
“Putain, j’y crois pas, il est là !” s’exclama une voix qui fit se tourner Vincent. “Rude ! Elena ! J’ai retrouvé Valentine !”  
“Reno, tu tombes bien ! Aide-moi !” l’appella Aérith.  
Le rouquin, étonnement, obéit aussitôt à l’ordre.  
“Et bah Cid, c’est pas courant que tu te retrouves là !”  
“Vas chier, Reno !”  
“C’est bon, il va bien” plaisanta Reno en se tournant vers Vincent. "Où étais-tu passé ? On t’a cherché partout !”  
“Il nous as rejoint à l’intérieur” répondit Aérith “avec le bras démi, si je peux ajouter.”  
Reno et Rude se mirent aussitôt quasiment au garde à vous sous le regard de la jeune femme.  
Elle avait l‘air déçue.  
Ca semblait être très efficace sur les deux hommes.  
“Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui s’est passé au juste ?”  
Reno balbutia quelques secondes avant de désigner Elena.  
“C’est sa faute ! Elle a oublié de lui filer l’armure !”  
“Reno !” protesta Elena.  
“Tu es son aîné, c’est à toi de faire attention” déclara Aérith d’une voix douce, mais apparemment bien plus efficace que n’importe quel hurlement de colère.  
“Mais.. maiiiiis” reprit Reno.  
“Allez, laissez-moi les embarquer tous les deux, je dois y retourner, la zone n’est pas encore sécurisée.”  
“On vient” déclara aussitôt Reno.  
“Mais, notre rôle" commença Elena avant que Reno ne l'interrompt.  
“Tu en parleras à Tseng” grommela Rude en tendant galamment le bras à Aérith pour l’aider à monter dans l’ambulance.  
Elle vérifia que Cid était bien installé, relevant le dossier du brancard, puis assit Vincent sur le siège à côté.  
“Comment te sens-tu ?”  
"Ça va" commença-t-il en faisant jouer ses doigts.  
“Tst ! Interdit d’utiliser ton bras jusqu’à ce que j’ai pu y regarder de plus prêt” déclara la jeune fille.  
“Comment ça se fait que tu aies de l’autorité sur les Turks ?”  
“Tseng est… disons un ami d’enfance.” répondit Aérith avec un petit sourire malicieux “surveillez vous mutuellement, si l’un de vous d’eux à un malaise, appelez moi sur le PHS ou avec les modules.”  
“Oui, Aérith” marmonna Cid, déjà en train de composer un numéro sur son propre PHS. “Já, Shiera ? Já, já nei, Shi… Shiera… Róaðu þig 2.”  
Aérith s’éclipsa et referma la porte de l’ambulance derrière elle, laissant ses deux équipiers dans un calme relatif.   
Relatif car la discussion entre Cid et Shera semblait orageuse. Il entendit son nom à un moment, la voix de la jeune femme à travers le haut-parleur du téléphone se fit plus émotive et…  
Il décida de cesser d’écouter.  
Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point son audition était devenue sensible depuis qu’il était sorti du Ma… de l'hôpital. Désormais, dès qu’il n’y avait pas de bruit parasite, il pouvait entendre ses équipiers parler à l’autre bout de Seventh Heaven.  
Les Anciens savaient pourtant à quel point des années en tant que sniper chez les Turks avaient endommagé son audition. Même avec un silencieux, certaines armes faisaient beaucoup trop de bruit.  
La voix de Cid se calma, la conversation se faisant plus cordiale, selon les critères des Highwinds, et il finit par raccrocher avec un soupir, appuyant son front sur le téléphone dans son poing.  
"Ça va ?"  
“Oui… Oui, ça ira. Ça fait un mal de chien, mais ça ira.”  
Le pilote inspira profondément pour se calmer et tourna légèrement la tête vers Vincent.  
“Merci pour tout à l’heure”  
“Ce n’est rien.”  
“Hm, rien qu’il dit.” marmonna Cid avant de laisser échapper un autre grognement de douleur.  
“Tu veux que j'appelle…"  
“Non, non” le coupa Cid “ d’habitude je jure comme un lancier pour supporter la douleur, mais je voudrais pas te choquer.”  
Vincent haussa un sourcil amusé.  
“Cid.”  
“Hm ?”  
“J’étais Turk” lui rappela le brun.  
Cid tourna la tête vers Vincent, un peu étonné que celui-ci lui parle de son passé.  
“Tu aurais dû m’entendre la première fois que mon partenaire a dû m’extraire une balle” expliqua Vincent avec un petit sourire.  
\---  
Quand Aérith revint à l’ambulance, elle constata avec surprise que les SOLDATS postés autour s’étaient légèrement éloignés.  
“Que se passe-t-il ?”  
"Mademoiselle, je n’entrerais pas si j’étais vous, on a entendu des choses… inappropriées."  
Ha. Cid.  
“Il est Burmécien,” déclara Aérith en rouvrant la porte arrière de l’ambulance. "Ça va vous deux ?”  
Cid était toujours pâle, mais semblait moins nerveux et lui adressa un petit sourire pour la rassurer. Vincent, lui, n’avait pas bougé et gardait sagement sa main mutante sur ses genoux. Il avait toutefois l’air… pas si innocent que ça. Le genre d'expression subtile qu’Aérith avait déjà vu chez Tseng quand il buvait un verre avec ses collègues 3.  
“Vous avez choqué les SOLDATS” déclara la jeune femme en grimpant, venant inspecter leurs bandages “je ne savais même pas que c’était possible.”  
“Il m’a appris quelques insultes en Wutan.” ricana Cid. “Je pensais pas ça d’eux, ils ont toujours l’air tellement coincés.”  
“La mission ?” s’enquit Vincent.  
“C’est fini. Pas de squames supplémentaires, mais j’ai commis une légère erreur tactique” admit Aérith en grimaçant.  
“Du genre ?” demanda Cid.  
“Reno et Rude ont mis le feu aux corps des squames. Le seul morceau qu’on pourra récupérer, c’est celui-là" expliqua Aérith en désignant le fragment de tentacule dans le mollet de Cid.  
“Je me sens honoré”   
“C’est courant, ça ?”  
“Heu… Barret m’a interdit de répondre à tes questions tant que tu ne te seras pas expliqué” s’excusa Aérith avec un sourire. “Tenez le coup, on rentre.”  
Le retour à Seventh Heaven fut rapide. Aérith avait visiblement appris à conduire à Midgar 4 et malgré le gabarit de l’ambulance, maniait le klaxon avec autant de dextérité que le volant. Grâce à la sirène de l’ambulance et sa peinture facilement reconnaissable, les Midgariens s’écartèrent obligeamment de son chemin et ils furent rapidement dans les Taudis du secteur 6. Toujours avec délicatesse, Aérith gara l’ambulance en marche arrière et sortit du véhicule, au moment où la porte arrière s’ouvrait sur une Shera un brin fébrile.  
“SIDDHE HAIFIN !”  
“Tu m’as déjà gueulé dessus, Shera” marmonna Cid.  
Aidée par Aérith, Shera sortit le brancard de ses rails, déplia ses roues et le sortit de l’ambulance.  
Vincent les suivait, fermant la porte après lui. Les deux jeunes femmes poussèrent le brancard vers l’infirmerie, Shera continuant de houspiller Cid.  
“Vincent, vient !” lança Aérith par-dessus son épaule.  
Il obéit à contre-coeur, poussant la porte battante après les deux femmes, se préparant à affronter une infirmerie stérile et immaculée.  
Et il resta stupéfait sur le pas de la porte.  
Les murs étaient bleu pâle, couverts de fresques un brin naïves, de fleurs et de chocobos. Il y avait des autocollants un peu partout, divers porte-bonheurs suspendus au cadre des fenêtres et qui tintaient sous l’effet du ventilateur de la pièce.  
Les deux lits n’étaient pas des lits d’hopitaux, mais similaire à ceux des chambres, couvert de draps non pas d’un blanc immaculé ou de ce vert qui donnait désormais la nausée à Vincent, mais à motifs, rayés, à carreaux ou à fleurs.  
Ça ne ressemblait pas à un laboratoire.  
Ça ne ressemblait même pas à une infirmerie.  
Et c’est avec un léger soulagement que Vincent s’assit sur un des lits, pendant qu’Aérith et Shera transféraient Cid sur l’autre. Aérith s'affairait à se désinfecter les mains et à rassembler le matériel médical ( ou avait-elle trouvé des scalpels à manche rose 5 ?!) pendant que Shera défaisait le pansement de Cid et lui retirait ses godillots.  
“Ho, Bahamut” jura-t-elle en voyant la blessure.  
“Vas te désinfecter les mains” déclara Aérith en approchant une desserte en bois.   
Elle prépara une injection et Vincent détourna vivement le regard, observant attentivement un autocollant de Mog collé sur la tête du lit à la place. Shera revint, enfilant ses gants.  
“Tu n’en rates pas une” lança- t-elle au blond.  
"Ça n'arrive pas si souvent !” protesta Cid.  
“Vous pourriez arrêter de vous disputer cinq secondes ?” réclama Aérith en reposant la seringue après injection. “Cid ? Tu sens quand je touche là ?”  
“Non” répondit le pilote.  
“Allonge-toi et ne regarde pas”  
“Faudrait me payer cher” grommela Cid en s'allongeant, aidé par Shera.  
Vincent ne vit pas les deux femmes extraire la tentacule, ou pour être plus exact, il refusa de regarder les deux femmes opérer, mais il aperçut Shera s’éloigner rapidement, un haricot en inox dans les mains et disparaître à nouveau par la porte battante. Pendant ce temps-là, Aérith faisait appel à la magie, ses mains illuminées d’un vert scintillant.   
Esuna. Soin. Récupérer peut-être ?   
Vincent n’avait jamais réussi à faire évoluer sa matéria de guérison au-delà du sort de base, il n’arrivait pas à identifier ce que la guérisseuse faisait exactement, mais Cid sembla se détendre et reprit des couleurs rapidement.  
“Interdiction formelle de te lever jusqu'à demain.”  
“Je peux au moins…”  
“Non.” répliqua Aérith avec douceur et un sourire.  
Shera revint en retirant ses gants et jeta un petit regard à Vincent avant de venir aider Aérith à débarrasser le lit du matériel de soin. Pendant qu’Aérith jetait les compresses tachées de sang et rassemblait ses affaires, Shera aida Cid à se débarrasser de son uniforme, l’aidant à se mettre à l’aise.  
“C’est bon Shera, pas le pantalon !”  
“Tu as un caleçon en dessous, non ? Où est passée ton écharpe ?”  
Vincent sursauta et plongea la main dans sa poche, sortant l’écharpe du pilote. C’était en général là qu’échouaient les objets qu’il ramassait quand il… bref.  
“C’est moi qui l’ait” intervint-t-il en la tendant à Shera.  
“Il peut la garder !” s’exclama précipitamment Cid avant d’étouffer un bâillement.  
Shera fixa alternativement les deux hommes, sans comprendre l’échange et se tourna vers Aérith qui tentait, sans trop faire d’effort, de camoufler son fou rire derrière sa main.  
“Je t’expliquerais” promis-t-elle “tu peux dormir, Cid.”  
“Hmmm” marmonna le pilote, déjà bien assoupi.  
Shera posa le tas des vêtements de Cid sur un des bureaux pendant qu’Aérith se tournait vers Vincent.  
“A toi !”  
Vincent hocha la tête avec appréhension, commençant à déboucler les attaches de son manteau.  
“Tst ! Qu’est-ce que je t’ai dit ? Ne bouge pas le bras !” l’arrêta Aérith en chassant ses mains, prenant le relais.  
“Que s’est il passé ?” demanda Shera en venant l’aider.  
“Il s’est démis l’épaule”  
"Comment as-tu fait ?"  
“En tirant avec une arme des Turks. Deux fois” précisa Vincent.  
Aérith laissa échapper un petit son désapprobateur tout en achevant de retirer le manteau. Elle essaya ensuite de défaire la griffe sur le bras gauche de Vincent mais celui-ci eut un geste de recul, par réflexe.  
Immédiatement, les deux femmes reculèrent d’un pas, levant les mains devant elles. Il les regarda faire, légèrement confus.  
“Que…”  
“Nous n’allons pas te faire de mal. J’ai juste besoin de voir à quel point ton épaule est abîmée" reprit Aérith d’une voix douce. “Est-ce que je peux retirer ta veste ?”  
C’était… étonnamment similaire à la façon dont Zack lui avait proposé de le tenir. Et Vincent avait l’impression que dans les deux cas, s’il avait refusé, ils l’auraient écouté. Il finit par hocher la tête d’un mouvement sec et Aérith avança à nouveau, retirant les attaches de la griffe pendant que Shera déboutonnait sa veste.  
“Pas… être beau à voir” marmonna-t-il, la gorge sèche.  
“Comment ça ?” demanda Shera en ouvrant le tissu.  
Il l’entendit étouffer une exclamation d’horreur quand son torse fut dévoilé. Cid releva la tête à ce son et elle se tourna vers lui, le rassurant à mi-voix en Burmécien. Aérith resta quelques secondes immobiles, suivant les différentes cicatrices du regard, une expression neutre sur le visage. Les traces de balles au niveau de son coeur étaient les plus évidentes, rondes, larges comme la main et cernées de tissus cicatriciels, contrastant avec les longues lignes tracées sur sa peau. Les deux femmes détaillèrent les cicatrices en silence, la forme de Y sur son torse, les différentes cicatrices sur ses bras, identiques à gauche et à droite malgré les différences de morphologie. Shera s’écarta d’un pas et se détourna. Vincent crut qu’elle allait être malade, mais elle se contenta de retirer sa blouse sans un mot, la jetant en boule sur le tas de vêtements avant de revenir, son expression soigneusement composée et professionnelle.  
“Est-ce que ça va mieux ?” demanda-t-elle en exposant bien ses mains.  
Vincent réalisa qu’en effet, ça allait mieux. Il était impossible de se sentir oppressé en face de quelqu’un avec un pull jaune chocobo.  
Il laissa échapper une expiration explosive en passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux.  
Il n’avait même pas réalisé qu’il retenait son souffle.   
Aérith acheva de retirer les pièces d’armures pendant que Shera enlevait sa veste, jetant un petit coup d'œil dans son dos avant de se redresser, pliant le vêtement pensivement.  
“Je te jure que Tseng va en entendre parler” grommela Aérith en palpant l’épaule de Vincent.  
“De quoi ?” s’inquiéta le brun.  
“La boulette des Turks” répondit Aérith “ c’est pas un bleu que tu as, c’est la carte de Gaïa.”  
Vincent jeta un coup d'œil à son épaule et admit intérieurement que la comparaison se valait. Les impacts de recul n’avaient pas exactement frappé au même endroit, donnant de gros bleus sombres. La main d’Aérith n’arrivait même pas à couvrir le plus petit, au niveau de sa clavicule. Elle usa d’un de ses sorts de guérison et les bleus se dissipèrent, passant du mauve au vert jaune.  
“Je suis étonnée que tu n’ais rien de cassé” nota t-elle en palpant avec précaution “lève doucement le bras ?”  
Vincent obéit, faisant quelques mouvements suivant les indications d’Aérith qui se redressa, posant pensivement son index sur ses lèvres.  
“L’articulation est bien en place, mais tu dois avoir mal… Je parie que si je te parle de l'échelle de douleur, ça ne te dira rien ?”  
“En effet.”  
“Est-ce que tu veux un analgésique ?” proposa-t-elle.  
“C’est une injection ?” demanda Vincent.  
“Oui”  
Vincent déglutit.  
“Alors non.”  
“Est-ce que les pilules fonctionnent sur toi ?” demanda Shera.  
"A très haute dose seulement”  
“Celles de Zack ou celles de Cloud ?” demanda Aérith à sa collègue.  
“Zack. L’anti douleur de Cloud ferait planer le secteur 6 en entier, Wall Market compris.”  
Aérith hocha la tête et alla ouvrir un placard, fouillant dedans pendant que Shera sortait de quoi bander l’épaule de Vincent. La porte de l’infirmerie s’ouvrit à ce moment sur Zack et Barret, visiblement mécontent et toujours en uniforme.  
“Valentine, il faut que je te…”  
Il stoppa dans son élan en voyant Vincent torse nu et le sniper entendit le juron de Zack quand celui-ci, sur les pas de Barret, ne put s’arrêter à temps et lui rentra dedans.  
“Barret ! Zack !” s’exclama Aérith en se redressant. “Ouste !”  
“Oui, Mamour” répondit Zack.  
“Emmène Barret !” ordonna la guérisseuse.  
“Tout de suite !”  
“C’est bon Vincent” reprit Aérith, plus calmement après que les deux hommes soient repartis, si vite que la porte se balançait encore après eux. ”Tout va bien.”  
Vincent s'aperçut qu’il s’était de nouveau tendu, prêt à bondir hors de la pièce et se força à se calmer. Shera approcha à son tour, montrant les bandages qu’elle avait sorti.  
“Il va falloir t’immobiliser le bras un jour ou deux. Je peux approcher ?”  
Vincent hocha la tête, laissant les deux jeunes femmes s’affairer autour de lui. C’était étrange de les entendre commenter tout ce qu’elles faisaient, le prévenant à l’avance qu’elles allaient le toucher, s’assurant qu’il n’était pas surpris par leurs gestes.  
C’était étrange mais… bienvenue. Il ne se sentait pas à leur merci et avait l’impression de rester en contrôle de la situation.  
Ce qui amenait l’autre question: Ou avaient-elles appris à agir comme ça ?  
Avec les jumeaux ?   
“Voilà” finit par déclara Aérith en admirant son travail. “Ordre du docteur: interdit d’utiliser ton bras jusqu’à demain. Avale ça”  
Elle déposa un cachet dans la main de Vincent puis alla lui chercher un verre d’eau.  
“Qu’est ce que c’est ?” demanda Vincent.  
“Un anti douleur pour SOLDAT “ répondit Shera avant de se tourner vers le tas de vêtements sur le bureau. ”Spécialement dosé pour les organismes augmentés.”  
“C’est ce que Zack utilise. Il en prend habituellement deux, mais je préfère commencer avec un et voir si ça suffit ou si tu en a besoin d’un deuxième.”  
Aérith lui tendit le verre d’eau et il hésita brièvement avant d’accepter. Il prit le cachet, bu le verre d’eau et le rendit à Aérith.  
“Tu devrais retirer tes bottes et t’allonger, l’effet est en général rapide.”  
Vincent se pencha pour atteindre ses pieds et commença à retirer ses bottes d’une main, comme il pouvait.  
“Rapide com…”  
Aérith et Shera le retinrent de justesse comme il s'effondrait en avant.  
“On aurait peut-être dû ne lui en donner qu’un demi ?” suggéra Shera.  
\---  
Vincent se réveilla il ne savait pas combien d’heures plus tard.  
Un moment, il crut être de retour dans le cercueil, sentant son bras bloqué par quelque chose mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir un plafond couleur crème et un large ventilateur qui brassait l’air.  
Il s’assit.  
Le regretta.  
Se recoucha avec un grognement et resta quelques secondes à tenter de maîtriser sa nausée.  
Son bras gauche était toujours bloqué et il tenta de le redresser, mais une pointe de douleur et un petit bruit de déchirure le firent stopper et baisser les yeux.  
Ah. Oui. La bande.  
Son bras avait été démi.  
Il s’était transformé.  
Les autres l’avaient vu.  
C’était un désastre.  
Mais au moins, sa nausée s’était dissipée et il se rassit, plus lentement cette fois.  
Quoi qu’il y ait eu dans la pilule qu’Aérith lui avait donnée, c’était la dernière fois qu’il la prenait.  
Une des deux infirmières avait dû lui retirer son bandeau avant de le coucher et ses cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux. Il les rabattit en arrière de sa main libre, regardant autour de lui.   
Cid dormait dans le lit d’à côté.  
Mais pas seul.  
Shera était avec lui.  
Elle était encore toute habillée et blottie contre le blond, mais elle s’était allongée par-dessus les couvertures, la tête au creux de l’épaule de Cid et un bras passé autour de lui.  
Cid, lui, dormait sur le dos, une main posée sur le bras de Shera, l’autre dépassant de sous elle. Il allait probablement se réveiller avec des fourmis jusque dans les doigts.   
Ni l’un ni l’autre ne semblaient complètement détendus dans leur sommeil.  
Vincent repoussa sa couverture et fit passer ses jambes par-dessus le lit, notant qu’il avait été débarrassé de ses chaussures et chaussettes, mais que les deux femmes n’avaient pas jugé bon de lui retirer son pantalon. Tant mieux.  
Il entendit un miaulement désespéré venant du couloir.  
Cait.  
Ce chat avait un talent incroyable pour savoir quand il était réveillé et venir réclamer nourriture, jeu ou calin. Il se leva, décidé à aller intercepter le chat avant qu’il n’arrive à ouvrir la porte battante.  
Ce fut à ce moment que Cid se réveilla, avec les mots qu’il grommelait à chaque réveil depuis un mois:  
“Valentine, ton chat…”  
“J’y vais” répondit Vincent.  
Il poussa la porte de l’épaule et baissa les yeux sur le chaton qui laissa échapper un miaulement perçant, le regard amoureusement levé vers son maître.  
“Shhh.. shhh baka neko 6” murmura Vincent en le ramassant d’une main, retournant dans l’infirmerie.  
La petite créature se calma aussitôt et se pelotonna au creux de son coude, ronronnant comme un générateur miniature. Comment une aussi petite chose faisait autant de bruit dépassait Vincent.  
Il ne réalisa qu’il était retourné dans l’infirmerie qu’en voyant Cid à demi tourné vers Shera, lui caressant les cheveux d’un air inquiet. Le blond releva la tête en entendant Cait ronronner puis baissa de nouveau les yeux vers Shera, triturant les mailles de son pull, semblant hésiter à parler.  
“Elle… s'inquiète quand je suis blessé. C’est la seule façon qu’elle a d’arriver à dormir quand je suis à l’infirmerie” expliqua-t-il d’un ton bougon.  
Vincent hocha la tête. Il n’arrivait pas vraiment à déterminer quelle était la relation entre Cid et Shera. Elle portait son nom de famille, en plus du sien mais n’était définitivement pas Burmécienne. Elle n’avait pas leur peau de lait ou leurs cheveux et yeux clairs, mais parlait couramment leur langue. Il avait pensé qu’ils étaient époux, mais ils faisaient aussi chambre à part et ne partageaient que rarement un geste tendre, passant en général leurs journées à se disputer. Cid lui apportait du thé quand elle travaillait tard, et elle l’aidait parfois dans ses réparations, ou ils s’arrangeaient toujours pour faire leurs corvées ensemble, le tout en se chamaillant ou en Burmécien.   
Parfois les deux.  
Et elle était endormie dans ses bras, dans son lit, dans l’infirmerie.  
Plus pour longtemps, car elle s’étira en murmurant avant de lever la tête à son tour, clignant des yeux.  
“Hm… Siddhe ?”  
“Ja, Shiera” répondit Cid en se tordant le cou, cherchant quelque chose autour de lui. “Hvar eru gleuraugun thin 7?”  
“Á skrifborthinu 8” répondit la jeune femme en se frottant les yeux.  
“Vincent, tu peux lui passer ses lunettes ?” demanda Cid en montrant le bureau.  
Le sniper suivit le geste des yeux et obtempéra, mais du poser Cait le temps de prendre les lunettes soigneusement posées sur une pile de livres médicaux. Les miaulements déchirants du chaton achevèrent de réveiller Shera qui s’assit, louchant sur l’animal d’un air mal réveillé. Vincent lui apporta les lunettes et elle plissa de nouveau les yeux avant de les reconnaître et de les enfiler.  
“Merci, Vincent” déclara-t-elle en les ajustant avant de lever les yeux vers lui “comment te sens tu ?”  
Le brun s’agenouilla de nouveau pour ramasser Cait tout en cherchant ses mots.  
“A ce point là ?” murmura Shera, glissant ses pieds dans ses chaussures. “Nausée ? Migraine ?”  
"Nausée. Mais c’est passé.” répondit Vincent.  
“Et ton bras ?” demanda-t-elle en se levant, tirant sur son pull.  
“Ça va mieux”  
Cette fois, la jeune femme eut un regard dubitatif mais ne posa pas d’autres questions, se tournant vers Cid pour lui faire subir le même interrogatoire.  
"Ça va, ça va, je vais bien” finit-t-il par ronchonner “c’est rien…”  
“Tu veux que je tape sur le trou pour voir ?”  
Et ils étaient repartis dans leurs disputes.  
La porte se rouvrit, sur Aérith cette fois, qui tenait des vêtements dans les bras. Elle eut un regard amusé pour le couple qui se disputait avant d’approcher de Vincent.  
“Réveillé ?”  
“Oui. Ça va" déclara-t-il rapidement avant qu’Aérith ne commence à lui poser des questions.  
La jeune femme sourit et donna une rapide caresse à Cait, lui ébourrifant la fourrure avant de reprendre.  
“Je suis désolée, Vincent, mais Barret et Reeves veulent te parler. Je n’ai pas réussi à les faire attendre plus longtemps.”  
Vincent hocha la tête. Il n’avait plus le choix visiblement. Il vit Aérith choisir un des vêtements qu’elle tenait et le tendit à Shera.  
“Tiens. J’ai amené des vêtements pour vous deux.”  
“Merci” fit Shera avant d’enfiler le tee shirt d’autorité à Cid.  
“Je peux encore m’habiller seul” protesta le blond.  
“Besoin d’aide ?” demanda Aérith en levant les yeux vers Vincent.  
Elle tenait un de ses tee shirt, qu’elle avait elle-même amené un matin avec les vêtements promis par Gast. La grande majorité ne lui appartenait pas à l’origine, remplaçant probablement ceux qui avaient été jugés trop vieux ou abimés pour être portés.  
Celui-ci portait le logo de l’équipe des Adamantaimai sur le devant et était assez large pour deux comme Vincent. Il regarda son bras bandé et le bougea légèrement. La douleur était supportable.  
“Peut être que je n’ai plus besoin de…”  
Aérith sourit, le regard inflexible.  
Vincent soupira et se pencha en avant, la laissant lui enfiler le tee shirt.  
Il en avait connu une comme ça, ce n’était pas la peine d’essayer de la faire changer d’avis.  
Une fois Vincent plus décent, Aérith l’emmena hors de l’infirmerie.  
Ils passèrent devant le bureau de Jessie et Aérith y toqua par la porte entrouverte. La jeune femme, assise à un banc de travail, se tourna et vit Aérith lui faire un signe de tête. Elle se leva, reposa son blouson sur Wedge qui sommeillait sur le canapé et les suivit.  
“Quelle heure est-il ?" demanda Vincent après un regard par la fenêtre, réalisant que les lumières du Taudis étaient éteintes.  
“Presque onze heures du soir” répondit Jesse.  
Cinq heures de sommeil donc.   
Cinq heures à ne pas savoir ce qui se passait autour de lui.  
Il ne reprendrait plus jamais cet analgésique.  
Aérith l’accompagna dans la salle commune où se trouvaient déjà les jumeaux et Barret, assis devant la TV.  
“Zack. Barret.” appela doucement Aérith pendant que Jessie disparaissait dans le bureau de Reeve.  
Les deux hommes se tournèrent et le colosse se leva lentement, dardant un regard méfiant sur Vincent. Zack, par contre, semblait inquiet et jetait des petits coups d'œil à son frère, endormi contre le dossier, Red blottit sur ses genoux. Zack posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et Vincent hocha la tête.   
“Bureau de Reeve” marmonna Barret en le montrant du pouce.  
Il fronça les sourcils, fixant quelque chose derrière Vincent, lequel se tourna à demi, à temps pour voir Yuffie passer près de lui, pieds nus et silencieuse.  
“Quoi ?” murmura-t-elle quand Barret lui fit les gros yeux.  
“C’est pas le spectacle, ici” gronda son aîné.  
“Tu vas pas aimer, alors, Shera et Cid arrivent” rétorqua l’adolescente.  
Et en effet, les voix des deux derniers de l’équipe s’élevèrent dans le couloir.  
“Tu ne devrais pas marcher !”  
“Pas moyen que je rate les explications !”  
“Par les boules de Ramuh, ça suffit vous deux, Cloud DORS” siffla Zack entre ses dents en allant vers la porte.  
Jessie ressorti du bureau et fit signe à Vincent de venir, lui prenant délicatement Cait des bras quand il fut assez proche.  
Vincent entra.  
Le bureau lui sembla soudain minuscule.  
Il y était déjà entré, il savait combien il était étroit, malgré le peu qu’il y avait dedans, mais il dû se forcer à prendre plusieurs profondes respirations avant d’avancer, sous le regard inquisiteur de Reeve.  
Leur chef semblait épuisé. Il avait retiré sa veste et sa cravate, relevé ses manches et une cafetière lui servait de presse papier à sa droite, mais il se redressa quand Vincent approcha.  
“Vincent. Assieds toi.”  
“Je ne préfère pas. Monsieur” ajouta Vincent.  
Le bureau sembla encore plus petit quand Barret entra à son tour, passant entre Vincent et le bureau pour se tenir près de Reeve, croisant les bras.  
Lui avait l’air plus furieux que fatigué. Ça allait être houleux.  
Vincent recula d’un pas, son dos touchant le mur d’en face.  
“Faites moi de la place” grommela Cid en entrant à son tour, boitant malgré Shera qui tentait de le faire s’appuyer sur elle.   
Il se laissa tomber sur le siège le plus proche de la porte avec un grognement de soulagement et Shera leva les mains au ciel avant de tourner les talons, ressortant du petit bureau.  
Vincent commençait à sentir le début d’une crise de panique l’envahir et il prit à nouveau une profonde respiration, tentant de se calmer.  
“Je ne sais même pas par où commencer” déclara Reeve.  
“Moi si. Tu es dangereux ?” demanda Barret.  
“Barret !” s’éleva la voix d’Aérith.  
Vincent tourna la tête vers la porte, restée ouverte.  
Aérith s’y tenait avec Zack, Yuffie et Jessie essayant de voir par-dessus son épaule, tous quatre affichant différents degrés d’inquiétude.  
“Il s’est transformé en… je ne sais pas quoi” déclara Barret en montrant Vincent du doigt “je te rappelle que quand les gens se transforment dans cette ville, c’est notre BOULOT de les achever.”  
“C’est une limite !” protesta Aerith.  
Ce qui était vrai.  
Ce qui n’était pas non plus quelque chose de très connu hors de certains cercles.  
“Comment le sais-tu ?" s’étonna Vincent.  
“On l’a étudié en cours” répondit Aérith, ce que Yuffie confirma de moult hochements de tête.  
“En…” répéta Vincent, abasourdi.   
On apprenait ce genre de choses à l’école maintenant ?  
“Entre se transformer en… en démon et avoir un sursaut de force désespéré, il y a un monde !” protesta Barret.  
“Certains peuples ont une limite différente” intervint Cid à son tour tout en massant sa cheville, posée sur son genou. “Il y en a c’est magique, d’autres physiques. D’autres les deux.”  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Cid, surpris de son intervention en faveur de Vincent.  
Y compris Vincent.  
Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Cid en sache autant sur les limites de clan. D’un autre côté, Vincent n’avait jamais vu la limite des Burméciens, mais connaissant leur pouvoir destructif en temps normal, il préférait ne pas titiller le dragon.  
“Alors ?” reprit Barret.  
“C’est… C’est une limite” admit Vincent en repoussant son rideau de cheveux en arrière, essayant de se souvenir comment respirer.   
“Tu la maitrises bien ?” ajouta le blond.  
Encore une question délicate. Une que Vincent se posait depuis qu’il était sorti du Manoir Shinra.  
“Avant… Avant oui. C’est plus… difficile maintenant."  
“Ton bras…. c’est lié ?” demanda Reeve en désignant le bras bandé caché sous le tee shirt trop grand.  
“Je ne comprends pas.” commença Vincent. “Je n’arrive pas à le… Ça ne disparaît plus depuis…”  
“Depuis quoi ?” reprit Barret.  
“Hé.”  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Zack. Le brun entra à son tour, s’approchant de la chaise de Cid.  
“Allez-y doucement avec lui.”  
“Zack, ce bureau est une carte postale” rétorqua Reeve d’une voix fatiguée, “on y met un timbre et une adresse, encore moins cinq personnes. Sors.”  
Zack obéit à contre-coeur, rejoignant Aérith qui posa sa main sur son bras, l’implorant de se calmer du regard.  
“Vincent” reprit Reeve en sortant une pile de dossier de sous la cafetière “je sais que tu nous mens. Je sais que tu as un lien avec un Turk dénommé Makoto Hamasaki, naturalisé sous le même nom que toi il y a presque quarante ans.”  
Allons bon. Il fallait qu’il ait une petite discussion avec Gast concernant la procédure pour faire disparaître une identité quand on en créait une nouvelle. Ceci dit, il n’avait pas pensé que Reeve irait jusqu’à fouiller aussi loin dans les fichiers de l’immigration.  
“Un Turk qui a été déclaré mort à la suite d’une mission à Nibelheim il y a trente ans. Et dont le certificat de décès est signé par Hojo en pers…”  
Le bruit que firent la bande de maintien et le tee shirt de Vincent en se déchirant firent bondir Barret en avant, interposant son bras cybernétique entre Vincent et Reeves.   
Vincent sentit une douleur vive dans son épaule et une main lui attraper le poignet, les deux sensations le stoppant net. Il se figea, laissa échapper une expiration explosive et tourna la tête vers celui qui le retenait.  
C’était Cid.  
Sa prise était ferme, mais il ne serrait pas, se contentant de retenir Vincent par le poignet. Le brun le regarda, surpris de son intervention et le blond se contenta de secouer doucement la tête de gauche à droite, sans faire de geste brusque avant de se tourner vers Barret.  
“Barret, recule.”  
Le colosse plissa les yeux, mais obéit, retournant près du bureau de Reeve. Cid tira doucement sur le bras de Vincent, attirant son attention à nouveau.  
“Calmé ?”  
Le brun inspira et hocha la tête. Sentant qu’il se détendait, Cid le lâcha avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Reeve et Barret.  
“Je… je m’excuse…” commença Vincent.  
“Je crois qu’il faut appliquer la procédure Cloud autour de Vincent” déclara Cid.  
“Ouais “renchérit Zack du pas de la porte. “Définitivement. Laissez le tranquille.”  
“Zack, j’ai besoin de réponses...” commença Reeves  
“Mais vous avez pas compris ?” s’exclama Zack en faisant un pas en avant. “Il sort d’un labo !”  
Les murs se refermèrent sur Vincent.  
Il vit rouge.  
“Zack, recule !” Ordonna Cid.  
“Oh, merde !”  
“Barret ! Non”  
“Ecartez-vous” ordonna soudain Aérith.  
Une main, petite, et délicate se posa sur son bras humain, l’entrainant à sa suite.  
“Par ici, vite !”  
Vincent obéit. Il devait sortir. La boite se refermait sur lui, les murs devenaient blancs et froids. Il bouscula la chaise de Cid, sentit un choc sur son épaule quand il se cogna à Zack en passant, vit Yuffie reculer d’un bond, mais la jeune fille qui lui tenait le bras ne stoppa pas, le tirant à sa suite.  
“Dehors. On va dehors,” répétait-elle sans le lâcher “on y est bientôt, on arrive.”  
La porte de la cour s’ouvrit et Vincent tituba à l’extérieur, manquant de rater les marches du porche. Il sentit Aérith lui lâcher la main, le laissant s’éloigner de quelques pas.  
Il était dehors.  
Le peu de son cerveau qui parvenait encore à réfléchir lui signala qu’il n’était que sous un toit très haut, mais le reste fut simplement soulagé que celui-ci n'allait pas lui tomber dessus. Il baissa les yeux, regardant ses mains.  
Noires toutes les deux.   
Son dos craquait, réalisa-t-il. Ses ailes tentaient de sortir.  
Les morceaux de son masque tentaient de se rassembler sur son visage, flottant à la lisière de son champ de vision.  
Ça recommençait.  
“Vincent” l’appella doucement Aérith.  
Il se tourna vers elle, réalisant qu’il la voyait parfaitement malgré les ténèbres. Elle s’était agenouillée sous le porche, empêchant d’un geste les autres de sortir avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui, un sourire paisible aux lèvres.  
“Viens t’asseoir.”  
Vincent essaya de répondre que ce n’était pas prudent, mais sa mâchoire refusa de coopérer, ses crocs s’étirant dans sa bouche.  
“Viens” répéta Aérith, plus fermement cette fois.  
Il fit un pas vers elle.   
Puis un autre.  
Elle le fit asseoir, s’interposant entre lui et le reste d’Avalanche.  
“Respire. Nous sommes dehors. C’est bon…”  
“Les.. voisins…”  
“Ont l’habitude d’entendre des bruits bizarres venant de la maison. Il fait trop noir, ils ne voient rien. Respire.”  
Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Vincent pour parvenir à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration et le double pour réussir à inverser sa transformation. Il grogna quand son bras gauche refusa de redevenir humain, restant obstinément celui d’un démon.  
“Du calme. Ne force pas” lui conseilla Aérith posant ses mains fraîches sur son épaule douloureuse.  
“Ça.. ne devrait pas…” grogna Vincent, frustré du manque de coopération de son propre corps.  
“Plus tu forceras, moins tu y arriveras” renchérit Zack.  
Vincent leva vivement la tête, cherchant le brun du regard.   
Zack se tenait dans la cour à quelques pas de lui, laissant un large espace vital entre eux, ou en tout cas, suffisamment de place pour pouvoir s’éloigner au besoin. Il le regardait calmement, les mains dans les poches, feignant la décontraction.  
“Comment… comment tu as su ?” demanda Vincent.  
“Tu sens comme là-bas” répondit Zack avec un geste de tête vague vers où pouvait être ‘la-bas’.  
La mako augmentait vraiment tout, réalisa Vincent. Et si Zack pouvait sentir… quoi qu’il sente, ça signifiait...  
“Tu savais depuis le début ?”  
“Ouais.”  
“Tu n’as rien dit ?” s’exclama Barret.  
“Parce que ce n’est pas à moi de le dire” rétorqua Zack d’un ton agressif. “vous marchez tous sur des œufs autour de Cloud, Red et moi, alors laissez-le respirer.”  
Protecteur. Pas agressif, protecteur, réalisa Vincent.  
“Je déteste être la voix de la raison” déclara la voix de Cid venant de l’intérieur de la maison, “mais c’est pas faux.”  
“On va tous essayer de se calmer” ajouta Aérith “ et reprendre peut être plus tard…”  
“Non” la coupa Vincent. “Non. Je vous dois une explication. C’est vrai. Mais pas dans… Pas dans le bureau.”  
"Ça me va !” S’exclama Zack “le clapier de Reeve me donne des sueurs froides de toute façon.”  
“Zack” appela Yuffie “ Cloud est réveillé.”  
“Merde, j’arrive !”  
Le brun retourna rapidement à l’intérieur, suivi par Reeve et Barret, sur les indications pressantes d’Aérith. Une fois de nouveau seul dans la cour, Aérith désigna les pans du tee shirt déchiré.  
"Montre-moi ton épaule.”  
Vincent la laissa faire, tenant le tissu pour dévoiler les bleus mais détournant résolument le regard.  
“Tu t’es refait mal” soupira-t-elle en lançant un sort de soin.  
“Désolé.”  
La jeune fille secoua la tête d’un air navré avant de reprendre.  
“Tu n’as pas besoin de tout dire”  
“Le Lieutenant...”  
“Barret n’aime pas les surprises, ca ne veut pas dire que lui doive toute ta vie privée.”  
“Qu’est-ce que ton père t’as dit ?” s’enquit Vincent.  
Aerith se releva, époussetant ses genoux d’un revers de la main.  
“Pas grand chose” admit-t-elle. “Que tu étais un vieil ami. Qu’il ne t’avait pas aidé quand tu en avais besoin. Et qu’il le regrette.”  
Elle l’aida à se relever et à monter les marches du porche. Il avait encore les jambes tremblantes, mais ça ne semblait plus être la rage, ni la peur.  
La fatigue peut être.   
“Et aussi que tu es capable d’éborgner une chauve-souris à cent pas avec un lance-pierre.”  
“Une fronde, et c’était un pari stupide” corrigea Vincent en secouant la tête, étonné que Gast se souvienne encore de cette histoire et qu’il l’ait raconté à sa fille.  
“Mais que tu as gagné” nota Aérith en l’accompagnant dans la salle commune, une main au creux de son bras indemne.  
Leurs collègues et amis les y attendaient. Zack était sur le canapé avec Cloud et Red, les deux encore à moitié réveillés, leurs crinières respectives pointant dans tous les sens. Le brun essayait de les convaincre d’aller dormir dans la chambre des jumeaux, mais Red ne semblait pas assez cohérent pour comprendre le concept et refusait de se lever des genoux de Cloud.  
A la table, Shera s’affairait à aider Cid à s’installer malgré ses protestations, lui surélevant le pied sur une des chaises. Reeve s’était assis et Barret se tenait à nouveau derrière lui, affichant toujours une mine renfrognée.  
Dans la cuisine, par contre, Yuffie s’affairait en chantonnant, fouillant le frigo sous le regard dubitatif de Jessie.  
“Yuffie ? Que fais-tu ?” demanda Barret, suspicieux.  
“L’estomac de Cid a grogné comme un chien de l’enfer” répondit la voix de la Wutane “je prépare quelque chose pour le calmer.”  
“Elle tourne Maman Chocobo elle aussi ?” maugréa Cid, s’attirant une tape sur l’épaule de la part de Shera.  
“Hé, je sais peut-être pas cuisiner vos plats de barbares” déclara Yuffie en sortant des assiettes couvertes du frigidaire, refermant la porte d’un petit coup de talon. “Mais je sais quand même utiliser un micro-onde !”  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Vincent et Cid étaient attablés devant deux assiettes chaudes, et Jessie s’était portée volontaire pour préparer une tournée de café, servant tout le monde.  
“Crème glacée ?” proposa Yuffie en sortant un pot de Shiva Delight 9 du congélateur.  
“Non, merci” répondit Vincent.  
“Sans façon, trop sucré” ajouta Cid.  
"Ça en fait plus pour moi !” déclara la ninja en s’asseyant avec une cuillère.  
“Tu t’es déjà lavé les dents” grommela Barret.  
“Je me les relaverai !”  
Le flegme dont certains membres d’Avalanche faisaient preuve après avoir vu un de leur équipier se transformer en démon était déstabilisant. Yuffie aurait été complètement en droit de s’enfuir en courant au lieu de manger de la crème glacée à même le pot. Mais Vincent reconnaissait ce qu’elle tentait de faire, à son niveau et de façon grossière.  
Désamorcer une situation potentiellement explosive.  
En tant que Turk, il avait déjà utilisé ce genre de technique.  
Avec moins de nourriture et de glace à la vanille, ceci dit.  
Il fallait qu’il se lance à un moment ou un autre.  
“Je suis Makoto Hamasaki. Et j’étais Turk sous le nom de Vincent Valentine. Je suis effectivement mort à Nibelheim.”  
On n’entendit même plus la cuillère de Yuffie racler les bords de son pot de glace.  
“Je devais escorter et surveiller une équipe de scientifiques de la Shinra dans leur étude du corps d’un organisme inconnu. Mon rôle était de m’assurer que les secrets de la Shinra soient bien gardés et que les scientifiques puissent mener leurs recherches sans être dérangé… Ou dévoyés.”  
“Un boulot de Turk quoi” marmonna Barret.  
“Chut-euh” fit Zack.  
“L’équipe était constituée des Professeurs Crescent, Falmis et… et Hojo. Et leurs recherches étaient d’une très grande importance pour la Shinra. L'organisme découvert était celui d’une Cetra. Une fois qu’elle a été identifiée comme tel, le but est devenu de… de recréer un Cetra à partir d’elle.  
“C’est quoi au juste un Cetra ?” demanda soudain Yuffie.  
“Ben, c’est un peuple qui a disparu y’a des siècles, non ?” suggéra Zack.  
Vincent se creusa la cervelle à la recherche du terme Wutan. Yuffie avait été élevé à Wutai, elle ne devait pas connaître les termes orientaux.   
“Hm… Kodai-shu, je crois.”  
“Han ? Mais c’est une légende ça !” s’exclama Yuffie.  
“Qu’est ce que tu as dit ?” s’étonna Aérith.  
“C’est le nom qu’on leur donne à Wutai.”  
“Il s’agissait d’un peuple de nomades qui révérait la planète” expliqua Red de sa place sur le canapé, la tête posée sur le dossier entre les jumeaux. “Ils étaient réputés avoir de grands pouvoirs, pouvoir parler à la planète et utiliser son énergie.”  
“Son énergie ?” répéta Barret.  
“Bref. Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ?” Reprit Reeve, sentant bien que l’on commençait à s’éloigner du sujet.  
“La phase de renaissance a commencé. Avec des sujets humains.”  
“Déjà à l’époque” marmonna Zack.  
“Non, pas exactement. Le sujet principal s’est porté volontaire pour recevoir des cellules de la Cetra. La procédure visait à lui transférer des cellules jusqu’à ce qu’elle devienne une Cetra elle-même. Toutefois, l’expérience ne s’est pas déroulée comme prévu. Un peu après le début de la phase de renaissance, elle est tombée enceinte et… Sa santé s’est détériorée. J’ai voulu faire stopper les recherches, craignant pour sa vie et je suis allé confronter Hojo.”  
“Et ?”  
“Il m’a tiré dessus à deux reprises.”  
Shera avala son thé de travers.  
“Ce sont.. les impacts ?” demanda Aerith en désignant le torse de Vincent.  
Le sniper hocha la tête.  
“Vincent ça… ça aurait dû te tuer…” Risqua Shera.  
“Avec ce que j’avais chargé dedans, je suis étonné que ça ne m’ai pas coupé en deux.”  
“Tu l’avais chargé ?” répéta Barret  
“C’était mon arme” expliqua Vincent; “ je l’avais posée pour ne pas être tenté d’abattre ce..”  
Il jeta un petit regard à Yuffie, jugea qu’elle n’avait pas besoin d’apprendre des insultes supplémentaires et la présence de diverses créatures répugnantes dans l’arbre généalogique d’Hojo, et reprit.  
“Il l’a prise quand la discussion a commencé à être houleuse. Je ne me suis pas méfié.”   
Il glissa un petit regard à Aérith.   
“Merci de ne pas mentionner ça à Tseng.”  
“Je saurais me taire,” promis la jeune fille avec un sourire qui disait bien qu’elle ne le ferait pas.  
“Je crois que je suis mort, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Je ne suis pas... certain de savoir combien de temps s’est écoulé. Je me suis réveillé des mois plus tard. Il m’avait ramené et tentait de régénérer mon corps dans une cuve à mak…”  
Un craquement retentissant coupa Vincent qui se redressa vivement, jetant un regard inquiet aux jumeaux, vite imité par le reste de la troupe. Assis sur le canapé, les deux Strife se tenaient immobile, les muscles tendus à trembler. La main de Zack posée sur le dossier avait serré la structure au point de rompre le bois qui la composait. Red fixa les dégâts à quelques centimètres de sa truffe et décida sagement d’écarter un peu la tête, la posant plutôt sur l’épaule de Cloud.  
“Zack ?” fit Reeve en s’écartant autant qu’il put sur sa chaise.  
“Il… c’est sur toi... qu’il a mis au point ces... trucs ?” parvint à articuler Zack, tremblant de colère.  
Vincent hocha la tête.  
“Ca pue les cuves” renchérit Cloud.  
Zack força sa main à lâcher la mousse et le bois qu’il maltraitait. Il plia et déplia les doigts, cherchant à se calmer avant de poser la main sur le bras de son frère, lui serrant brièvement le poignet.  
“Comme la mort” renchérit il. “En pire.”  
“Voulez-vous qu’on arrête ?” demanda Vincent.  
“Non. Non, vas-y" déclara Zack en se redressant.  
“Il… Non il n’y a pas grand chose d’autre à dire…Il a... fait ses recherches sur moi… J’ai failli m’enfuir après une diss... une expérience et il a prit peur. J’étais… un peu énervé ce jour-là."  
“Grand, noir, rouge et en pétard ?” essaya de plaisanter Zack avant de se racler la gorge.  
Vincent hocha la tête.  
“Après ça, il a abandonné l’idée d’expérimenter sur moi. Il m’a injecté quelque chose et… je ne me souviens de rien. Ga.. Le professeur Falmis pense qu’il a tenté de m’empoisonner mais que… que ce qu’il m’avait fait avant m’a permis d’y survivre, me plongeant en animation suspendue. Il m’a trouvé il y a quelques mois et m’a remis sur mes pieds.”  
“Et il t’a recommandé pour Avalanche” acheva Reeve.  
“Son idée. Il… pensait que j’y serais utile.”  
Le directeur resta pensif, sirotant son café. Son PHS vibra et il le prit pensivement, lisant le message qui s’y affichait.  
Vincent jeta un petit regard à Jessie qui, s’en apercevant, cacha rapidement son propre téléphone derrière elle.  
Comme s’il ne l’avait pas vue envoyer un message derrière Reeve.  
Il n’avait peut-être pas connu l’arrivée des PHS et des messages instantanés mais il avait vite compris le principe.  
“Quel est ton but exactement ?” demanda Reeve.  
“Hojo.”  
"Pourquoi faire ?”  
“Pour la même raison que Cloud et moi” répondit Zack le dos tourné au reste de l’équipe.  
“Et moi” renchérit Red, le menton toujours posé sur l’épaule de Cloud.  
Aérith soupira et approcha du brun, caressant ses cheveux délicatement, mais le jeune homme ne sembla même pas la remarquer, fixant le mur à côté de la TV comme s’ils pouvaient le détruire de la seule force de son regard.  
Un miaulement indigné s’éleva soudain et Vincent se pencha aussitôt, ramassant Cait qui protestait d’être ainsi ignoré.  
Des petits rires soulagés s’élevèrent quand la bouille du chaton apparut par-dessus le bord de la table, même Reeve s'autorisa un petit sourire en voyant l’animal pointer son museau.  
“C’était y’a combien de temps tout ça ?” demanda Barret. “Si Hojo faisait encore partie de la Shinra… quand est ce qu’il a été viré déjà ?”  
“Viré ?” répéta Vincent.  
“En 63” répondit Reeve “ il avait été arrêté l’année précédente pour expérimentations illégales, mais Shinra avait réussi à le faire libérer” expliqua-t-il à Vincent.  
“Donc c’était il y a douze ans” calcula Barret, “tu as passé douze ans en stase ?”  
“Non.”  
“Quinze ?”  
“Trente.”  
Le silence régna autour de la table.  
“C’est long” finit par dire Cloud.  
Vincent observa ses équipiers un à un. Reeve envoyait un message, à Jessie probablement. La colère de Barret avait disparu et il le regardait maintenant avec un mélange d’horreur et de pitié. Yuffie était figée, une cuillère de glace fondue à mi chemin entre le pot et sa bouche. Vincent regretta soudain de ne pas l’avoir envoyée se coucher. Elle était encore trop jeune pour entendre ce genre d’horreur. Et à sa gauche, Cid et Shera étaient silencieux. L’appétit de Cid s’était aussi visiblement coupé et il tenait la main de la jeune femme, posée sur son épaule.  
“Merde,” finit par dire le pilote en reposant sa fourchette et poussant son assiette vers Vincent, "tiens, prend ma part.”  
Vincent s'apprêta à rétorquer qu’il n’avait pas faim avant de réaliser que sa propre assiette était vide. Il fixa confusément la vaisselle. A quel moment avait-il commencé à manger ?  
Aerith, assise sur l’accoudoir du canapé, se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés et comptant sur ses doigts.  
“Papa t’a réveillé quand ?”  
“Cette année, en Février.”  
“C’était il y a trois mois” s’exclama Aérith avant de se lever, outragée. “Tu devais être encore au repos ! Papa va m’entendre !”  
“Chérie ?” fit Zack, sorti de sa torpeur par le cri de la jeune fille.  
"Où est mon PHS ?”  
“Ha, Mamour, il est minuit passé, là,” objecta Zack.  
“Il mérite que je le réveille et l’enguirlande !” répondit la guérisseuse en fouillant les poches de sa veste.  
“Je vais la calmer” déclara Zack avant de partir à la suite de la jeune fille.  
“On va dormir ?” demanda Cloud à Red en s’apercevant du départ de son frère.  
“C’est une excellente idée” marmonna Barret. “Yuffie. Les dents et au lit !”  
“Mais…”  
“Au lit ! Et range moi ce pot de glace !”  
Reeve se leva à son tour et contourna la table pour approcher de Vincent, hésitant avant de stopper à une longueur de bras.  
“Je te présente mes excuses, Vincent.”  
Vincent se leva en secouant la tête.  
“Il n’y pas besoin d’excuses, Monsieur. Vous êtes… vous aviez raison de demander la vérité. Gast… le professeur Falmis m’a expliqué pour… les précédents démineurs.”  
“Quand ?”  
“Tout à l’heure. Hier” corrigea Vincent après un coup d'œil vers l’horloge.  
“Ces scientifiques” maugréa Reeve. “Plus de cervelle que de bon sens.”  
Il sembla hésiter à nouveau avant de reprendre.  
“Tu as désormais accès à toutes les informations sur les activités d’Avalanche. Jessie te briefera dès qu’elle aura dormi un peu. Ceci étant… J’aimerais que… que tu nous informes sur...”  
Reeve hésita sur la tournure de phrase à utiliser. Cid la fournit.  
“Ce qui risque de te rendre grand, rouge, noir et en pétard.”  
Cid n’avait visiblement que très peu de filtres entre le cerveau et sa bouche. Surtout pas celui étiqueté tact.  
“Se faire attraper un bras en miette par un squame marche assez bien, on dirait”, rétorqua Vincent sans avoir pu se retenir.  
Ha. C’était contagieux.   
Ou bien c’était qu’il était vraiment très fatigué.  
Shera gémit et posa le front sur le crâne de Cid, disant quelque chose en Burmécien qui le fit ricaner.  
“Au lit” ordonna-t-elle en se redressant “Je vais avoir besoin de dormir pour affronter votre sarcasme en stéréo.”  
“Reeve” interpella Zack en passant la tête par la porte du couloir restée entrouverte “Aérith reste dormir !”  
“Dans ta chambre ?”  
“Oui ?”  
“Non. Dans la chambre de Yuffie.”  
“D’accooooord” répondit Zack en disparaissant à nouveau, d’un ton absolument pas crédible.  
“La mère d’Aérith va me tuer” marmonna Reeve. “Shera, je peux dormir à l’infirmerie ?”  
“Non, Cid et Vincent vont y passer la nuit.” répondit la brune en aidant Cid à se lever.  
“Mais je…” commença Vincent.  
“Prend mon lit Reeve, tu pourras surveiller Zack et Aérith comme ça” proposa Cid.  
“Merci, Cid” répondit Reeve en se dirigeant vers le couloir “bonne nuit à tous.”  
“Mais…”  
“Vincent, aide-moi à porter Cid”  
Ce fut ainsi que Vincent se retrouva de nouveau à l’infirmerie, soigneusement bordé, Cait roulé en boule sur ses pieds.  
Shera avait décidé de retourner dormir avec Cid, sous la couverture cette fois et après une dernière chamaillerie sur qui avait les pieds froid et qui avait les coudes pointus, ils s’endormirent comme des masses.  
Vincent entendit les dernières portes se refermer, une discussion entre Aérith et Zack qu’il s’efforça de ne pas écouter puis…  
Juste le bourdonnement du générateur.  
Le ronronnement de Cait.  
La journée avait été longue.  
Il s’endormit à son tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Merde de dragon. A savoir que le dialecte Burmécien est inspiré par de l’Islandais version Google Trad.  
> 2 Calme-toi.  
> 3 Après plusieurs années à être le garde du corps d’Aérith, Tseng avait décidé qu’il était plus prudent qu’elle le suive partout plutôt que l’inverse et elle avait donc, à l'âge tendre de seize ans, découvert les afterworks des Turks.  
> Lesquels s’étaient tenus sages jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans.  
> Ils ont commencé à se lâcher lors de son dix-huitième anniversaire.  
> 4 Encore une fois: Tseng. Et un peu Rude  
> 5 Cadeau d’anniversaire de Reno quand elle était entré en major de guérison à la MGU  
> 6 Idiot de chat  
> 7 Où sont tes lunettes ?  
> 8 Sur le bureau.  
> 9 Existe en parfum vanille, chocolat, fraise, noix de pepio, fruit de reagan, baies d’O'Ghomoro et citron Han.


End file.
